


El Espejo De Eros

by zbgfans



Category: Blamasu - Fandom, Dragon Ball, 黒ザマ
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbgfans/pseuds/zbgfans
Summary: Zamasu es el aprendiz del Supremo Kaio del Universo 10. Considerado un genio entre su clase, lleva una vida relativamente tranquila en el templo. Orgulloso de su estatus como dios y de su peculiar sentido de justicia.Hasta que un (des)afortunado día, un extraño mortal lo cambia todo. Motivado por sus deseos, comienza su trayecto por un oscuro y atractivo camino.
Relationships: BlackxZamasu - Relationship, Goku Black & Zamasu, Goku Black/Zamasu
Kudos: 1





	1. El Sentido de un Dios

**Author's Note:**

> El siguiente fic es una mezcla entre lo sucedido en el anime y el manga de DBS. Así como de mis propias ideas.

Dentro del gran templo se escuchaba el tenue correr del agua, un joven aprendiz terminaba de lavar el juego de té de su maestro. Cerró la llave y suspiró, había sido un día difícil. Secó los trastes con un trapo de algodón y acomodó cada una de las piezas sobre una charola. Secó sus manos y salió rumbo a su habitación.

No se escuchaba más que el leve susurro del viento que arrastraba luminosas hojas del gran árbol. El kaio llegó a su cuarto y se sentó sobre la cama. Escuchó unos pasos, seguramente era Gowasu. Se levantó y tomó uno de sus libros, se hallaba cansado de tantas lecciones por ese día. Gowasu tocó a la puerta.

—Zamasu, ¿estás ahí?

—Sí, Gowasu- sama, adelante.

Gowasu abrió la puerta y se asomó:

—No te había visto desde hace rato, ¿Qué haces?

—Acabo de terminar mis deberes, maestro, estoy por comenzar a estudiar.

—Siempre tan diligente Zamasu, no hay duda en que serás un gran Supremo Kaio.

—Gracias, Gowasu-sama.

—Bueno, iré a descansar. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, creo que ya han sido suficientes lecciones por hoy. Además, debes reflexionar acerca de lo que ya te he dicho, no busques llenar tu mente antes de limpiar lo que ya tienes.

Gowasu cerró la puerta, Zamasu dejó el libro sobre su mesa de noche, se quitó las botas y se recostó sobre su cama. Dejo salir un suspiro que movió uno de los mechones de cabello blanco que caía sobre su rostro. Recordó como solía recostarse sobre el pasto antes de ser llamado por Gowasu para ser su aprendiz.

Zamasu era el Kaio del Norte del Universo 10, convivía poco con los otros Kaios ya que siempre se sintió un tanto distinto. Sus diferentes puntos de vista, sus formas de ver sus deberes como dioses. En muchas ocasiones escuchaba hablar al resto de los kaios, pero simplemente no concidía. Por lo tanto, Zamasu era visto como un ser bastante serio y reservado. Pero a Zamasu no le importaba, no le interesaba si los demás coincidían con él o no. Él sabía que era distinto y eso le encantaba, sabía que esa diferencia era su gran virtud, ningún dios había nacido con el entendimiento para comprenderlo, él era único.

Sus pensamientos fueron afirmados cuando Gowasu lo eligió como discípulo gracias a las maravillosas habilidades de combate de Zamasu. Zamasu sonrió de lado, jamás olvidaría aquella ocasión en que su genio salió a la luz y los otros Kaios lo veían partir con Gowasu, él, el futuro Supremo Kaio del Universo 10. Recordó aquel entrenamiento con los kaios del universo 7. Para Zamasu estos kaios le eran indiferentes, siempre hablaban de como ayudaron a proteger a los mortales de un planeta llamado “Tierra” de una terrible amenaza. _“Que pérdida de tiempo”_ , pensó.

En muchas ocasiones Gowasu le había hablado de los mortales y el deber que tenían de protegerlos, Zamasu simplemente no le hallaba sentido a sus palabras, tampoco buscaba ese sentido. Zamasu sabía que nadie comprendía su forma de ver la justicia, aquello que le da sentido al hecho de ser dioses. _“Se ilusionan a sí mismos con vagas esperanzas de que seres inferiores alcancen el entendimiento”._

…

Al día siguiente Zamasu se levantó temprano para comenzar sus lecciones y preparar el té. Hoy tendría que llevarlo hasta el gran árbol, ya que Gowasu le dijo que ahí es donde lo esperaría para la lección. Zamasu alistó el carrito, las tazas y la tetera, todo con el mismo orden y cuidado que siempre ponía al hacer las cosas. Mientras caminaba por el sendero recordó aquello que había estado pensando la tarde anterior, “ _tal vez si comparto esto con Gowasu, él me entenderá, él me eligió como su aprendiz, él debió notar aquella diferencia que hay en mí.”_

Llegó con su maestro y sirvió el té. Platicó con él, pero los resultados no fueron positivos, aun así, Zamasu se mantuvo tranquilo. Después de sus lecciones, se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el templo, Gowasu seguía hablando acerca del deber de los dioses y cómo debían proteger a los mortales. Zamasu hervía del coraje, ¿Cómo es que nadie entendía, nadie jamás se había puesto a pensar de manera objetiva?

— ¿Has entendido, Zamasu?― preguntó Gowasu volteando hacia él.

―Sí ― respondió Zamasu con una reverencia, pero no lo dijo de forma sincera, la rabia de que su punto de vista fuese visto de forma negativa lo irritaba mucho. Era una lógica tan simple, pero nadie se daba cuenta de eso. En ese momento, hubo un resplandor de luz en el cielo.

Del resplandor, aparecieron tres figuras. Una cayó abruptamente en el suelo, las otras dos aterrizaron suavemente sobre el pasto. Eran Whis y Bills, el dios de la destrucción. Gowasu los saludó con una reverencia y Zamasu hizo lo mismo. Después de unos breves saludos Gowasu presentó a su aprendiz.

―Este es mi aprendiz, Zamasu― dijo orgulloso el anciano kaioshin.

―Es un gusto conocerlos— respondió Zamasu, apenas terminó la frase, un hombre de traje naranja y azul se acercó a una gran velocidad hacia él. Al instante pudo notar que era un mortal. ¿Qué hacía en un lugar sagrado ese… salvaje?

Su cabello y pendientes volaron ante la ráfaga de viento que aquel hombre había provocado.

—¿Tú eres aquel Kaio-shin que es genialmente fuerte?— preguntó el hombre y no dejaba de ver a Zamasu con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de emoción.

Zamasu quedó paralizado, quería retirarse pero no podía. Analizó brevemente a aquel sujeto. Era más o menos de su misma estatura, tenía la piel muy blanca que hacia contraste con su cabellera oscura y alborotada. El hombre se introdujo de una forma bastante extraña, al hacerlo, la negra cabellera rozó las vestiduras de Zamasu, produciéndole un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un mortal. El nombre de ese sujeto era Son-Gokú. Whis prosiguió a decir que venía del Universo 7, de la Tierra y que era un Saiyajin.

_“Un saiyajin… ¿quién será este hombre que viene acompañado del dios de la destrucción?”_ estaba pensando cuando de pronto, sintió dos fuertes manos en sus brazos. Dos manos que apretaban y tocaban de arriba abajo, eran las blancas manos del saiyajin. Zamasu se sorprendió, jamás había sido tocado así, dio un manotazo y reaccionó con enojo para ocultar su sorpresa. Gowasu llegó y le tomó la mano para detenerlo. Zamasu no planeaba hacer nada más, pero no dijo nada, su maestro se disculpó con Bills.

Gokú seguía insistiendo en pelear, pero Bills lo tomó de la oreja y lo lanzó hacia arriba. _“¿Por qué quiere pelear conmigo?”,_ se preguntaba Zamasu. Whis y Bills explicaron la razón de la visita y mencionaron un “Anillo del Tiempo”. Zamasu no podía despegar la vista de Gokú, que… ¿Qué era? Gokú se acercó de nuevo, había notado su mirada. Una vez más, Bills lo lanzó hacia arriba y la vista de Zamasu también se elevó. Estaba totalmente invadido por… lo que sea que fuese eso que había comenzado a sentir. No podía dejar de ver a ese saiyajin… de pronto, la voz de Gowasu lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Llegando al templo, Zamasu acompañó a Gowasu hasta una habitación a la cual jamás habían entrado. Las paredes estaban llenas de cajones, todos iguales. Gowasu abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una pequeña caja amarrada con un lazo morado. La llevaron hasta la mesa del patio y Gowasu la abrió delante de Bills y Whis. Mientras Gowasu les enseñaba el contenido de la caja, Gokú se acercó de nuevo a Zamasu.

El corazón de Zamasu se aceleró, sus manos sudaron, su estómago se volcó. _“¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí este mortal?”,_ se preguntó a sí mismo. Gokú con las manos juntas y una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo seguía pidiéndole que peleara con él, se acercaba más y más. Zamasu estaba muy nervioso, su única respuesta fue retroceder sin dejar de ver a los ojos a aquel saiyajin de cabello alborotado. Un paso, otro y el corazón de Zamasu latía cada vez con mayor intensidad, otro paso y la distancia entre la pared y su espala se seguía acortando.

—¡Aléjate de mí!— exclamó Zamasu

—Vamos, pelea conmigo— insistía Gokú

En ese momento Gowasu y los demás notaron lo que sucedía con ellos. Gokú de nuevo, hizo su petición de aquella forma tan extraña como anteriormente se había presentado.

—Pelea con él, Zamasu— dijo Gowasu

—P-p-pero… Gowasu—

—Esto te servirá para que pierdas tu hostilidad hacia los mortales. Intenta contenerte mientras pelees con él, no quisiera que dejaras herido a nuestro invitado.— dijo Gowasu con una sonrisa.

—¡NO!— exclamó Gokú — ¡No te contengas!— dijo dirigiéndose a Zamasu

—¡¿Qué?!—

—Hazle caso— dijo Bills —de lo contrario podrías morir—

 _“¿Morir… acaso este mortal tenía la capacidad de arrancarle la vida a un dios? Pero, yo no quiero pelear con este hombre, hay tanto que podría saber… si tan solo…”_ antes de que Zamasu terminara de hilar sus pensamientos Gowasu y los demás se dirigieron hacia afuera del templo.

Mientras caminaban, Zamasu no dejaba de ver de reojo a Goku, _“¿Por qué este mortal está tan interesado en mí?”_ pensaba Zamasu. Nunca nadie había mostrado tanto entusiasmo al conocerlo, eso le intimidaba un poco y a la vez le irritaba. Nunca se había sentido vulnerable ante nadie, ni siquiera ante su maestro o a sus superiores, él era un genio entre los de su clase… ¿Por qué este mortal le causaba estas sensaciones dentro de él? Lo miró de nuevo, parecía que desbordaba felicidad, no había dejado de sonreír. Zamasu sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba, en ese momento Gokú volteo hacia Zamasu y el rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, su cara sentía colorearse de vergüenza. Afortunadamente, nadie parecía haberlo notado.

Cada quién tomó sus posiciones, uno delante del otro.

—Bien, ¡comencemos!— exclamó Gokú mientras elevaba su Ki y de pronto, su cuerpo se vio envuelto en un aura dorada que despedía pequeños destellos de electricidad, su oscura cabellera se había vuelto rubia lo cual hizo palidecer aún más su piel, y sus ojos habían cambiado a un hermoso tono celeste.

Zamasu se impresionó de gran manera, abrió los ojos grandes y sin darse cuenta contuvo el aliento. Estaba totalmente deslumbrado, cuando escuchó la voz de Whis decir:

—A esta transformación se le llama Super Saiyajin.

—El único dios con el que he peleado es Bills- sama— dijo Gokú.

— ¡¿Con el Dios de la Destrucción?!— exclamó Zamasu sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Al oír esto, Gokú solamente sonrió de una forma traviesa, el estómago de Zamasu no dejaba de sentirse extraño ante esa sonrisa. Se vieron fijamente unos segundos más, Zamasu se había perdido entre el sorprendente poder de ese saiyajin y esos penetrantes ojos celestes que parecían atravesarlo por completo.

—¡Yo atacaré primero!— dijo Gokú

Esa frase trajo de vuelta a la mente de Zamasu y se puso en una posición de ataque. Gokú corrió hacia él con un puño por delante, Zamasu detuvo su puño con la mano y lo empujó hacia atrás mientras tomaba su brazo. Lo jaló hacia él, para luego aventarlo. Mientras este caía, Zamasu iba a golpearlo para terminar con esa situación de una buena vez. Pero Gokú fue rápido y detuvo la delgada mano de Zamasu con una bola de energía. De nuevo, el kaioshin se hallaba impresionado. Hubo un choque, y ambos elevaron su Ki.

Otro intento de Gokú con el puño, y una vez más, Zamasu lo detuvo. Sin embargo, esta vez el golpe iba dirigido con mucha más fuerza. Zamasu miró a Gokú a los ojos, no podía creer que un mortal como él existiera. Soltó el puño del saiyajin y este lo pateó en la cara. Ahora Zamasu se hallaba molesto, otro par de puñetazos volaron por el aire, uno logró golpear su rostro. Más golpes fueron arrojados pero el kaioshin los esquivaba con rapidez. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ese… mortal tan poderoso y… bello, lo había golpeado. Lo había hecho sentir vulnerable… Zamasu no podía despegar la vista de él. En ese instante, sintió otro golpe en la cara. No estaba listo, se había distraído y por lo tanto, cayó al suelo sin poner ninguna resistencia.

Vio venir delante de sus ojos otro puño volando directamente hacia él, pero Gokú se detuvo y regresó a su primer estado.

— ¡Eres realmente fuerte, el kaio-sama de mi universo no podría contra ti!— exclamó Gokú con una voz llena de entusiasmo.

Zamasu estaba molesto, jamás se había distraído así en una pelea, nunca. Nunca se había sentido a la merced de alguien, nunca había experimentado las emociones de ese día. Su genialidad y orgullo habían sido opacados por una derrota causada por la distracción de un mortal, un poderoso y bello saiyajin.

—Volvamos a pelear en otra ocasión— continuó Gokú mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del piso.

_“¡Distraído de una forma tan absurda!”_ pensó Zamasu lleno de ira mientras concentraba su Ki en la mano para volver a atacar.

— ¡Zamasu!— gritó Gowasu

La voz de Gowasu siempre lo hacía reaccionar, intentó despejar su mente y tomó la mano de Gokú. El toque con su piel fue electrificante, ¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo?, no había nada más molesto que no saber que le estaba pasando. Mientras los demás se despedían, él y Gokú se vieron fijamente por unos segundos. Zamasu sintió ese extraño calor en el rostro pero no le importó. Gokú se despidió y él y los demás desaparecieron de nuevo hacia el cielo. Zamasu estaba petrificado, perplejo.

—Zamasu, iremos al gran árbol— ordenó Gowasu, Zamasu no contestó. No lo había escuchado, seguía pensando en lo ocurrido. — ¡Zamasu!—

—S-sí, Gowasu-sama.

Mientras caminaban Zamasu le dijo a Gowasu:

—Gracias por dejarme pelear contra ese mortal Gowasu-sama, gracias a eso, puedo comprenderlos mejor.

—Me alegro de eso, espero que te haya servido para dejar de lado esa hostilidad hacia ellos.

—Pero, también me avergüenzo por esa derrota.

—Ya veo… Zamasu, comprender a los mortales es importante, te lleva al crecimiento personal. Eso es muy importante para un dios, ¿lo entiendes? Tanto el triunfo como la derrota son parte del camino a un conocimiento mayor.

Gowasu pidió otro té. Zamasu regresó al templo por las cosas para prepararlo. No se podía concentrar mientras la imagen de aquel saiyajin seguía apareciendo en su mente. El recuerdo de aquello que sintió con esos roces y los golpes, le erizaba la piel. Cerró los ojos, aquel ki dorado apareció en su mente, ¿Por qué era tan fuerte si era un simple mortal? Salió y preparó el té como de costumbre, mientras agitaba el té dentro de la tetera volvió a sentir esa ira, producto de lo débil que se sentía ante Gokú. _“Son Gokú… ¡no te olvidaré!”_

…

La noche había caído y Zamasu se dirigió hacia sus aposentos. Por primera vez, en todos sus años de vida no podía conciliar el sueño. Se movía de un lado a otro, rodaba por la cama sin poder dormir. El cuarto se iluminaba con una tenue luz azul y los ojos grises del kaioshin se dirigieron a la ventana _“¿Qué me está pasando?”,_ pensó, _“¿Qué clase de maldición ha caído sobre mí?”._

La imagen de Gokú aparecía una y otra vez, cada vez que esto ocurría los sentimientos nuevos que surgían dentro de Zamasu solo lo llamaban hacia nuevas sensaciones que deseaba experimentar. _“Un dios no puede fantasear de esta manera”_ , pensó Zamasu. Se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana y cerró los ojos intentando dormir.


	2. Obsesión

Zamasu se despertó sobresaltado, volteó hacia la ventana. El resplandor del día le encandiló los ojos, se había quedado dormido. Dio un respiro con pánico y se levantó de la cama de un brinco, corrió a cambiarse de ropa y salió corriendo hacia la cocina del templo. Mientras corría se terminó de amarrar la cinta celeste en la cintura y de un empujón abrió la puerta. Sacó el té, el juego de tazas, las especias, y entre todo el ajetreo un taza cayó al suelo.

— ¡Maldición!— exclamó Zamasu al ver la taza partirse en pedazos.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Zamasu?— preguntó Gowasu entrando a la cocina.

— ¡Gowasu- sama!, lo… lo siento tanto— dijo Zamasu con nervios al ver a su maestro mientras hacia una reverencia —me dormí muy tarde y por eso…

—Y por eso te despertaste hasta ahora— lo interrumpió Gowasu.

Zamasu no contesto y solo tragó saliva.

—Esto es muy extraño de ti Zamasu, siempre eres muy responsable con los horarios. ¿Qué fue lo que te mantuvo despierto tan tarde?

—E… estuve leyendo acerca de los mortales— mintió— después de la pelea de ayer, quedé muy intrigado por conocer más acerca de ellos. Quise saber más acerca de la clave de su existencia.

—Me hace muy feliz ver que estás reflexionado las cosas que te cuestan trabajo comprender Zamasu. Los kaios jóvenes como tú, suelen confundirse entre el deber y las ideas propias que no siempre con correctas. Si tu tiempo fue gastado en eso, me alegra saberlo. Prepara el té y llévalo al patio, tienes muchas lecciones y menos tiempo.

—Enseguida, Gowasu-sama.

Zamasu recogió los trozos de porcelana del piso y se apresuró a preparar el té. Mientras lo hacía, los recuerdos de la pelea con Gokú llegaron de nuevo a su mente. _“Idiota”_ , pensó mientras recordaba el rostro sonriente de Gokú. Llevó el carrito con las cosas hacia el patio y sirvió el té mientras Gowasu veía algo en su bola de cristal.

—Su té, Gowasu-sama— dijo Zamasu al colocar la taza de té sobre la mesa. Gowasu le dio un sorbo y dijo:

—Noto algo diferente en este té.

Zamasu estaba por sentarse cuando su maestro hizo esta observación, se quedó helado. _“Me distraje con esos pensamientos al hacer el té”_ , pensó. Pero se mantuvo callado y se limitó a decir:

—Es el mismo té de siempre, Gowasu-sama.

—Entonces, ¿es mi imaginación?

—Puede que lo sea, maestro. ¿Qué es lo que está viendo?— preguntó Zamasu para cambiar el tema de la conversación.

—Es el planeta de los Babari, una raza mortal que apenas está floreciendo.

Zamasu veía a los seres de apariencia reptil con disgusto. No solamente eran horribles, sino que su comportamiento era de los más salvaje e incivilizado. Violencia en su máxima expresión.

—Son bastante agresivos— comentó Gowasu al ver a los seres golpearse entre sí.

—Son unos incivilizados, Gowasu-sama… ¿no cree que deberíamos detener esto?

—¿A qué te refieres Zamasu?

—A destruirlos, no le veo el sentido a proteger a una raza como esa.

— ¡Zamasu, ese es el trabajo de los dioses de la destrucción! Hace un momento creí que habías dicho querer entender a los mortales…

—Quiero entenderlos, pero no me parece correcto dejar en el olvido actos tan violentos como este. No sé cómo puede observar algo así todos los días sin hacer nada.

—Suficiente. — dijo Gowasu en un tono severo —vayamos a verlos— Gowasu se puso de pie y entró al templo, Zamasu lo siguió hasta aquella habitación llena de cajones.

Gowasu sacó la caja de los anillos del tiempo y le explicó su uso a Zamasu. Posteriormente se teletransportaron al planeta de los Babari. Estar ahí en persona sólo le produjo más repudio a Zamasu.

—El anillo del Tiempo te permite viajar libremente en él. Solo podemos ir al futuro y regresar, viajar al pasado está prohibido, cambiar la historia es algo serio. Solo debe ser utilizado en momentos importantes y puede ser usado únicamente hasta tener cuatrocientos años como aprendiz. Pero en esta ocasión, te “ascenderé” temporalmente.

—Muchas gracias, Gowasu-sama— respondió Zamasu —Los… otros anillos— continuó él mientras señalaba los cuatro anillos verdes dentro de la caja— esos… ¿para qué sirven?

—Como ya te lo había dicho, viajar al pasado es algo prohibido ya que modificas la historia. A causa de esto, se crean mundos paralelos, esos anillos verdes corresponden a nuevos mundos creados por alguien que cambió la historia. Por cierto, no recuerdo que hubiese cuatro…

_“Entonces… ¿es posible crear un nuevo mundo?_ ”, pensó Zamasu.

—Quítate esos pothara de aprendiz, solo los supremos Kaio pueden usar el anillo del tiempo— añadió Gowasu mientras se quitaba uno de sus pendientes. —Ponlo en tu oreja izquierda y no te vayas a equivocar, de ser así quedaríamos fusionados y no podríamos volver a la normalidad. Aunque nacería un Kaio con las habilidades de ambos, ¿te gustaría fusionarte conmigo?— preguntó Gowasu bromeando.

―N-n… no, Gowasu-sama, creo que eso sería un tanto contraproducente― respondió Zamasu un poco nervioso.

Gowasu soltó una carcajada y dijo:

―Bien, toca el anillo conmigo y di: ¡Zennen!

Ambos tocaron el anillo y al pronunciar esa palabra se vieron envueltos en un remolino de luces y destellos. De pronto, aparecieron en el mismo planeta pero 1000 años en el futuro.

― ¡Mira esto Zamasu, parece que ya han aprendido a vivir en una civilización!― exclamó Gowasu apuntando a unas pequeñas casas de piedra. ― Gowasu bajó al suelo y Zamasu lo siguió ― ¡Mira!― dijo observando un pedazo de roca tallada en el suelo, ―parece que ya han establecido un lenguaje y una escritura― el anciano continúo su camino y tomó en sus manos algo parecido a un rudimentario instrumento musical. ―Observa esto Zamasu, incluso se han preocupado por expresar sus almas por medio de la música, nada de esto fuese posible si fusen destruidos, no sabemos que más puedan aportar al universo…―

Zamasu observaba aquello que su maestro le señalaba, pero nada de eso le convencía. Él seguía pensando en aquel saiyajin de cabello rubio y aura dorada. Si los mortales eran tan brutos, ¿Cómo fue posible para él obtener esos poderes?

Mientras su maestro hablaba Zamasu escuchó un ruido, no, era un escándalo. Se alejó un poco y detrás de unas rocas, pudo ver una muchedumbre de Babaris golpeándose entre sí.

― ¡S.. supremo Kaio, venga a ver esto!― gritó Zamasu

Gowasu fue inmediatamente mientras Zamasu observaba aquel desate de violencia sin sentido. No podía evitar sentir asco hacia aquellos actos que se desarrollaban frente a sus ojos.

―Prácticamente no han cambiado en nada― dijo Zamasu― Siguen levantándose unos contra otros, su violencia permanece… El universo no necesita esta raza insignificante…― mientras Zamasu pronunciaba estas palabras su corazón se llenaba cada vez más de odio.

Pero Zamasu no se había percatado de que habían llegado tres figuras con cierta autoridad, los Babari que los vieron se arrodillaron ante ellos, ya tenían también un sentido del orden y jerarquía social.

― ¡Mira eso Zamasu!― dijo Gowasu con la esperanza de que su aprendiz recapacitara, de pronto un Babari llegó por detrás, de forma amenazante. ― ¡Cuidado, Zamasu!― le gritó Gowasu a su discípulo que parecía perdido dentro de su mente.

Zamasu dio unos pasos al frente y expulsó a aquel mortal de apariencia reptil fácilmente.

―Zamasu, vuelve aquí, nos vamos― dijo Gowasu, pero Zamasu no lo escuchó.

El reptil humanoide se había puesto de pie y estaba listo para atacar de nuevo, al igual que Zamasu. _“Estúpido y bruto mortal”_ , pensó, “ _acabare con tu insignificante existencia, probaré que los dioses somos quienes decidimos sobre ustedes y no ustedes sobre nosotros._ ” La mano del kaioshin se iluminó con un aura morada.

― ¡ZAMASU! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Vuelve!― gritó Gowasu.

Zamasu lo ignoró, su ira era mayor a cualquier cosa que su maestro pudiera decirle. Y no solo era eso, volvió a recordar la pelea con Son-Gokú. _“Te mataré, esta vez no hay distracciones estúpidas_ ”. El Babari iba corriendo hacia Zamasu, pero él estaba listo para atacar. De un solo golpe, partió al gigantesco reptil por la mitad. En aquel momento Zamasu sintió una descarga de adrenalina enorme, lo había hecho, al fin, había matado a un mortal. No había palabras para describir esa enorme felicidad, esa sensación de poder.

― ¡Zamasu! ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?― dijo Gowasu

Zamasu estaba de espaldas a su maestro y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír levemente, “ _Con este reptil también ha muerto aquella derrota tonta contra Son-Gokú”_ , pensó él.

…

Regresaron al gran templo, Gowasu estaba más que enfadado con Zamasu. Jamás hubiera esperado algo así de él.

―Regrésame mi arcillo― le dijo a Zamasu.

Zamasu hizo como su maestro le dijo mientras guardaba silencio.

―Eso fue completamente innecesario, no debiste matarlo. Tú no sabes si él sería importante para ese planeta, cambiar su historia es algo serio. No tenías que matarlo, era cuestión de regresar y ya.

Zamasu miró a su maestro a los ojos y dijo:

―Esos seres no merecen nada, solo terminaran convirtiéndose en un planeta basura.

—Era solo un ejemplo Zamasu, todo en el universo tiene una razón de ser. Aun aunque parezca no tener sentido. Las lombrices por ejemplo, ellas fertilizan el suelo y gracias a su existencia crecen las plantas que nos dan de comer.

—Pero las lombrices no se vuelven unas contra otras— murmuró Zamasu.

Aprendiz y maestro se envolvieron en una discusión que parecía no tener fin hasta que Gowasu dijo:

—¡Justamente hoy habías dicho que habías leído acerca de los mortales, no entiendo cómo puedes seguir pensando así!

—Me interesa saber porque debemos protegerlos, pero no lo puedo comprender.

—Zamasu, tienes un gran sentido de justicia y eso es bueno. Pero demasiada fuerza en la justicia puede traer un desequilibrio en tu corazón. Debes reducir ese excedente de tu ser. Estoy seguro que tienes la fuerza para combatir ese odio que te oprime.

Zamasu asintió con la cabeza y luego inclinó su rostro.

—Entonces será lo primero que haga, tendré que refinar mi fuerza.

—Recuerda que la arrogancia está prohibida, es un peligro caer en ella ya que una vez dentro no puedes salir. No se trata solo de tu fuerza sino de tu corazón, piensa en todo aquello que está de más en él.

—Lo siento mucho, Gowasu-sama— dijo Zamasu sin levantar la mirada.

—Prepara algo de té y llévalo al gran árbol. Aún hay lecciones para hoy.

Zamasu hizo como su maestro le dijo y preparo el té. Mientras se hallaba solo dentro de la cocina recordó como asesinó a aquel Babari. _“Solo quitándole la vida me pude desprender de esa maldición de Son-Gokú”_ , pensó. _“Pero… ¿Por qué aún me siento insatisfecho? Era mi orgullo el cual quería recuperar y lo hice, ¿Por qué me sigo sintiendo tan extraño?”_

…

Las lecciones de aquel día habían sido agotadoras y más estresantes de lo normal. Gowasu parecía seguir molesto con Zamasu y al él le enfadaba recibir sermones que desde su punto de vista, carecían de lógica. Asimismo, Gowasu no dejaba de quejarse del té y su extraño color esas últimas veces. _“He hecho lo mismo una y otra vez”_ , pensó Zamasu “ _y aun así no logro comprenderlo, ¿será que solo busca enfadarme? ¿Sabrá de esto que me aflige y quiere que se lo platique?”,_

Zamasu abrió la puerta de su habitación y se sentó en el suelo delante de un aparato muy parecido a una computadora. Pero en vez de pantalla, esta tenía una bola de cristal. Encendió el aparato y entró a God Tube. Busco lo único que su corazón deseaba ver en esos momentos. Tecleó la palabra “Son- Gokú” en el buscador con curiosidad de saber qué resultados arrojaría. La sensación de hacer algo sin el conocimiento de nadie más, no se comparaba a aquello que sintió al asesinar, no… esto era mejor. Lo primero que apareció fueron las batallas de Gokú en el torneo de las artes marciales. Vio un vídeo, luego otro, otro más… estaba tan entretenido que no se dio cuenta cuando Gowasu llegó a la puerta.

— ¿Qué estás viendo?— preguntó Gowasu al entrar a la habitación.

—God Tube― respondió Zamasu sin quitar la vista de la bola de cristal. De pronto, reaccionó y volteó hacia Gowasu. Tomó el mouse e intentó quitar lo que estaba viendo pero era demasiado tarde, Gowasu ya se había dado cuenta. Comenzó a sudar de los nervios.

― ¡Oh, es una grabación de una pelea de los seres del 6to y 7mo universo! Parece ser un muy buen video, la etiqueta es “Son-Goku”, sigues pensando en esa pelea, ¿cierto?― dijo Gowasu en un tono más alegre.

—Ehhh… Gowasu-sama, que son esas cosas que flotan sobre la plataforma. ¿Acaso son planetas?— preguntó Zamasu, no tenía ganas de hablar sobre Son-Gokú.

—Oh, esas deben ser las Súper Esferas del Dragón. Creí que solo eran un rumor, dicen que pueden cumplir absolutamente cualquier deseo. No sabía que realmente existían. Ese es el premio para el ganador del combate, ¡Mira!, ganó ese sujeto llamado Monaka.

_“Absolutamente cualquier deseo…”,_ pensó Zamasu.

…

Ya entrada la tarde Zamasu se dirigió hacia la biblioteca del templo. Ahora tenía dos grandes intereses que necesitaba investigar, busco por cada uno de los enormes libreros y tomaba cualquier libro que hallara referente a los mortales o que hiciera mención de algún artefacto mágico. Su búsqueda no fue del todo exitosa pero sí logró juntar bastantes libros. Leía en párrafos grandes, muchas de las cosas que hallaba no eran muy relevantes. De pronto, uno de los libros más pequeños llamó su atención, era un libro azul con una pasta dura recubierta de tela, en su lomo había letras doradas que decían: “Eros, un misterio de los mortales.”

El libro parecía haber estado abandonado por años pues al abrirlo salió una nube de polvo, las hojas se hallaban amarillas por el paso del tiempo y la tela de la cubierta se veía gastada. En la introducción decía:

_“Escrito para aquellos dioses que al igual que yo han hallado el comportamiento humano como un misterio. Este libro contiene aquel aspecto que a los kaios nos es indiferente pero que vale la pena revisar, no se nos enseña, Eros nos busca a unos cuantos.”_

Zamasu estaba perplejo, ¿Qué demonios era ‘Eros’? ¿Acaso era eso que él estaba buscando, era aquello que lo hacía sentir tan extraño cuando recordaba a Son-Gokú? Leyó el pequeño libro, página tras página el misterio se develaba ante sus ojos. Aún no era ‘Eros’, pero aquel arquetipo humano si estaba manifestándose dentro de él. Era ese demonio del enamoramiento. Zamasu se sonrojó ¿acaso no era odio? Tal vez… odiaba la actitud estúpida de Son-Gokú, su atrevimiento y la forma en que le rogaba le habían molestado. Pero, al mismo tiempo la belleza que había hallado en él era irrepetible y paralizante. Avanzó hacia el penúltimo capítulo, la lectura lo confundía aún más… los mortales tenían una forma muy extraña de reproducirse. Sintió calor en el rostro y optó por cerrar el libro de golpe.

Tomó el libro y lo llevó hacia su recamara, lo escondió entre las sábanas y salió hacia la cocina para preparar el último té del día. Sirvió las tazas rápidamente, sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de leer.

—Te veo muy pensativo Zamasu— dijo Gowasu, después de darle un sorbo a su té.

—Gowasu- sama, la razón es que me he percatado… de que los mortales tienen ciertos sentimientos, que a los kaios jamás se nos enseñan— dijo Zamasu mientras tomaba asiento.

— ¿A qué sentimientos te refieres, Zamasu?

—Al amor— dijo Zamasu casi susurrando, mientras tomaba su taza de té entre sus manos.

—Claro que se nos enseña, hay muchos tipos de amor Zamasu. El amor hacia nuestro deber es lo que mantiene el universo protegido. Los mortales, ellos también experimentan distintos tipos de amor.

—Yo me refiero al Eros, no… lo puedo comprender.

Al oír esto Gowasu se sorprendió bastante. No había oído esa palabra en mucho tiempo, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue aquel viejo kaioshin del universo 7 que actuaba bastante extraño ante las terrestres.

—Zamasu… ¿Dónde has oído acerca de tal cosa?

—Lo leí, en uno de los libros de la biblioteca del templo. Era un tema corto y siento que es una virtud que tienen, ya que lo describen de una forma muy… bella.

—Antes que nada Zamasu, debes comprender que cada clase de seres tiene los impulsos que su cuerpo necesita. Los dioses no somos como ellos en ese aspecto y por lo tanto, nuestros cuerpos no necesitan de esa clase de actividades.

—El libro decía que hay kaios que pueden llegar a experimentar ese tipo de cosas.

—Eso sería un caso aislado y sumamente raro. Los dioses nos enfocamos en la búsqueda del conocimiento, la sabiduría, esa clase de cosas. Eso que tú mencionas son asuntos muy propios de los mortales y a nosotros los dioses no nos incumben.

— ¿Pero usted cree que eso pueda ser posible?

—Las variables dentro del universo son infinitas, no te podría dar una respuesta absoluta. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese tema Zamasu?

—No, solo es curiosidad. Es… algo que desconocía por completo, eso es todo.

…

Zamasu estaba solo en su cuarto, después de ponerse sus ropas para dormir fue hacia su cama y tomó el libro. Una página suelta cayó sobre la cama. Tenía un dibujo de un hombre humano desnudo, cabello rizado y alas como de ave. Su musculoso cuerpo se hallaba semi cubierto con una tela blanca. Debajo del dibujo unas letras decían:

_“Eros; dios griego (mito creado por los humanos del Universo 7). Según los mitos humanos, Eros representa a los deseos sexuales, el amor y el acto sexual entre hombres. Según la ideología griega el verdadero amor solo podía ser concebido entre hombres. El amor hombre/ mujer está bajo Afrodita y no Eros.”_

Zamasu recordó lo que había leído con anterioridad y se sonrojó. Abrió el libro y terminó de leerlo. Una vez terminado puso el libro en la mesa de noche y apagó la luz. De nuevo, no podía dormir. Ahora más cosas flotaban dentro de su mente, _“el amor, el amor erótico, el romance… no lo necesito, pero mi cuerpo no entiende. No debo pensar en eso. Además, Son-Goku es un estúpido sin remedio. Si tan solo su actitud cambiara… pero un humano no es capaz de cambiar su naturaleza”._ En ese momento, recordó las Súper Esferas del Dragón y una idea llegó a su mente. Era una idea perfecta, incapaz de fallar. Siguió pensando en esa idea, paso por paso… sonrió de lado al imaginar. Cerró los ojos, debía despertar lo más pronto posible al día siguiente.

Pero no logró dormir, su mente se hallaba demasiado ocupada. En cuanto vio los primeros rayos del sol se escabulló y salió del templo, se teletransportó al planeta de Zuno, el sabio del universo 7. Llegó sin ninguna duda de lo que quería, un guardia del templo quiso detenerlo al verlo pasar, pero él de un golpe lo lanzó hacia atrás abriendo la puerta de esta manera. Con pasos firmes y decididos entró hacia la enorme habitación donde el sabio se encontraba. Ante la violenta acción Zuno se puso nervioso, ¿Quién sería este ser tan agresivo?

— ¿Y usted es…?— preguntó Zuno temblando, pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a rodar por su regordete y rosado rostro.

Zamasu no contestó, él iba por respuestas no a ser interrogado.

—Dime todo lo que sepas acerca de las Súper Esferas del Dragón— ordenó Zamasu —TODO, lo que sepas— reafirmó.

Zuno se extrañó ante la pregunta del kaioshin, sin embargo, contestó recitando una serie de datos acerca de las Súper Esferas del Dragon.

—Deberás reunir las siete esferas que están dispersas en el universo 6 y 7, cada esfera está marcada con una estrella roja…

A Zamasu se le estaba agotando la paciencia, quería una respuesta rápida, no quería escuchar más datos inútiles. Gowasu seguramente ya había notado su ausencia y no podía demorar más tiempo. La lentitud para explicar de Zuno le parecía una falta de respeto ante un dios, parecía estarse burlando de él. Soltó un manotazo al cuello del sabio, cerca y con la fuerza suficiente para que este reaccionara ante la amenaza. Zuno se asustó y rápidamente llevó sus pequeñas y rechonchas manos hacia su cuello, más gotas de sudor salieron de su rostro.

—Soy un kaio-sama, podría eliminar a alguien como tú en un instante si así lo quisiera— dijo Zamasu mirando al sabio desde abajo pero con una mirada llena de impaciencia y enfado.

—P-p... pero usted pidió que le dijera todo lo que sé acerca de las Súper Esferas del Dragón— titubeo Zuno mientras seguía tocándose el cuello comprobando si estaba en buen estado.

— ¡Me interesa saber cómo usarlas!— exclamó Zamasu con enfado.

— ¿C… como usarlas? Bueno, como decía, debes reunir las siete que se hallan dispersas. Una vez juntas deberás decir en el lenguaje de los dioses: ¡Sal de ahí, Dios Dragón y cumple mi deseo, chonmage!

— _¿Chonmage?_ — repitió Zamasu incrédulo, le parecía una forma bastante ridícula de invocar a un dios Dragón.

—Así es, chonmage— reafirmó Zuno sin dejar de temblar por temor a recibir un ataque de parte del molesto kaio, seguía sudando pero continuó: —de esta manera, aparecerá el Dios Dragón y te cumplirá solo un deseo. Posteriormente, estas se volverán piedra y serán esparcidas de nuevo por el universo hasta que alguien más las busque intentando cumplir su deseo.

— ¿Entonces, todo lo que tengo que hacer es reunir las siete?— preguntó Zamasu.

—Ya has hecho tus preguntas— respondió Zuno

Zamasu se enfadó, su paciencia se agotaba cada vez más rápido ante la presencia de un “sabio” que parecía todo, menos eso.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más— dijo Zamasu amenazando a Zuno con su mano cerca de su cuello, —Lo único que necesito hacer es reunir las siete, ¿cierto?

—S... sí, así es— titubeo Zuno sin dejar de ver la mano del kaioshin que amenazaba su cuello como un cuchillo. —Pero por ahora no tienen su luz ya que han sido utilizadas de forma reciente, no tendrían efecto.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo podrían volver a ser utilizadas?

—El tiempo que le toma a una cucaracha nacer y morir.

Zamasu odiaba las respuestas ambiguas, ¿Por qué este sabio no le daba las respuestas que quería de manera clara? Acercó más su mano la cual destelló ligeramente con su ki púrpura. Zuno tragó saliva, se hallaba muy asustado.

—Un año— respondió rápidamente.

—¿Un año?— respondió Zamasu sorprendido, quitando así también su mano del cuello de Zuno.

—Así es, debes esperar.

—Ahora, ¡dime la ubicación de todas las esferas!— ordenó Zamasu.

Zuno se sorprendió de gran manera, ¿Cuál sería el interés de este Kaio por saber acerca de las Súper Esferas del Dragón? Su sorpresa se engrandeció cuando Zamasu añadió:

—Y dime todo lo que sepas acerca de Son-Gokú.

— ¿Son-Gokú? ¿Qué podría interesarte acerca de él?— preguntó Zuno desconcertado.

Zamasu se enfureció aún más y le dirigió a Zuno una mirada llena de odio. Zuno volvió a tragar saliva y contestó. Zamasu no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, estaba maravillado por la cantidad de peleas que Son-Gokú había pasado. Saliendo victorioso y cada vez más fuerte de cada batalla.

—Es una característica de los saiyajin, cada vez que reciben un daño, se recuperan y se vuelven mucho más fuertes— dijo Zuno— la raza de Son-Gokú es una raza de poderosos guerreros con habilidades increíbles. Otra característica es su gran apetito, comen demasiado y en grandes cantidades.

—Háblame de sus relaciones personales— ordenó Zamasu interrumpiendo a Zuno.

—Eh… de acuerdo, Son-Gokú vive en la Tierra, en el distrito 439 del Este…

— ¡Dije relaciones personales!— exclamó Zamasu haciendo temblar no solo a Zuno sino también a las lámparas flotantes que se hallaban dentro de la habitación.

—Bueno, él está casado con Milk, hija de Ox-Satán. Han tenido dos hijos, Son-Gohan, el primogénito y Son-Goten el menor. Su familia…

—¿Entonces está… casado?— preguntó Zamasu.

—Así es — Zuno continuo hablando acerca de Son-Gokú hasta que Zamasu dijo:

—Por último, ¿las Súper Esferas del Dragón le permiten a un dios intercambiar su cuerpo con el de un mortal?

—Si, como lo eh dicho anteriormente, las Súper Esferas del Dragón pueden conceder absolutamente cualquier deseo.

Ya era tarde, se le había ido el tiempo muy rápido. Sus oídos parecían no querer parar de escuchar sobre Son-Gokú, pero sus lecciones lo aguardaban, así como el plan que en su mente tejía. Se teletransportó de vuelta hacia el templo y rápidamente fue hacia la cocina a preparar el té. Seguramente Gowasu ya lo estaría esperando en la explanada del templo.

Mientras empujaba el carrito con el té y las tazas por el largo pasillo en penumbra, no dejaba de pensar en todo aquello que escuchó de Zuno. Gokú ya tenía toda una vida hecha. Había pasado por una infinidad de cosas, tenía hijos… había consumado aquel “Eros” del cual había leído. Y recordando eso pensó dentro de él: _“Entonces estaba en lo correcto. No solo no puedo cambiarlo, sino que no hay espacio para mí, seguir mi plan es la única respuesta para mis deseos y mi justicia. El ya consumó ese intento de “Eros” con alguien, y yo, siendo un dios, ignorante de todo aquello… me veo como un novato ante situaciones que no comprendo.”_

La ira de Zamasu comenzó a subir mientras sus pensamientos creaban un caos en su mente y los sentimientos de odio también crecían… sus manos se iluminaron con el ki morado de Zamasu mientras pensaba: _“pero nada de eso sucedió como los dioses lo describen, no veo la belleza en ese matrimonio. Lo hizo por cumplir una promesa, ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba todo aquello… al igual que yo, que desconocía eso por completo. No hay belleza, solo errores, errores que un dios debe corregir.”_

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió, se sorprendió enormemente al ver de nuevo a Whis y Bills en el templo. Intentó calmarse y sonrió, Gowasu volteó.

—Zamasu, no sabía que ya habías regresado. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Mil disculpas Gowasu-sama, recibí una llamada de emergencia de mi sucesor Kaio— mintió Zamasu mientras hacia una reverencia.

—Bueno, que bien que ya estás aquí, tenemos visita.

_“¿Que hacen ellos aquí?”,_ se preguntó a sí mismo Zamasu. Intentó actuar normal y se dio la vuelta para cerrar las puertas del pasillo.

—Que sorpresa, si es el Dios de la Destrucción, Bills-sama y Whis-sama. Estaba atendiendo unos asuntos en la parte Norte de este universo, perdón por hacerlos esperar— dijo Zamasu al poner el carrito a lado de la mesa. — ¿Qué es lo que los trae por aquí de nuevo?

—De casualidad… no andabas en el planeta de Zuno… ¿o sí?— preguntó Bills.

Zamasu se puso nervioso y las manos le comenzaron a sudar. Sabían en donde había estado, ¿pero cómo?

—Realmente usted lo sabe todo, no esperaría menos de un Dios de la Destrucción— respondió Zamasu falsamente elogiando a Bills.

— ¿Por qué le preguntaste a Zuno acerca de las Súper Esferas del Dragón y Gokú?

El corazón de Zamasu se agitó, sentía como los nervios subían a su rostro y caían pequeñas gotas de sudor de su frente.

—Bueno… vi el torneo en God Tube y despertó mi interés.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando Zamasu?

—Ehm, bueno… yo, solo quería saber…

— ¡Zamasu! ¡¿Qué significa todo esto? ¡Explícate!— exclamó Gowasu.

De pronto apareció el Supremo Kaioshin del 7mo Universo.

—Siento la tardanza Bills-sama. ¡Zamasu! Vi tu futuro con la ayuda del Anillo del Tiempo y vi todas las malas acciones que estas a punto de cometer…

— ¿Malas acciones? Zamasu no sería capaz de algo así…— intervino Gowasu.

—Por desgracia, así son las cosas Bills-sama, Gowasu- sama… de haber llegado después usted seguramente hubiese sido asesinado por él— respondió el Kaioshin.

— Esto debe ser alguna clase de malentendido ¡Zamasu, di algo!

“ _Estúpido enano del universo 7, me alegraría degollarte a ti primero”_ , pensó Zamasu. Su mente comenzaba a nublarse de ira en ese momento, pero a la vez, de temor ya que no sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias de este encuentro. No despegó la vista del suelo.

—Debido a este tipo de revelaciones… tendré que destruirte— declaró Bills.

— ¿Malas acciones?— respondió Zamasu levantando la mirada — ¿Por qué no los llamas como lo que son realmente? Actos justos y morales.

—Eso a lo que tu llamas justicia es sólo una ilusión, tus ideas están demasiado lejos de la realidad— replicó Bills.

— ¡Zamasu, creí que habías reflexionado!— exclamó Gowasu.

— ¿Reflexionar? Solo un tonto haría eso, soy muy firme en lo que sé que es correcto, ¿porque insisten en que yo estoy equivocado y ustedes en lo correcto? ¿Sólo porque son más? Yo sigo la justicia de un dios. Y, si he realizado mis planes en el futuro… creo que es obvio que no puedo morir aquí— dijo Zamasu mientras una sonrisa llena maldad se dibujaba sobre su rostro. Acto seguido, una espada de ki salió de la mano de Zamasu y arremetió contra Bills.

Bills lo detuvo con una sola mano, apretó la mano del kaioshin y la torció mientras le dijo:

—No seas engreído.

Puso su otra mano sobre el rostro de Zamasu y pronunció la palabra: “Hakai”. En un instante el cuerpo de Zamasu comenzó a desintegrarse en destellos de luz, Zamasu gritó hasta que su cuerpo se desvaneció por completo.


	3. ¿Otro yo?

Zamasu despertó gritando, todo había parecido tan real… se tocó la cara, el pecho y miró sus manos, efectivamente había sido un sueño, ¿pero hasta dónde? ¿Qué había sido real y que no? Suspiró y miró a su alrededor… seguía en el templo. Estaba por levantarse de la cama cuando sintió un bulto a lado de él, era el libro de cubierta azul. “ _Me quedé dormido leyendo esto_ ”, pensó mientras ponía el libro en la mesa de noche. Fue hacia el espejo sólo para verificar que no tuviera una aureola sobre la cabeza. No había nada, exhaló con alivio y procedió a cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras se cambiaba recordó todo aquello que había hecho, en lo que pensaba hacer… porque efectivamente _sí_ quería ir a interrogar a Zuno, pero después de lo había soñado le daba cierto temor ir. _“¿Y si voy después, o todo aquello que escuché es cierto?, ¿Bills me estará buscando?”_ , se ajustó la cinta azul en su delgada cintura y salió de la habitación.

Volteó hacia el otro lado del pasillo, de ese lado se hubiera ido para ir al planeta de Zuno, pero ya no sabía ni que hacer, un escalofrío le subió por la espalda al recordar cómo había sido destruido. Fue hacia la cocina a preparar el té para las lecciones de ese día, mientras se calentaba el agua cerró los ojos intentando recordar su sueño, _“me dormí con el libro en las manos, pero la idea sigue en mi mente_ ”, pensó. El agua hirvió y él alistó las cosas para ponerlas sobre el carrito, mientras caminaba por el pasillo intentaba aclarar su mente y recordar las cosas de la lección anterior, seguramente Gowasu ya estaría esperándolo con la expectativa de que repasaran la última lección de ayer.

Pero al abrir las puertas del pasillo Zamasu se halló con una macabra escena. Delante de sus ojos había un hombre, idéntico a Son-Gokú pero con otra vestimenta, únicamente con su apariencia Zamasu se quedó sin aliento. Su mano derecha resplandecía con una espada de ki morado, sonreía de una forma malvada, algo extraño de ver en el cuerpo de Son-Gokú. Y finalmente, tirado a los pies de este misterioso hombre se hallaba el cadáver de Gowasu. Había una enorme herida en el pecho del anciano kaioshin, estaba totalmente tieso y sus arcillos habían sido removidos.

Zamasu corrió hacia el cuerpo de su maestro. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba a punto de arrodillarse a su lado, cuando el cuerpo de Gowasu se desvaneció en destellos de luz y se elevó hacia el cielo. Zamasu se quedó mirando el piso, estaba muy confundido. Un vació en su pecho y una sensación horrible parecía posarse sobre él.

— ¿Tú también querías hacer esto, no es así?— preguntó el misterioso hombre mientras se quitaba uno de los arcillos que traía puesto y se lo ofreció a Zamasu, —Con esto, tú también eres un supremo kaioshin— añadió mientras le entregaba a Zamasu el arete.

Zamasu estaba en shock. Una gota de sudor cayó de su frente mientras extendía su mano para tomar el arete. Su cuerpo entero temblaba ante la presencia de ese hombre, ¿Por qué? Zamasu se puso de pie y preguntó:

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Yo soy tu— le respondió el hombre a Zamasu sin dejar de sonreír de lado.

—Tu… ¿eres yo?— replicó Zamasu incrédulo ante las palabras de este hombre.

—Así es, y he viajado desde el pasado hasta aquí por nuestra justicia, para erradicar el mal.

Zamasu abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿cómo… era posible eso? ¿Cómo es que ese hombre idéntico a Son-Gokú decía ser él?

—Te necesito— dijo aquel hombre mientras le extendía la mano en forma de saludo.

Zamasu a pesar de su confusión, decidió confiar en él. En aquel momento pudo darse cuenta de que aquel cuerpo efectivamente le pertenecía a Son-Gokú. Sin embargo, por sus palabras sabía que debía haber otra alma dentro de él. Tomó la mano de aquel hombre, la piel era tan suave como la recordaba. Volvió a sentir esa sensación electrificante que había experimentado, aquella vez que Son-Gokú lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Él miró a Zamasu directamente a los ojos mientras sonrió de lado de una manera tan peculiar que Zamasu hizo lo mismo.

—¡Por nuestra justicia!— exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo y para su sorpresa de ambos, los dos cerraron ese encuentro con un cálido abrazo.

Esa experiencia fue tal como Zamasu imaginaba que sería, los fuertes brazos de Son-Gokú envolviendo su cuerpo, tan cerca que la calidez de sus ropas parecía fundirse una con otra. El simple contacto del torso de Son-Gokú con el de Zamasu lo hicieron estremecerse por completo. Se mantuvieron abrazados unos segundos, diferentes cosas pasaban por le mente de ambos mientras el silencio reinaba en el patio del templo. Se soltaron y Zamasu preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que sigue ahora?

—Primeramente, hay que cumplir tus deseos— dijo aquel hombre mirando fijamente a Zamasu.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Zamasu sonrojándose levemente.

El hombre de la vestimenta oscura levantó el puño mostrando el brillante anillo plateado que portaba en la mano derecha.

—Ya sabes que hacer— dijo él con una sonrisa.

Zamasu levantó su puño y lo unió al de él, de forma que ambos estuviesen tocando el anillo. Se teletransportaron frente a las Súper Esferas del Dragón en algún lugar del espacio.

—Las reuní para ti, ahora pide tu deseo— le dijo él a Zamasu.

Zamasu estaba confundido, ¿Qué se suponía que debía pedir? El aliado que necesitaba para sus planes ya estaba ahí. ¿Qué más necesitaba? Zamasu volteó hacia él y el hombre automáticamente notó la confusión en los grises ojos del kaioshin.

—Recuerda que tenemos pensamientos similares, yo ya tengo este cuerpo… ¿Qué es lo que _tú_ necesitas?

Zamasu invocó al Dios Dragón y pidió la inmortalidad para su cuerpo. El Dragón le concedió su deseo y al instante el cuerpo de Zamasu resplandeció y sus ojos se llenaron de una brillante luz roja, el resplandor se apagó y su cuerpo volvió a su estado normal. Miró sus manos, todo parecía en orden pero una extraña sensación de poder lo invadió por completo, sonrió de lado y dijo:

—Perfecto— al instante, el Dragón desapareció y las esferas se esparcieron por el universo tal como Zuno le había dicho.

Una vez pedido el deseo, el hombre idéntico a Son-Gokú le dijo a Zamasu:

—Ahora, vamos a donde nuestros planes ya están siendo realizados.

Tocaron el anillo y aparecieron en la terraza de una hermosa cabaña rodeada del espeso y verde bosque. El aliento de Zamasu se detuvo ante tan hermoso paisaje.

— ¿Estamos en la tierra, cierto?— preguntó Zamasu observando el horizonte.

—Así es, el tiempo que eh estado aquí me he dado cuenta de lo bello que es este lugar. Los atardeceres y las noches son hermosas— respondió mirando a Zamasu.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo debo llamarte?, ¿Zamasu?— preguntó el kaioshin volteando hacia el hombre.

El saiyajin se rió entre dientes y contestó:

—Puedes llamarme Zamasu si gustas, aunque mi apariencia no tiene nada que ver con la tuya— se rio un poco más y añadió— a pesar de ser la misma persona, yo ya he peleado con estos mortales que se oponen a nuestra justicia. Llegué aquí antes y por lo tanto, mi experiencia también es mayor. Las habilidades de nuestros cuerpos son distintas…. En fin, hay un nombre que los humanos me han puesto y que me agrada bastante… puedes llamarme Gokú Black, o simplemente Black.

—¿Black? Pero si nuestros corazones son los mismos… ¿Por qué no conservas nuestro nombre?

—Porque las experiencias y habilidades que he adquirido con este cuerpo me han cambiado, no es lo mismo verme en el espejo. Pero si gustas, frente a nuestros oponentes me puedes llamar Zamasu, no puedo esperar a ver su cara de confusión— respondió Black sonriendo de forma traviesa.

—De acuerdo, _Black_ , de todas formas creo que llamarte “Zamasu”, sería un tanto extraño mientras te hayas en ese cuerpo. No termino de asimilar que somos la misma persona, te ves tan distinto…. Tan…

— ¿Bello?— preguntó Black intensificando su sonrisa y acercándose a Zamasu.

—¡N-no! Yo quería decir….

Black se acercó más y poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de Zamasu dijo:

—Recuerda que yo soy tu, y conozco todo aquello que por lo que pasaste, lo que sientes al verme en esta forma. Tú y yo sabemos cuáles son nuestros planes, nuestros deseos… con este cuerpo.

Los ojos grises de Zamasu se abrieron grandes ante la cercanía del saiyajin, su nariz tocaba la suya y podía sentir su aliento de cerca. Zamasu apretó los labios y retrocedió levemente sonrojado.

— ¿Y este lugar es…?— preguntó Zamasu intentando cambiar de tema.

Black sonrió de lado y contestó:

—Es nuestro hogar, alejado de esos molestos mortales, de la pelea que tendremos con unos desagradables saiyajin. No es tan grande como el templo pero es mucho más cómodo, te lo aseguro. Antes de traerte aquí me aseguré de que todo estuviese listo, hay té caliente adentro…— Black abrió la puerta de cristal de la terraza e hizo un ademan invitando a Zamasu hacia a dentro.

Zamasu entró a la cabaña, realmente parecía un lugar acogedor. Era un lugar bastante amplio para los dos y todo el lugar olía al fresco aroma de los pinos del bosque. Black cerró las puertas y se dirigieron a la cocina.

—Toma asiento— dijo Black mientras iba a la cocina por una charola con el juego de porcelana para servir el té.

Zamasu se sentó mientras observaba a su alrededor, todo estaba muy limpio y bien acomodado, las cortinas de la ventana cerca de la mesa caían suavemente hasta el piso. La pequeña mesa se hallaba bellamente decorada con un jarrón lleno de flores silvestres, su delicado aroma se mezclaba con la fragancia del té recién hecho. Black puso las cosas sobre la mesa y sirvió té para ambos.

—Tú té— dijo Black mientras ponía la taza frente a Zamasu, al hacer esto, los ojos del kaioshin y del saiyajin se encontraron, haciendo que ambos se sintieran un tanto extraños.

Black tomó asiento delante de Zamasu y ambos bebieron el té en silencio. Entre sorbo y sorbo ambos aprovechaban para verse brevemente.

—¿Aún no logras asimilar lo que está pasando, cierto?— dijo Black sonriendo de lado.

—Sé lo que ocurre, pero quisiera saber, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—Seguí el plan. Creo que tú también ya estabas pensando en eso, ¿no es así? Hice todo lo que fue necesario para conseguir este cuerpo, este poder. Viajé a través de las líneas del tiempo con ayuda de esto. — dijo mostrando el anillo plateado que llevaba en el dedo índice de la mano derecha —me adelanté un poco a ti, eso es todo. Después de reunir la información y el anillo, reuní las esferas y pedí mi deseo. Hay algo que creo te va a encantar, una vez que intercambié cuerpos con Son-Gokú me teletransporté al lugar donde trabajaba. Ahí se hallaba su familia… y los asesiné a todos.

Al oír esto Zamasu casi se ahogó con su té.

— ¿En serio hiciste eso?

Black sonrió de oreja a oreja, asentó con la cabeza y continúo:

—Y no sólo eso, gracias a este poderoso cuerpo logré asesinar a los dioses de esta línea del tiempo. Como vez, no hay nada que nos pueda detener… aunque hay un pequeño estorbo… hay un saiyajin llamado Trunks, este viajó al pasado para pedir ayuda de Son Gokú y de un tal Vegeta. La verdad es que ante mí no son nada y ahora que tengo tu ayuda estoy seguro de que los acabaremos.

— ¿Entonces aún hay problemas?

—Así es, pero no te preocupes, no son nada.

…

El día pareció transcurrir de forma lenta, no había mucho que hacer. Black ya había llevado a Zamasu a la ciudad para que viera lo que él había logrado. Zamasu estaba más que contento. Regresaron a la cabaña y Black le mostró su habitación a Zamasu.

—Esta habitación es para ti, la mía es la que está allá— dijo Black señalando la puerta que se hallaba a dos puertas de distancia. —Hay ropa limpia en los cajones, y el baño es ese, me iré a dormir— dijo Black, soltó un bostezo mientras pasaba sus dedos por su alborotada melena oscura.

Black se retiró a su cuarto y Zamasu hizo lo mismo. La habitación que Black le había asignado era muy amplia y bonita. Tenía enormes ventanas con largas cortinas semi transparentes que permitían la entrada de la luz de la luna y ver el estrellado cielo nocturno. La cama era grande, con suaves sábanas de lino gris. Fue hacia los cajones, estaban llenos de ropa de kaioshin, perfectamente dobladas y colgadas. _“Sí que pensó en todo”,_ se dijo Zamasu a sí mismo. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó su ropa de dormir. Se cambió y se acostó, no podía dormir. Se sentía demasiado raro, las emociones que el recuerdo de Son-Gokú le provocaba no habían desaparecido, al contrario… se habían intensificado.

_“Ahora es… como yo, tiene la personalidad que me gustaría que alguien con su poderes tuviera, tiene mis ideales, pero es… yo, no lo puedo ver así”._ Recordó aquello que Black le había dicho en la terraza, pero solo logró confundirse más. Mientras tanto Black también batallaba contra los pensamientos que lo asfixiaban. _“¿Por qué me le acerqué así? Es… tan raro verme desde otro cuerpo, pero yo no soy él. Yo tengo este cuerpo…”_ puso sus manos sobre su rostro, “ _Pero como yo mismo dije, hay muchas cosas que nos hacen diferentes…”._


	4. Estarás a Salvo Conmigo

Zamasu estaba dando vueltas en la cama, era demasiado espacio para él. Miró hacia afuera, el cielo y el bosque brillaban con la hermosa luz plateada de la luna. Suspiró, estaba feliz, había logrado su sueño… pero también se hallaba confundido. No lograba despejar su mente. Había algo que aún le molestaba. Se levantó de la cama y tomó una bata del armario. Salió del cuarto y caminó hacia afuera, sin siquiera pensar a donde iría, solo quería salir de su habitación.

Apenas había dado unos pasos en el pasillo cuando se topó con Black.

— ¿Qué haces despierto Zamasu? Creí que ya estabas dormido. — Dijo Black mientras le daba un sorbo al vaso de agua que llevaba en la mano.

Zamasu se sorprendió al oír su voz, la tenue luz nocturna sobre la piel de Black formaba una hermosa imagen de su apariencia, Zamasu tragó saliva y contestó:

—No puedo dormir, supongo que es por el cambio. Yo también creí que ya estabas dormido.

Black sonrió y dijo:

—Ya veo… ven, acompáñame. — le dijo a Zamasu mientras comenzó a caminar delante de él hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta para Zamasu.

Zamasu miró a su alrededor, la habitación no estaba tan iluminada como la de él, las ventanas en la habitación de Black eran mucho más pequeñas y las cortinas también eran más oscuras. Black caminó hacia una enorme cortina y la jaló, detrás de esta se hallaba una puerta de cristal que llevaba a un pequeño balcón. Black recorrió el cristal y le dijo a Zamasu:

—Ven, la vista desde este lugar es hermosa.

Zamasu salió hacia el balcón, el bosque nocturno era fascinante, miró hacia arriba, hacia el precioso cielo aterciopelado lleno de estrellas.

—Este planeta es realmente hermoso… lástima que los humanos lo descuiden con su ignorancia— dijo Zamasu

—Este lugar siempre me relaja cuando me siento irritado— dijo Black mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Zamasu. —Esto es más pequeño que la terraza pero el paisaje es distinto, realmente tranquilizador.

—Mañana vendrán esos saiyajin, ¿no es así?— preguntó Zamasu mirando hacia a Black.

—No lo sé, supongo que sí. Les di una paliza, pero son muy necios. Parece no importarles cuantas veces los aplaste, quieren seguir peleando. Son un fastidio.

Zamasu se rió un poco mientras dijo:

—Es un tanto extraño oír eso de alguien que tiene el cuerpo de un saiyajin.

—No me compares con ellos— respondió Black un poco enfadado —yo soy diferente, sé utilizar este cuerpo de la manera correcta.

—A decir verdad, tu ki si es más fuerte que el que percibí en Son-Gokú. Espero poder eliminarlo finalmente en la próxima pelea.

— ¿Estas ansioso por verlo, verdad?

Zamasu sintió cosquillas en su estómago al oír la pregunta, no había nada más odioso que eso.

—Quiero verlo para matarlo— aclaró Zamasu en un tono severo.

—Si… yo también quiero asesinarlo. Sabes, ahora que estoy dentro de este cuerpo ya no tengo esos pensamientos de dios descarriado cada vez que lo veo. Me concentro en nuestro único propósito: destruirlo a él y a todos los humanos.

—Tal vez porque ya tienes lo que quieres— replicó Zamasu un tanto molesto— Si yo tuviera ese cuerpo tampoco tendría nada de que quejarme.

—Ah, pero si también lo tienes. Me tienes a mí y eres inmortal, ¿Qué más quieres?— dijo Black suavemente mientras avanzaba hacia Zamasu.

—No quiero nada más, solo quiero que nuestro plan se pueda llevar a cabo— dijo Zamasu dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Pero sigues molesto, lo puedo ver en tus ojos… ¿Qué más necesitas Zamasu?

—No lo sé, así que deja de molestarme Black— respondió Zamasu mientras le dio la espalda a Black y se recargó en el barandal.

—No quiero molestar, necesitamos estar unidos para poder atacar a esos mortales. Con mi poder ilimitado y tu inmortalidad nos protegeremos uno al otro. Si te atacan, yo los atacaré. Si me atacan yo sé que tu harías lo mismo por mí. Nos complementamos… tu inmortalidad compensa mi debilidad, mi poder compensa la tuya.

Mientras Black hablaba Zamasu sintió ganas de llorar, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Apretó el barandal con sus manos e interrumpiendo a Black se lanzó hacia a él y lo abrazó. Black se sorprendió muchísimo y se sonrojó mientras sentía los brazos del kaioshin envolviéndose alrededor de su torso.

—Z-Zamasu… ¿Qué estás haciendo?— dijo Black mirando al kaioshin.

—No lo sé— contestó Zamasu recargando su rostro en el pecho de Black —lo único que sé es que no puedo descargar la ira que tengo contra ti, tú me entiendes… tú también persigues mis planes. Nadie jamás me había entendido o mostrado que le interesaba protegerme. Hoy he sentido tantas cosas, es abrumador, demasiado. Y con lo que dijiste, sé que es mi deber protegerte, después de todo _yo_ soy el inmortal— respondió mientras miraba a Black sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Black sonrió y besó suavemente el blanco cabello de Zamasu.

—Acabaremos con esos saiyajin y los mortales, no hay nadie con mayor poder. En ese momento Zamasu notó unas marcas en el cuerpo de Black, su abrazo le había recorrido la bata un poco. La recorrió un poco más y acarició con sus dedos aquellas marcas.

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Zamasu.

—Golpes, este cuerpo se regenera rápido, no te preocupes.

—Si eres tan fuerte, ¿Por qué lograron tocarte?

—Me descuidé, es todo. Los mandé de vuelta a su época, creo que eso te prueba que soy más fuerte que ellos juntos.

— ¿Y qué tal si te vuelven a atacar? ¿Qué tal si te matan? Todo habría sido en vano…

Black se rio entre dientes y atrajo de nuevo a Zamasu hacia él.

—Pero ahora estás conmigo, _sé_ que estarás ahí para que eso no pase.

Zamasu miró a los ojos a Black y volvió a apretar su cuerpo, más suavemente esta vez.

—No dejaré que nada te pase. Yo mismo me encargaré de matar a Son-Gokú. — mientras decía estas palabras Zamasu puso su mano en el cálido y suave pecho de Black mientras emitía energía hacia su cuerpo. Los moretes en la piel de Black desaparecieron.

Black vio su pecho, había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Yo tampoco dejaré que te lastimen. Si bien es cierto que eres inmortal, eres más frágil que yo. Prefiero ser quien reciba los golpes, fortalecen mi cuerpo.

Zamasu sonrió mientras veía dentro de los oscuros ojos de Black, una suave brisa hizo volar el cabello de ambos.

—Ya deberíamos ir a dormir, hay que descansar para la pelea de mañana— dijo Black.

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta del balcón regresando a la habitación de Black. Black cerró la puerta y recorrió la cortina, Zamasu ya estaba por dejar la habitación cuando escuchó:

—¡Zamasu!

—¿Qué sucede?— le preguntó a Black mientras volteó hacia atrás.

—¿Te molestaría quedarte a dormir aquí?— le preguntó suavemente.

Zamasu se sonrojó, dudaba que Black pudiese notar lo nervioso que lo había puesto, pero accedió. Caminaron hacia la cama, Black se quitó la bata, estaba sin camisa. Cada quien ocupó un extremo del colchón, ambos se daban la espalda. Black se dio la vuelta y con su mano hizo que Zamasu volteara hacia él. Ambos se veían a los ojos. Black acarició el rostro de Zamasu y le dijo:

—Siendo iguales y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes… esto es muy raro para mí.

—Nuestras almas son las mismas. — dijo Zamasu

—Pero nuestros cuerpos no. ¿Crees que ya puedas dormir ahora?

—Aún no siento sueño, debería regresar a mi cuarto.

—No, quédate. Toda tu vida has dormido solo, ahora me tienes a mí.

Black abrazó al kaioshin, Zamasu se estremeció al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Black. A pesar de los nervios, Zamasu también apretó el cuerpo de Black con sus manos, la piel de Black era adictivamente suave. Black volvió a besar el cabello de Zamasu mientras le susurró:

—Hay que dormir, tú eres inmortal pero este cuerpo que poseo se cansa. Tranquilízate, deja de pensar todo demasiado… vamos a matarlos a todos, los dos juntos.

—También estoy cansado, no eh dormido bien desde hace días— contestó Zamasu.

Black acarició el cabello de Zamasu y cerró los ojos, seguiría acariciando el cabello de Zamasu hasta que este se sintiera menos tenso. Mientras tanto Zamasu relajó su respiración, se sentía seguro entre los fuertes brazos de Black. Black le repetía que ganarían, Zamasu se sentía más confiado en sus planes. Se acurrucó contra el pecho de Black y descansó sus manos sobre su fuerte espalda. El aliento de Zamasu se sentía tibio contra la piel desnuda de Black. El saiyajin abrazó más fuerte al delgado kaioshin, era fácil contenerlo entre sus brazos.

Finalmente Zamasu se sentía adormilado, las manos de Black lo habían relajado. Miró hacia el rostro de Black, él ya se había quedado dormido. Se veía hermoso iluminado por la luz nocturna mientras respiraba suavemente en el cabello de Zamasu. A Zamasu le agradaba estar así, el aroma de Black era sutil y fragante, ¿a eso olerían los saiyajin? Cerró los ojos y por primera vez, después de aquellos días caóticos logró dormir.


	5. Poder y Heridas

Zamasu se despertó, abrió los ojos y volteó a su lado, Black seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. _“Aún tengo el horario del templo en la cabeza”,_ pensó Zamasu mientras se levantaba para ver por la ventana. Aún era muy temprano. El aire estaba frío y Zamasu volvió a cubrirse con las cobijas, se acurrucó cerca de Black, parecía siempre estar tibio. Observó el rostro de Black, era tan hermoso… y lo mejor es que no era una copia, era exactamente el cuerpo de Son-Goku pero con un corazón distinto.

Movido por la curiosidad, se aventuró a tocar el oscuro y alborotado cabello de Black. Era muy suave, tal como había pensado que se sentiría. Le fascinaba. Sus ojos parecían jamás querer parar de contemplar al bello mortal que se hallaba a su lado. Aunque Zamasu sabía que en efecto, era un mortal y la sola idea de que algo le llegase a pasar, le aterraba.

Se levantó y se puso su bata, tendría todo listo para cuando Black despertara. Tomó una ducha, se puso su ropa y se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar el té. Al pasar por el cuarto de Black, no pudo resistir mirar para revisar si este ya había despertado. Se asomó, pero el saiyajin seguía durmiendo. Ahora parecía estar desparramado sobre la cama, Zamasu sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Preparó el té, acomodó la mesa e hizo bastante comida para Black, recordó que los saiyajin comían mucho. Black finalmente se despertó, se extrañó al no ver a Zamasu a su lado, olió el aroma a comida y sonrió. Se puso su bata y caminó hacia la cocina. Delante de él halló una mesa espléndidamente servida con té y una gran variedad de platillos. Black sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Al fin despertaste— dijo Zamasu entrando a la cocina con una cálida sonrisa.

—Z-Zamasu… no te hubieras molestado en hacer todo esto— dijo Black mientras tomaba asiento.

—Me desperté temprano y no había mucho que hacer… recordé que los saiyajin comen mucho, seguramente te has estado muriendo de hambre este tiempo que no he estado aquí.

—Hmmm… ni siquiera recordaba eso…— dijo Black mientras llenaba su boca con comida

Zamasu sonrió y tomó té mientras Black se deleitaba con toda la comida sobre la mesa. La mañana transcurrió de forma tranquila, ambos estaban tomando el té de mediodía cuando de pronto, Black sintió la presencia de los saiyajin.

— ¿Sentiste eso?— dijo Black mientras ponía su taza sobre la mesa.

Zamasu asintió con la cabeza, mientras sentía su estómago volcarse, eran ellos… Son-Gokú y los demás habían regresado.

—Quédate aquí, yo pelearé con ellos primero. — dijo Black mirando al horizonte.

— ¡De ninguna manera dejaré que vayas solo!— exclamó Zamasu —somos un equipo, ¿no es así?

Black suspiró y le dijo a Zamasu:

—Sí, así es. Quédate cerca. Tú tienes la habilidad de ver cosas de forma remota, ¿no? Aparece cuando lo creas pertinente, pero estoy más que seguro que yo solo puedo con ellos.

A Zamasu le molestó un poco la respuesta de Black pero accedió. Black se teletransportó hacia donde se hallaban los saiyajin. Se transformó en Super Saiyajin y combatió de forma excelente contra Vegeta. Sin embargo, Vegeta tenía otra transformación, el Super Saiyajin Blue. Black aún no podía realizar esa transformación, las manos de Black sudaron al ver la nueva transformación de Vegeta.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Vegeta mofándose de Black —No me decepciones, ¡transfórmate de una vez!— gritó.

—Yo… yo, no puedo realizar esa transformación todavía— respondió Black molesto.

— ¿Entonces no puedes?— dijo Vegeta riendo entre dientes —Tal y como lo sospechaba… no eres más que un recipiente inútil— añadió mientras golpeaba violentamente a Black.

Black se estrelló fuertemente contra el suelo y se levantó adolorido.

—Pelean contra mí creyendo que detendrán mis planes— dijo mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que caía por la comisura de sus labios —No entienden que el verdadero problema son ustedes… la existencia humana es el verdadero mal. ¡Los que intentamos hacer las cosas bien, somos la justicia!— Black se puso de pie mientras voló hacia Vegeta intentando apuñalarlo con una resplandeciente espada de ki.

—Tus palabras me dan risa— dijo Vegeta mientras esquivaba a Black —A mí no me importa si eres un dios, ni tu justicia— añadió mientras detuvo la mano de Black y de un jalón, lo lanzó nuevamente hacia el suelo.

—Con este poderoso cuerpo asesiné a todos los dioses, mi justicia es absoluta en este mundo— dijo Black mientras se ponía de pie sobándose la mano que Vegeta había apretado.

—¡Eres un cobarde Black!— gritó Gokú de lejos —En realidad solo asesinaste a los supremos kaioshin y con ellos desaparecieron los dioses de la destrucción.

—Independientemente de cómo lo conseguí… ¡soy el único dios que queda en este mundo!— gritó Black mientras volaba de nuevo hacia Vegeta lanzando ataques.

Vegeta y Black siguieron intercambiando golpes, Black se estaba cansando, el pecho le ardía y la sangre no dejaba de salir de sus heridas. Zamasu observaba de lejos, la ira comenzaba a subir dentro de él. Black le había asegurado que ganarían… ¿Por qué se estaba dejando golpear así?

De una patada Vegeta lanzó por los aires a Black. Quiso reincorporarse pero el cuerpo le dolía demasiado. Estaba muy molesto, estaba furioso… parecía que sus huesos le raspaban por dentro, de pronto escuchó a Vegeta gritar:

—¡Final Flash!

Black abrió los ojos grandes, vio el enorme destello delante de él… ¿Dónde estaba Zamasu? Cerró los ojos, ni siquiera sentía la fuerza como para intentar esquivar el ataque. Justo cuando preparaba su cuerpo para recibir el ataque, sintió los brazos del kaioshin envolviéndolo y alejándolo del ataque de Vegeta. Gokú, Trunks y Mai voltearon sorprendidos hacia el cielo, desconcertados.

Zamasu llevó a Black al techo de un edificio, se puso sobre él sin dejar de sostener el cuerpo del saiyajin. Vio el rostro golpeado de Black, _“estúpidos saiyajin”_ , pensó furioso. Tocó el dorado cabello de Black, sentía como las lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos. Black seguía con los ojos cerrados, quejándose por el dolor que torturaba su cuerpo. Parpadeo y le dijo a Black:

—Eso estuvo cerca. Recuerda que el daño fortalece tu cuerpo… esto nos ha llevado un paso más cerca a que tú también puedas superar la transformación de Super Saiyajin— mientras decía esto, puso su mano sobre el pecho de Black y lo sanó.

—Gracias, me salvaste— dijo Black, con una sonrisa, mirando los ojos grises del kaioshin.

Zamasu sonrió al ver a Black recuperado, amaba como lucía con esa transformación, acercó su rostro con el de Black y dijo:

—Somos un equipo, es mi deber protegerte. Si murieras todo lo que hemos construido habría sido en vano.

Zamasu se quitó de encima, para permitirle ponerse de pie. Volaron fuera del techo y flotando en el cielo vieron hacia abajo donde sus oponentes observaban asombrados.

—¡Zamasu!— exclamó Gokú sorprendido.

—He venido a verte— respondió Zamasu.

—¡Así que eres aliado de Black!—

—No es mi aliado, se podría decir que somos espíritus afines— dijo sonriendo de lado, mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Black.

—Eso no cambia las cosas, el hecho de que ambos sean nuestros enemigos sigue siendo el mismo— replicó Gokú.

Vegeta continúo peleando encarecidamente contra Black. Una patada, luego otra… Black se había recuperado y su fuerza con él. Ningún golpe de Vegeta le afectaba, ni siquiera lograba darle. Black lanzó rayos de energía hacia él mientras le decía:

—Tenías razón Vegeta… no me podía transformar en Super Saiyajin Blue— rió entre dientes mientras dejó de lanzar ataques— Y ahí fue cuando recordé… esa característica de los saiyajin…

— ¿La característica de los saiyajin?— repitió Vegeta enfadado.

— El dolor… ¡el dolor nos vuelve más fuertes! ¡Por eso había dicho eso cuando lo vimos por primera vez!— exclamó Gokú.

Antes de que Gokú terminara de hablar Black le había propinado otra fuerte patada a Vegeta. Continuaron la pelea, Black aventajaba bastante a Vegeta. Hilos de sangre corrían por el rostro de Black, el corazón de Zamasu palpitaba fuertemente al ver a su compañero en ese estado.

—Bueno, creo que esto es suficiente— dijo Black sonriendo malvadamente mientras limpiaba las gotas de sangre que caían de sus labios. Volteo a ver a Zamasu, este comprendió al instante y se teletransportó a su lado.

Zamasu colocó su mano sobre la espalda de Black. Un aura de energía dorada salió de la mano del kaioshin, lentamente el cuerpo de Black se regeneraba. La energía dejó de fluir y Zamasu retiró su mano. Black se había recuperado por completo.

—Bien lo has dicho Son-Gokú, el dolor vuelve más fuerte a los saiyajin. Aunque yo aún no puedo dominar todos tus poderes, cada vez que este cuerpo recibe algún daño y se recupera… hago más mías tus células. Así que les mostraré… la cima del poder y la belleza…— dijo Black mientras elevaba su ki.

La tierra comenzó a sacudirse ante el tremendo poder de Black. Incluso las nubes oscurecieron y cayeron relámpagos… Black seguía elevando su poder. En un instante, su cuerpo se hallaba envuelto en un aura rosa divina. Su cabello había obtenido ese mismo color y sus ojos se habían vuelto grises.

 _“Que… magnifico”,_ pensó Zamasu al ver a su compañero transformarse. _“Es incluso mejor que verlo con el cabello rubio, gracias a su alma divina ha logrado superar al Super Saiyajin Dios, de una forma mucho más bella”._

—Ustedes le ponen nombre a su transformaciones, ¿cierto? A esta transformación la llamaría… Rosé, si… Super Saiyajin Rosé. Alégrate Son- Gokú, gracias a mí tú llegaste a la cima de la belleza.

Gokú miró a Black confundido y luego dijo:

—Zamasu, ¡tú pelearás conmigo!

Ambos guerreros se alejaron de Vegeta y Black, los cuales ya habían comenzado a pelear de nuevo. Gokú elevó su ki y se transformó en Super Saiyajin Blue. Zamasu se puso en posición de ataque y ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes. Zamasu intentaba golpear a Gokú, el odio que sentía ante él era enorme… recordar aquello que este mortal le hacía sentir solo alimentaba los deseos de destrucción dentro de él. Pero el kaioshin no lograba golpearlo. Recordó a Black diciéndole como él había logrado superar la distracción, _“pero es difícil golpear a alguien con la cara de Black”_ , pensó.

Sin darse cuenta, Son-Gokú le dio un golpe y lo arrojó al piso. Zamasu se enfureció, _“no de nuevo, no otra vez”_.

—No eres nada comparado con Black, me pondré a tu nivel— dijo Gokú y bajó su transformación a Super Saiyajin 2.

El enfado de Zamasu lo llevó a utilizar la técnica de la telekinesis. Los objetos alrededor de Zamasu comenzaron a levitar para luego ser lanzados violentamente hacia Gokú. Pero este logró esquivarlos, una estaca metálica casi logró herirlo pero con un golpe lo lanzó de regreso a su atacante. Zamasu no dejaba de ver a su oponente y de pronto, la estaca metálica lo había atravesado.

Zamasu miró su vientre… la estaca lo había traspasado por completo. Pero no había dolor… solo una sensación incomoda. Zamasu comenzó a reír entre dientes.

—Aún no es muy tarde Zamasu, puedes usar las esferas para hacer que este mundo vuelva a la normalidad.

Zamasu no volteó a verlo. Su cuerpo inmortal era fascinante. Sacó la estaca y la herida había desaparecido. Su risa se había vuelto más fuerte.

— ¿Crees que no sé lo débil que soy comparado con ustedes? A diferencia de mi otro yo… Yo jamás dejaría mi cuerpo divino y sus habilidades. Por eso… ¡me volví inmortal!

Acto seguido, Zamasu sacó las semillas del ermitaño de la ropa de Gokú (por medio de su telekinesis) y las destruyó con sus poderes.

—El plan es perfecto… no hay lugar para errores— dijo sonriente mientras paralizaba el cuerpo de Son-Gokú. _“Así sentirás lo que yo sentí”,_ pensó.

—¡N- n… no puedo mover mi cuerpo!— exclamó Gokú.

—Aún sin gran fuerza… puedo luchar como un dios— dijo Zamasu. Le dio una fuerte patada a Gokú, arrojándolo al piso de la misma manera que este le había hecho anteriormente.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta también estaba siendo derrotado por Black. Tal era la ventaja de Black y Zamasu sobre los saiyajin que estos decidieron huir. Trunks los cegó con el “Taiyoken” para huir de la malvada pareja.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue esa técnica?!— exclamó Black sumamente molesto.

—No lo sé, pero no puedo sentir sus presencias— dijo Zamasu.

—Creo que esos saiyajin pueden ocultar sus ki— dijo Black mirando a su alrededor.

—Entonces tendremos que esperar a que regresen…

— ¡Espera! Solo ellos pueden ocultarse, la mujer que los acompaña no. Toma mi mano Zamasu— dijo Black mientras le extendía la mano a su compañero viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Zamasu sintió algo extraño dentro de él. Miró la mano de Black y sin dudar más, la tomó. Black los teletransportó a otro lugar en la ciudad pero ahí solo se hallaban Mai y Trunks. En cuanto aparecieron, este aprovechó la distracción para clavar su espada en el vientre de Zamasu. Aventó a Zamasu y golpeó a Black, derribándolo. Mientras Black caía, vio como Son Gokú y Vegeta escapaban. Iba a lanzar un ataque para evitar la huida, pero Trunks lo golpeó aún más fuerte. Black estaba decidido en matar a Trunks de una vez por todas. Continuaron peleando, pero al final, Trunks logró escapar junto con los demás.

—Huyeron de nuevo… vámonos nosotros también— dijo Zamasu poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Black.

Black suspiró enfadado y tomó la mano de Zamasu, se sentía cansado y solo quería ir a la cabaña a darse un baño y dormir. Black estaba muy lastimado. Abrió la puerta de la terraza y entró, estaba furioso. Zamasu entró detrás de él.

— ¡Estúpidos saiyajin, no puedo creer que hayan logrado escapar! ¡De nuevo!— gritó Black mientras se tiraba sobre el sofá.

—Dijiste que ganaríamos, teníamos ventaja … nos distrajimos, eso es todo. — dijo Zamasu intentado calmar a Black.

— ¿ _Nos_ distrajimos? Al único que vi con los ojos lejos de la pelea fue a ti.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

—Vi cómo te distrajiste al pelear con Son-Gokú— dijo Black enfadado.

Zamasu se sonrojó levemente y frunció el ceño, sabía que Black tenía razón, no creyó que lo hubiera notado.

—Hay que curar tus heridas Black… — dijo Zamasu acercándose a él.

—No me toques, iré a darme un baño. — dijo Black poniéndose de pie, soltó un quejido pero siguió caminando.

Zamasu fue a la cocina a preparar té, él también se sentía molesto. Recordó los golpes de Son-Gokú. Cerró los ojos, lleno de enojo. _“Ya tengo a Black, ¿Por qué me sigo distrayendo así?”_ , pensó.

Dejó el té listo sobre la mesa y fue al otro baño, mientras limpiaba su cuerpo empezó a recordar… a Black, a Gokú… estaba tan molesto, Black estaba herido. _“Pero curé a Black y gracias a eso alcanzó una nueva transformación. Pero fui débil otra vez… Black no merece que le falte al respeto de esa manera, él es… más que un aliado para mí_.”


	6. Tócame

Black terminó de ducharse, envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura y con otra toalla comenzó a frotar su cabello. Salió del baño rumbo a su habitación, el cuerpo le dolía y las heridas abiertas le ardían. Al entrar, se miró en el espejo, “debería dejar que Zamasu me sane de una vez, pero… ¿porque se niega ante lo que los dos sabemos?”. Se puso los pantalones, pero no se puso la camisa, las heridas no se lo permitieron. Exhaló con disgusto y salió hacia la cocina, sobre la mesa estaba el té servido. Había panecillos y el té aún despedía vapor, Black sonrió ante la sorpresa. Tomó asiento y bebió el té, “Zamasu es muy atento… en algún momento yo fui así… ahora me siento tan distinto en muchas formas.”  
Mientras Black comía, Zamasu entró a la cocina. “Me pregunto si seguirá molesto”, pensó Zamasu. En silencio, se sirvió una taza de té. Black masticaba un panecillo y solo miró a Zamasu de reojo “en cuanto tome asiento hablaré con él”, pensó Black. Pero Zamasu no se sentó, en cuanto sirvió su taza se retiró de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la sala. Black se sorprendió ante las acciones de su compañero, “¿Ahora él es el que está molesto conmigo? ¿Qué le pasa?”.  
Zamasu se sentó en el sofá, era mucho más fácil relajarse después de un baño y sin la molesta prenda exterior de kaioshin, solo su camisa morada y sus pantalones. Se recargó en los cojines mientras tomaba su té, su mente no dejaba de pensar en Black, “Lo más seguro es que lo decepcioné… no debería ser así, lo ayudé a transformarse. No entiendo su molestia… ni siquiera me dejó sanarlo, sus heridas se ven terribles”. Le dio un trago a su té mientras veía el verde paisaje por la ventana, de repente, Black apareció a un lado de él.  
— ¡Black, me asustaste. No deberías aparecerte así!— exclamó Zamasu al ver a Black a un lado de él.   
—Lo siento, la mesa es muy aburrida sin nadie con quien platicar. Además, las sillas no son tan cómodas como el sofá.  
—Creí que estabas molesto. — dijo Zamasu en un tono serio mientras le daba un trago a su té.  
—Lo estaba, pero ya no.   
— ¿Por qué? Deberías estar contento, gracias a mis poderes tú te volviste mucho más fuerte. Superaste a esos molestos saiyajin. Solo te enfocas en que escaparon cuando llevábamos ventaja. Si fueras un poco más listo, estarías agradecido conmigo.  
—Solo te reclamé la distracción— dijo Black en un tono más suave.  
—Eso también es estúpido.  
—Sabes que es cierto, tal vez para la otra deberíamos cambiar de oponente.  
—Vegeta ama golpearte, ni siquiera deja que Son-Gokú te toque. Quiere cumplir sus deseos de derrotarlo a él, por medio de ti. Solo mira cómo te dejó— dijo Zamasu viendo el torso desnudo de Black — ¿Por qué no traes camisa, quieres que me sienta culpable?  
Black frunció el ceño, no necesitaba que le recordara eso. Un simple mortal había lastimado ese cuerpo que con trabajo y dolor se estaba adaptando a la nueva alma dentro de él.   
—No quiero que sientas nada, no necesito esforzarme mucho para saber lo que te provoco. Siempre… has sabido disimular muy bien, disfrazas un sentimiento con el opuesto de lo que realmente sientes. Pero soy capaz de ver más allá, recuerda lo bien que te conozco. — dijo Black sonriendo de lado.  
Zamasu miró a Black con desdén, a pesar de que era cierto lo que le acababa de decir. Le dio el último sorbo a su té y dijo:  
—No sé de lo que me hablas, si me conoces tan bien me sorprende que quieras sacar una verdad de mi boca. Sabes que nunca hablo sin pensar. Veo que sigues encaprichado con alguno de tus nuevos deseos de humano, espero y tus heridas se curen pronto. — dijo Zamasu mientras ponía su taza sobre un plato y se ponía de pie, deseaba oír una plegaria de Black.  
Antes de que lograra ponerse de pie, Black lo jaló de la camisa haciendo que se sentara de nuevo.  
— ¿Qué haces Black? ¡Déjame ir!— exclamó Zamasu.  
—Alguien tiene que curarme, si los saiyajin regresan mañana no estaré en condiciones de pelear.   
— ¿Alguien? Bueno, espero y ese alguien se apiade de ti.   
—Por favor, no serías capaz de dejarme así— dijo Black acercándose a Zamasu —Mi cuerpo agonizó para poder obtener el Super Saiyajin Rosé, el plan no funcionará si uno de los dos falta…— Black se inclinó más mientras hablaba — Quieres una disculpa, ¿no es así? Puedo darte eso… sólo sáname, te necesito.   
La espalda de Zamasu estaba contra el reposabrazos del sofá, se había sonrojado bastante. Las manos le sudaban, el estómago le cosquilleo. Miraba tímidamente en los oscuros ojos de Black. Black sonrió, el corazón de Zamasu se derritió como la cera al fuego.   
—De acuerdo— dijo Zamasu mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesa de centro. Puso sus manos sobre el herido pecho de Black. Al instante, la energía que emitían sus manos cerró las heridas supurantes, borró los moretes.  
—Gracias— dijo Black con una sonrisa.  
Zamasu retiró sus manos lentamente, pero al hacerlo Black lo tomó de las muñecas. Zamasu abrió los ojos sorprendido, Black lo jaló hacia él.  
—B- Black… ¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó Zamasu  
— ¿Querías una disculpa, no? Aún no te la he dado— respondió Black. Después de decir eso, llevo rápidamente sus manos al rostro de Zamasu, se inclinó hacia él y lo comenzó a besar suavemente.  
El corazón de Zamasu se aceleró, sentía que estaba a punto de estallar. Abrió aún más los ojos, todo su cuerpo se estremeció al unirse a los labios de Black. Sus mejillas se colorearon aún más, pero se relajó y recibió el beso cerrando los ojos. La sensación electrificante recorría todo su cuerpo.  
Los labios de Black eran cálidos y suaves. Ambos se fundían uno con el otro en un tierno beso. Las manos de Black bajaron hacia la cintura de Zamasu, las manos de Zamasu se aventuraron a tocar el musculoso torso de Black. Black se detuvo y miró a Zamasu a los ojos.  
—Creo que me molesté por aquello a lo que los humanos denominan como “celos”, ¿recuerdas eso? No me agrada el hecho de que te sientas débil ante Son-Gokú mientras me tienes a mí.   
—No me sentí débil, es… extraño pelear con alguien con la misma cara que tú. Tú y él son totalmente diferentes… tu alma es divina, tu corazón es compañero del mío. Tú lo superaste en poder y belleza, hoy mismo, con mi ayuda.   
—Fui una idea creada por el deseo, ¿porque no nos aventuramos a descubrir nuestros límites? Además del Plan Cero Humanos, tú sabes que más querías…— dijo Black tomando la mano de Zamasu.  
Zamasu apretó la mano de Black mientras volvía a sonrojarse.  
—El Eros me ayudó a llegar a ti, a comprender cosas que desconocía… a cumplir mis sueños. Me encantaría darle una culminación. Pero el proceso es muy bello, no hay que omitir eso, en realidad es lo que más deseaba de entre todas las cosas que leí.— respondió el kaioshin.   
—Pero nosotros tenemos el tiempo medido, un paso en falso y podríamos ser derrotados. El plan aún no culmina… el proceso no lleva un orden, espero y recuerdes eso de la lectura. — dijo Black acariciando la mano de Zamasu —Somos dos cuerpos distintos unidos por el alma, ¿no es eso lo que se necesita para que hallemos el Eros divino? Este cuerpo si tiene ese tipo de deseos, que mejor que llevar a cabo todos nuestros planes…  
—A los dioses les es prohibido… los mortales viven vidas más cortas— dijo Zamasu bajando la mirada.  
Black tomó las delgadas manos de Zamasu y las besó, Zamasu se sonrojó de nuevo. “Yo había fantaseado mucho con esto y ahora sucede… ¿Por qué me siento tan inseguro?”, pensó Zamasu.  
—Solo… experimentemos, ya hemos desafiado bastante las normas de los dioses, siempre fuimos distintos. Eso es lo que nos vuelve excepcionales. —añadió Black mientras acostaba a Zamasu sobre el sofá y se colocaba sobre él. De nuevo lo besó con delicadeza, esta vez Zamasu llevó sus manos hacia el cabello de Black.  
Se retiró mientras veía al bello kaioshin sonrojarse aún más. Sus preciosos ojos grises parecían brillar ante la tensión del momento. Le besó frente y le dijo:  
—El deseo de esto es lo que no te dejaba dormir, ¿cierto? Ya no tendrás más esas preocupaciones cuando tus anhelos se realicen.   
Antes de que Zamasu contestara, Black puso sus labios de nuevo contra los del kaioshin, esta vez lo besó más intensamente. El corazón de Zamasu estaba sumamente acelerado, su cuerpo parecía estar en un estado de éxtasis ante las acciones de Black. Black comenzó a besar su quijada, Zamasu gimió suavemente. Los labios de Black bajaron hacia el cuello de Zamasu, Black desabrochó la camisa para poder besar su piel más libremente. Zamasu gimió, ese sonido era música para los oídos de Black.   
Los labios de Black eran como lava que incendiaba la piel del kaioshin. Las manos de Zamasu apretaban la espalda de Black, sus ingles cosquilleaban ante la excitación. Black sentía una ráfaga de adrenalina recorrerlo. Le invadía una curiosidad enorme por las sensaciones de placer desconocidas que le podría dar su nuevo cuerpo. Procedió a quitarle los pantalones al kaioshin, Zamasu se sonrojó y miró sorprendido a Black para luego taparse los ojos con el brazo.  
—Culminar el eros con el único cuerpo mortal digno de dioses… ¿no era eso lo anhelabas?— preguntó Black suavemente mientras acarició los muslos de Zamasu.  
Zamasu temblaba de nervios y casi automáticamente apretó sus piernas juntas al sentir el tacto de Black. Black rio entre dientes y añadió:  
—Esto es nuevo para los dos, no tengas miedo… ¿acaso olvidaste lo que aquel libro decía? Es la máxima expresión de amor entre dos partes. — Black comenzó a desvestirse y de nuevo, se colocó encima del kaioshin.  
Zamasu se sonrojó aún más al notar que Black estaba desnudo sobre él, Black removió el brazo que cubría el rostro de Zamasu y le plantó un suave beso en los labios. Zamasu abrió los ojos cuando Black se detuvo.   
—Dime lo que quieras hacer… soy tu creación, tu idea…— le susurró Black mirándolo a los ojos, Black estaba tan cerca que Zamasu fácilmente veía su reflejo en las oscuras iris de Black.   
—N… no lo sé— tartamudeo Zamasu, estaba tan acelerado que se sentía sin aliento para hablar —tal vez… podrías transformarte en Super Saiyajin Rosé— dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Black.  
Black sonrió de lado y se transformó.  
—¿Así está bien?— preguntó Black de forma traviesa.  
Zamasu asintió, mientras sonreía deleitado.  
—Te vez tan hermoso en ese color— suspiró el kaioshin mientras atrajo a Black hacia él y lo besó.  
—¿Algo más?— susurró Black mientras se besaban.  
—Solo tócame.  
Así, los dos comenzaron a besarse sin intenciones de detenerse. Ambos cuerpos rozándose y envolviéndose en calor y lujuria. Black amaba escuchar los gemidos de su compañero, la sola pronunciación de su nombre lo volvía loco.  
—¡B… Black!— gimió Zamasu de nuevo mientras Black tocaba su entrepierna.   
Las manos de Zamasu bajaron hacia la entrepierna de Black, quería que él sintiera el mismo placer que Black le había otorgado. Tomó el miembro de Black en sus manos y comenzó a frotar. Black se echó para atrás, mientras mordía su puño intentando ahogar sus gemidos. Zamasu continuo hasta que Black derramó su semilla, el fluido tibio corría por las manos de Zamasu, el kaioshin sonrió mientras Black gemía de placer frente a sus ojos. Zamasu se inclinó y besó el pecho de Black. El saiyajin tomó con sus manos el rostro de Zamasu y cerró sus labios con un último beso. Los dos estaban agotados, jadeando de placer. Pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por sus frentes. Zamasu se recostó en el pecho de Black, podía sentir la respiración acelerada del saiyajin, el mismo se sentía sin aliento.


	7. Solo Nosotros

Zamasu y Black se quedaron recostados sobre el sofá, ni un solo ruido se escuchaba en la habitación más que la extasiada respiración de los dos. Zamasu se hallaba recostado sobre el desnudo y tibio cuerpo de Black. Recargó su cabeza sobre su pecho, podía escuchar los latidos del saiyajin así como los suyos. Los corazones parecían estar sincronizados uno con el otro. Zamasu suspiró y miró a Black.

—Me haces muy feliz— le dijo sonrojándose levemente, mientras besaba suavemente los pectorales de Black.

Black sonrió de lado, tomó la mano del kaioshin y la besó.

—Tú también— le contestó. 

Black llevó en brazos a Zamasu hasta la habitación y se recostaron en la cama. Zamasu abrazó a Black, amaba el suave aroma “humano” que se desprendía de la piel de Black. Black acercó al kaioshin tomando su rostro y lo besó suavemente. Siguieron dándose amor hasta que sintieron no poder más.

—Una vez que demos por concluidos nuestros planes, será así todos los días. — dijo Black mientras acariciaba la tersa piel de Zamasu.

Zamasu se seguía estremeciendo ante el tacto de Black, tal vez sería de ese modo siempre, no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera.

—Nuestro mundo de justicia solo nos necesita a nosotros, sin humanos, sin asquerosos pecadores por doquier. Solamente nosotros dos, aquí… rodeados de belleza y paz. — añadió Zamasu.

—No puedo esperar a que ese día llegue— dijo Black sonriente, luego bostezó.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos mientras caía la tarde sobre el bosque.

…

Black se despertó, la habitación se hallaba en penumbra pues ya había oscurecido. Black volteó a su lado, el kaioshin abrazaba suavemente su brazo mientras respiraba cálidamente. Removió un mechón de pelo blanco del rostro de Zamasu mientras sonreía, _“nuestro plan es perfecto, funcionó en todos los sentidos… culminamos el eros, y los humanos están a punto de extinguirse”_ , pensó. Black se puso de pie mientras cubría con la sabana el delgado y desvestido cuerpo de Zamasu. Prosiguió a vestirse y salió hacia la cocina, puso agua a hervir para preparar el té, le debía algo de atención a Zamasu después de todo lo que había hecho por él. _“Jamás creí que este cuerpo mortal me pudiese brindar tales placeres… tenía razón, solo este cuerpo es digno de un dios. No cualquier mortal, sino este cuerpo que posee belleza y poder de una forma equilibrada y majestuosa. Zamasu, yo… todo perfectamente orquestado para terminar así.”_ , Black suspiró con felicidad.

El saiyajin sirvió una taza para él y dejó la otra lista para cuando Zamasu se despertara, ahora le parecía un tanto aburrido tomar el té solo. Miró su reflejo en la taza… recordó lo extraño que había sido los primeros días al mirar su nuevo cuerpo. Se sentía desorientado, confundido. A pesar de eso sabía exactamente lo que quería. Comenzó a asesinar por sí mismo, esperando la oportunidad de ir en busca de su otro yo. Por momentos lo dudó. Pero al recordar su estancia en su otro cuerpo y cuanto sufrió a causa de sus deseos… de las limitaciones que se le habían impuesto, de su soledad… Sabía que era su deber rescatar a su contraparte de esa línea temporal. Desde que tenía memoria, el rol que tenía como kaioshin le parecía insatisfactorio. Después de conocer a Son-Gokú, se dio cuenta del poco poder que tenía, de lo vulnerable que era. Sonrió y le dio un trago a su té, no se arrepentía de nada… había acabado con los demás dioses y ahora esos roles y deberes habían desaparecido junto con ellos. Ahora, la conexión mente – cuerpo estaba casi completa, al punto de que ya no se sentía como aquel kaioshin perturbado ante la falta de poder, ante la sonrisa de un saiyajin.

—Aquí estás Black— dijo Zamasu mientras se tallaba los ojos. Entró a la cocina envuelto en una sábana, se acercó a Black y se recargó en sus hombros.

— ¿Dormiste bien?— preguntó Black sonriendo, mientras tomaba las manos de Zamasu.

Zamasu bostezó y besó el cuello de Black, no quería nada más que aquel afecto que había experimentado.

—El té está listo— dijo Black mientras sentía los labios del kaioshin trazar patrones irregulares sobre su cuello.

Zamasu se apartó del cuello de Black y tomó asiento, a través de la sabana gris que lo tapaba se traslucía un poco el cuerpo del kaioshin. Tomo la taza en sus manos y le dio un sorbo.

—¿Crees que regresen pronto los saiyajin?— preguntó Zamasu.

—Sí, son unos imbéciles. Me encantaría que nos dejaran en paz de una vez. Habría que destruir esa máquina, sin ella ya no podrían escapar.

—Tienes razón, no podemos estar tranquilos hasta que estemos seguros de que no van a volver.

Zamasu se puso de pie y acercó su silla junto a la de Black, tomó la pálida mano del saiyajin y le dijo:

—Tenías razón, no hay que desaprovechar ni un segundo. Tengo confianza en que derrotaremos a esos saiyajin.

Black apretó la mano de Zamasu y sonrió, el rostro del kaioshin se veía peculiarmente lleno de… ¿felicidad, amor… que era aquello que hacía brillar así los ojos de Zamasu? Nunca, ni estando en ese cuerpo había visto sus ojos resplandecer de esa forma tan bella. Con su otra mano tomó el rostro de Zamasu y lo besó. Zamasu recibió el beso mientras metía sus manos dentro del chaleco gris de Black. Black tomó a Zamasu y lo colocó sobre sus piernas mientras comenzaba a quitarle la sábana que lo cubría. Las manos de Black bajaron por la espalda del kaioshin mientras este comenzaba a desatar la tela roja alrededor de la cintura de Black.

—No te hubieras tomado la molestia de vestirte— le susurró Zamasu mientras le quitaba la prenda gris y metía sus manos por debajo de la playera de Black.

—¡Tienes las manos heladas!— dijo Black sobresaltándose un poco.

Zamasu rio entre dientes y le dijo:

—Entonces has algo para calentarlas— continuo acariciando a Black por debajo de su ropa. Podía sentir como Black temblaba ante su tacto, miró sus ojos y sonrió complacido. Comenzó a jalar la prenda para removerla, el musculoso cuerpo de Black quedó expuesto.

Black miró al kaioshin y le besó la frente, acomodó el cabello de Zamasu y le dijo:

— Primero vístete, hay un lugar que te quiero mostrar.

— ¿Qué lugar?— preguntó Zamasu un tanto insatisfecho.

—Ya verás cuando estemos ahí— contestó Black mientras se vestía.

Zamasu se vistió y ambos volaron hacia un claro en el bosque. La luna se hallaba parcialmente cubierta con nubes, no había mucha luz que iluminara el bosque. De pronto, unos pequeños destellos comenzaron a brillar en la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Zamasu asombrado.

—Son luciérnagas, las descubrí una noche cuando salí a caminar. Esa noche estaba cuestionándome muchas cosas… entre ellas el ir a buscarte. Lo dudé muchas veces, esa noche estaba más pensativo que nunca. Recordé aquel libro… recordé una de las razones por las cuales había tomado este cuerpo. En más de una ocasión pensé en simplemente crear el mundo ideal yo solo. ¿Pero qué sentido tendría eso? Nadie más comprendía mi sentido de la justicia, nadie entendía mi forma de ver las cosas. ¿De que servía el intercambio de cuerpos si “yo”, tú, no iba a satisfacer sus deseos? Al final quedaría yo solo, sin nadie con quien compartir lo que logré.

Zamasu estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar y ante lo que sus ojos veían.

— ¿Entonces… dudaste en ir por mí? ¿Me ibas a dejar en esa línea del tiempo… sin saber qué hacer y con el riesgo de morir?

—Sí, lo dudé pero no porque no me importaras, sino porque creía que “nosotros” no funcionaríamos. Nuestro plan es complejo… pensé, que tal vez tú no compartirías aquello que yo sentía. Porque somos de tiempos distintos. Además, tuve que lidiar con todos los cambios que mi nuevo cuerpo me había traído.

— ¿Por qué pensaste eso? Sabemos lo que ambos sentíamos, jamás me hubiera rehusado a seguirte— dijo Zamasu, tomando la mano de Black mientras las luciérnagas iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche.

—El tener un nuevo cuerpo te cambia el alma, te da habilidades pero también mella otras áreas de tu ser. Justo cuando me preguntaba todo eso… esos pequeños insectos aparecieron aquí, lo tomé como un “buen augurio” y supe que debía ir a buscarte. — respondió Black mientras acercaba a Zamasu hacia él.

—Pedimos buenos deseos— dijo Zamasu mientras tomaba el rostro de Black en sus manos.

Black lo besó, una bella imagen de los dos se formó en aquel instante. La luna otorgaba una débil luz sobre el paisaje y los destellos de las luciérnagas rodeaban a las dos figuras que sellaban su amor en aquel momento.

—Hay que regresar a la cabaña, la noche es muy fría— dijo Black mientras contemplaba el rostro de Zamasu y la suavidad de sus facciones.

El resto de la noche transcurrió de forma tranquila, tomaron té y se fueron a dormir juntos. Ni Zamasu ni Black deseaban dormir uno sin el otro.

—No tengo mucho sueño— dijo Zamasu mientras abrazaba a Black, el rostro del saiyajin apenas era perceptible entre la oscuridad. Zamasu acarició el rostro de Black, luego su cabello.

—Yo tampoco, pero no sabemos cuándo puedan regresar los saiyajin— contestó Black con una voz adormilada.

—Espero y no regresen, me encanta sólo estar contigo— respondió Zamasu.

Black besó la frente de Zamasu y jaló las cobijas para cubrirlo.


	8. Permaneceremos Juntos

Zamasu se despertó ante el tacto de Black, este besaba suavemente cercas de las orejas del kaioshin. Zamasu abrió uno de sus ojos y sonrió.

—Supongo que no hay señales de los saiyajin, ¿cierto?— preguntó Zamasu.

—No, todavía no— respondió Black, para luego besar los labios del kaioshin.

Mientras se besaban Zamasu enredó sus dedos entre la larga y alborotada cabellera del saiyajin, ahora despertar era todo un deleite para él. Jamás creyó que fuese posible sentirse tan feliz al abrir los ojos, al comenzar un nuevo día.

…

Salieron a la terraza a tomar el té, mientras Zamasu servía las tazas Black miraba hacia el horizonte, hacia donde se hallaba la ciudad. Zamasu tomó asiento y comenzó a beber su té.

—¿Qué tienes Black? Estás demasiado pensativo. — dijo Zamasu poniendo la taza sobre la mesa.

—No tengo nada, solo pienso en que quiero acabar con esos saiyajin lo más pronto posible. Le falta poco a Son-Gokú para que muera. Créeme, ahora más que nunca quisiera arrancarle la cabeza, acabar con él de una buena vez. — dijo Black mientras golpeaba uno de sus puños contra su mano.

—Bueno, no creo que tengamos que esperar mucho. Además, creo que con la pelea pasada nos pudimos dar cuenta de que ellos no son rivales para nosotros. Estuviste espectacular. Con nuestros poderes unidos contra ellos, no tienen posibilidades de ganar. — dijo Zamasu sonriente, mientras le daba un sorbo a su té. —Sin embargo, me preocupas tu…. — añadió mientras veía a Black.

Black permaneció en silencio mientras sus oscuros ojos veían al kaioshin. _“¿Por qué le preocupo, acaso no confía en mis habilidades?”,_ pensó Black un tanto molesto. Conocer el poder que poseía y escuchar palabras como esas no cabían dentro de su lógica.

—Debemos darle a Son-Gokú la muerte que se merece, debes matarlo lentamente… hueso por hueso, tejido por tejido… que sienta dolor, que sienta aquellas cosas negativas que nos hizo sentir. A fin de lograr eso… ¿no crees que hubiera sido mejor pedirle a las esferas la inmortalidad… _para ti_?

Black se hallaba un poco confundido ante las palabras de Zamasu. Si bien era cierto que la inmortalidad le brindaría un beneficio enorme, el no deseaba tener un poder “estancado”, se transformó en Super Saiyajin Rosé y dijo:

—Yo por mi parte estoy conforme con este poder, con el mejor poder de pelea que puede haber… Tener un cuerpo inmortal no te vuelve invencible, yo quiero ser mucho, mucho más fuerte. Nuestro plan necesita de este poder ilimitado.

—Qué ironía… para el “Plan Cero Humanos”, es necesaria la fuerza de un mortal— replicó Zamasu.

…

La pareja estaba acurrucada platicando en la sala cuando Black pudo sentir el ki de Trunks.

—Creí que ese estorbo había escapado, ¿estás seguro que se trata de él?— preguntó Zamasu sorprendido.

—Estoy seguro, hay que ir a la ciudad— respondió Black mientras se ponía de pie.

Una vez que llegaron a la ciudad Black enseguida arremetió contra Trunks. Trunks ya se hallaba bastante herido, Mai lo acompañaba.

—Creí que habías escapado, ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Black mientras golpeaba a Trunks fuertemente contra el suelo.

—No… no los alcancé, ¡pero ten por seguro que ellos regresarán!— respondió Trunks mientras escupía gotas de sangre por la boca.

Black estaba enfurecido, tomó a Trunks del cabello y azotó su cabeza contra el pavimento, el impacto fue tan fuerte que el cemento se cuarteó.

—No me importa que ellos regresen, ¡yo me volveré más fuerte! ¡Sus planes son inútiles!— dijo Black mientras volvía a azotar la cabeza de Trunks contra el pavimento.

Mai observaba, no podía ver a Trunks así, cada vez la sangre corría más y más. Tomó su arma e intentó golpear a Black para que lo soltara, pero fue inútil. Ni siquiera logró acercarse lo suficiente, cuando Black la lanzó contra el suelo.

—¡Maldito!— gritó Trunks al ver a Mai agonizando en el suelo, sus manos se iluminaron con energía y lanzó ataques al rostro de Black. Black logró cubrirse, pero en el acto, lo dejó ir.

Trunks estaba a punto de realizar el Taiyouken. Cuando de pronto, la espada que se le había caído mientras peleaba con Black, voló hacia él. Pasó tan cerca de Trunks, que logró hacerle una cortada en la mejilla. La espada fue lanzada con tanto impulso que se clavó fuertemente en una pared de concreto.

—No te volverá a funcionar ese truco— dijo Zamasu mientras entraba en aquella escena.

—No saben darse por vencidos, ¿cierto? Ni aun viendo que ya no hay esperanza— añadió Black.

— ¡No es cierto, aún hay esperanza, incluso si me mataran; las cosas no resultarán para ustedes!— exclamó Trunks

— ¿Entonces estás listo para morir, no es así?— dijo Black. Haciendo uso de la fuerza de su ki, paralizó a Trunks y lo arrojó contra el suelo.

Lo hizo levitar de nuevo y lo lanzó contra un edificio. Nubes de polvo se alzaban ante las colisiones. —Muy bien Trunks, ha sido un placer…— dijo Black mientras sonreía con maldad. En su mano, una esfera de energía resplandecía con un aura rosa amenazante.

 _“Su resplandor es tan maravilloso, todo él es hermoso…”,_ pensó Zamasu, mientras observaba a Black flotando en el cielo.

Trunks agonizaba en el suelo, Mai estaba furiosa, se sentía impotente ante tan violenta escena. Desenterró la espada y corrió hacia donde se hallaba Black. Sus pasos fueron detenidos por las palabras de Trunks.

—¡No te acerques Mai! ¡Aléjate de aquí lo más que puedas!—

Black rió entre dientes y dijo:

—¡Este es tu fin saiyajin!

Trunks apenas se podía mantener de pie, su cuerpo estaba demasiado herido. Black estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque contra él, cerró los ojos, no sería el fin. Su padre y Gokú vengarían su muerte, ellos le regresarían la paz a su mundo. En ese instante, un anciano kaioshin apareció delante de él.

—¡¿Gowasu?!— exclamó Black al ver a su antiguo maestro.

El anciano kaioshin y el Supremo Kaioshin del Universo 7, aparecieron y desaparecieron rápidamente llevándose a los humanos con ellos.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¡¿Qu…?!

—Ese… ¿ese era Gowasu?— preguntó Zamasu incrédulo ante lo que acababa de suceder.

—Sí, era él. El Supremo Kaio del 7mo universo lo acompañaba.

— ¿No se supone que estaba muerto?— dijo Zamasu.

—Así es, seguramente vienen del pasado. — respondió Black. —Regresemos a la cabaña, vaya pérdida de tiempo…—

…

La presencia de Gowasu había hecho efecto en Black, pues era el Gowasu que había sido su maestro alguna vez. Su sola presencia le recordaba su pasado como kaioshin. Odiaba ese pasado, lleno de debilidad, de confusión, de ira. Amaba este futuro, había cumplido los deseos con los que había soñado desde siempre. Había descubierto los placeres ocultos a los dioses. La felicidad que había hallado a lado de su compañero… no iba a dejar eso por nada. El cuerpo que había obtenido… no solo había conseguido poder, algunos remanentes de aquel saiyajin que alguna vez había habitado su cuerpo lo habían cambiado… no era una réplica de Zamasu ni de Gokú, o al menos no se sentía como tal.

Zamasu preparó té, ya había oscurecido y le pareció buena idea hacer algo por Black después de aquella pelea. _“¿Porque estará tan callado?, ¿le habrá afectado ver a Gowasu?”_ , pensaba él mientras ponía el juego de té sobre la mesa de la terraza. A Zamasu no le había afectado mucho, claro que los recuerdos se hicieron presentes pero por ningún motivo cambiaría el afecto de Black para volver a ser un aprendiz incomprendido. Black salió a la terraza y tomó asiento, ni siquiera tomó su taza, solo permaneció en silencio.

—Las cosas se han complicado— dijo Black después de un rato. Entrelazó sus manos y las puso sobre la mesa mientras recargaba su rostro contra ellas, pensativo. —Supongo que hasta aquí pudimos llevar a cabo el plan en secreto, ahora, hasta el Supremo Kaio sabe de esto. —

—Tienes razón, si reportan esto ante Zeno- sama estaremos en grandes aprietos. — replicó Zamasu, ahora se sentía tan preocupado como Black. —Por ahora, creo que sería buena idea irnos a otro planeta. —

—Nos iremos mañana en la mañana— dijo Black firmemente mientras veía al kaioshin.

—Pero… antes de irnos, ¿Qué tal si eliminamos a todos los mortales restantes en la Tierra?— dijo Zamasu sonriendo de forma malvada.

…

Al día siguiente, ambos se dieron a la tarea de eliminar a los mortales. Rayos de luz morada y rosa salían de los dedos de los dos villanos que sobrevolaban la ciudad, los gritos de agonía y la muerte eran un deleite para los oídos de Black y Zamasu. Aterrizaron sobre el techo de un edificio, Black le sonrió a Zamasu y atrajo al kaioshin hacia él.

—¿Quedan más sobrevivientes?— preguntó Zamasu sonrojándose ante la cercanía de Black.

Black miró hacia abajo, en donde había una bodega.

—En esa bodega de allá, solo son unos pocos. Son los últimos. — dijo Black mientras tomaba la cintura del kaioshin.

—Yo me encargo de ellos— dijo Zamasu con una sonrisa. Le dio un beso a Black y voló hacia la bodega.

Black observó al kaioshin aterrizar, amaba contemplarlo. En ese momento, Black escuchó una voz detrás de él que lo dejó helado.

—¡Zamasu!—

Black volteó con una sonrisa malvada, era divertido ver la terquedad de algunas personas ante los hechos inevitables.

—Nos volvemos a ver, Gowasu…— dijo Black al ver al anciano kaioshin delante de él.

—Si no me equivoco, tú eres él que originalmente fue mi discípulo…

—Por lo visto, lograste sobrevivir cambiando el pasado, ¿a qué has venido?— preguntó Black con indiferencia sin darle mucha importancia a su antiguo maestro.

—Quiero que detengas esta locura de inmediato— dijo Gowasu en un tono severo.

En ese instante se escuchó una explosión en la bodega que se hallaba debajo, sin duda alguna había sido Zamasu.

—Lo siento, pero los terrícolas ahora están completamente extintos— dijo Black sonriendo, mientras señalaba la nube de humo que se elevaba hacia el cielo.

— ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan terrible?— preguntó Gowasu.

—Para crear el mundo de paz que tanto anhelo, para ello era necesario eliminar a todos los mortales…. Tú mismo me enseñaste eso, ¿no es así?

— ¡Yo jamás te enseñé eso! ¡No cambies mis palabras! Siempre quise que entendieras la importancia de vigilar a los mortales, que comprendieras tu lugar como deidad…

—No es así, lo único que me mostraste es que los mortales estaban destinados a repetir sus mismos errores una y otra vez…

—Zamasu, si bajo mis enseñanzas no fui capaz de guiarte por el camino correcto o no supe explicarme eso es culpa mía. Zamasu… regresa conmigo, arreglemos todo esto y comencemos de nuevo…— dijo Gowasu mientras extendía su mano a Black.

Black estaba molesto… la sola pronunciación de su antiguo nombre lo había irritado bastante. _“Ya no soy ese Zamasu. Yo cambié, mi cuerpo cambió… ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa manera?… como si fuera un endeble kaioshin confundido.”_

—Si tu odio se dirige hacia los mortales… ¿Por qué atacaste a los demás dioses?— preguntó Gowasu. Tenía una fuerte esperanza en que su aprendiz recapacitara.

—Porque son unos estúpidos, ninguno de ellos compartiría mis ideales, tampoco comprenden mi justicia. Hubieran intervenido con mis planes, no eran más que estorbos.

— ¡Por supuesto que hubieran intervenido, porque tu forma de pensar es errónea!

—Es muy tarde para que me digas todo esto— dijo Black en un tono serio, la ira que se acumulaba dentro de él burbujeaba como agua hirviendo. —El plan se puso en marcha y no hay vuelta atrás— añadió.

— ¡Te equivocas! ¡Cualquiera puede forjar un nuevo camino para sí mismo! Reconoce tus errores y vamos a disculparnos con Zeno-sama, así podremos regresar al décimo universo…

En ese momento Zamasu salió del techo destruido de la bodega, vio hacia el edificio donde Black se había quedado y miró a las dos figuras conversando _. “Es Gowasu… ¿de qué estarán hablando?”_ , se preguntó. De pronto, Shin, Trunks y Mai aparecieron delante de él.

— ¡Vaya! También el Supremo Kaio de este universo ha aparecido…— dijo Zamasu con sorna.

— ¡Zamasu! Tú también debes cambiar tu forma de pensar y reconocer tus crímenes… ¡No permitiré que interfieras con las negociaciones de Gowasu-sama!

— ¡Muévete, estorbo!— exclamó Zamasu ante las palabras del Supremo Kaioshin.

Trunks dio un paso al frente con su espada apuntándola amenazantemente hacia Zamasu.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer, matarme?— dijo Zamasu con una sonrisa burlesca.

De pronto, se pudo escuchar un terrible grito de dolor. Era Gowasu, quien acaba de ser atravesado por una resplandeciente espada de ki.

—¡Gowasu-sama!— gritó Shin al ver el asesinato ocurrir frente a sus ojos.

—Esta es la tercera vez que te mato— dijo Black con una sonrisa llena de maldad en su rostro.

Desde abajo Zamasu observaba a Black con una sonrisa, pero era una expresión llena de felicidad, de afecto. Black arrojó el cadáver hacia abajo, ante la mirada atónita del Supremo Kaioshin, Trunks y Mai.

 _“Absolutamente nada me podría convencer de apartarme de ti”,_ pensó, mientras su mirada se conectaba a la de Zamasu.


	9. Éxtasis

Mientras los ojos de ambos se encontraban en ese instante, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Zamasu al recordar la noche anterior. Miró hacia la tela celeste que apretaba su cintura, había una pequeña rotura, sintió calor en sus mejillas al pensar en cómo fue hecha esa rotura.

*-*-*-*

Zamasu acaba de proponerle a Black el exterminar a los humanos restantes, pero Black continuaba con una expresión solemne y angustiada. Zamasu también se hallaba preocupado, pero no le agradaba ver a Black así. El kaioshin caminó hacia Black y se colocó a sus espaldas; puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la oscura y alborotada cabellera.

—Mantente tranquilo, mañana nos iremos de aquí. Es cierto que las cosas se han puesto más difíciles… pero el plan seguirá, nos tenemos uno al otro— dijo Zamasu en un tono suave. Luego, metió sus manos dentro del chaleco gris del saiyajin.

—Me preocupan nuestros planes… pero tienes razón, antes de marcharnos hay que acabar de una buena vez con los terrestres. — replicó Black tomando las manos de Zamasu y sacándolas de su ropa.

—La noche es demasiado hermosa como para que tu rostro se vea así— dijo Zamasu inclinando la cabeza de Black hacia atrás, le besó la frente.

—No sé qué haría si no estuvieras aquí…— dijo Black con una sonrisa.

Zamasu sonrió y procedió a sentarse en las piernas del saiyajin. Black se sonrojó ante ese acto inesperado.

El cabello blanco del kaioshin caía delicadamente por su rostro y volaba con la fresca brisa de la noche. Miró a Black, no había palabras para describir lo hermoso que lucía a la luz de la luna. Sus ojos ansiaban la belleza de Black y su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que tenía tan de cerca.

—Definitivamente, este es el único cuerpo digno de un dios— dijo Zamasu sonriendo. Llevó sus manos hacia el rostro de Black y le besó suavemente los labios, mientras Black tomó su cintura con sus fuertes manos. —Eres el mejor deseo de todos, eres tan hermoso… me aterra el hecho de que esos imbéciles nos puedan separar, me molesta que el pasado nos persiga…— añadió Zamasu.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver con el pasado me enfurece como no tienes idea. Por eso vine a esta línea temporal, para crear un nuevo mundo en donde nuestra justicia sea absoluta…— dijo Black mientras veía dentro de los grandes ojos grises del kaioshin.

—Hay que aprovechar esta última noche en la cabaña entonces…— susurró Zamasu mientras sus manos hacían un sensual recorrido por el torso de Black.

— ¿Aprovechar?

Zamasu asintió con la cabeza mientras desenvolvía la cintura de Black de forma discreta, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

—Quiero ver tu aura rosa, o dorada… cualquiera de las dos. — dijo Zamasu suavemente mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de Black.

Black se estremeció ante las palabras y el tacto del kaioshin. Ambos se fueron a la habitación. Estaba a punto de comenzar a desvestirse cuando Zamasu apareció a su lado.

—Yo quiero hacer esto— dijo Zamasu acercándose a Black.

Black sonrió complacido, le sorprendía ver a Zamasu tan seguro de sus acciones.

— ¿Dónde quedó tu timidez?— preguntó Black de forma traviesa mientras Zamasu le quitaba la prenda gris de su cuerpo.

—Es fácil sentirme confiado contigo. Además, no quiero irme de aquí sin aprovechar al máximo mi deseo. — contestó Zamasu mientras le quitaba la playera a Black.

Black se encargó de despojar a Zamasu de sus prendas, solo le faltaba desabrochar la camisa morada del kaioshin cuando Zamasu lo empujó sobre la cama.

—Tu cuerpo me vuelve loco— susurró Zamasu mientras comenzaba a besar apasionadamente el cuello de Black.

Black gimió suavemente mientras sus manos bajaron por el delgado cuerpo del kaioshin. Los labios de Zamasu continuaron su recorrido hacia abajo, pasando por el pecho, el abdomen, hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Black. El saiyajin se hallaba fuertemente sonrojado, su cuerpo parecía vibrar con placer. Zamasu tomó el miembro de Black en sus manos, y suavemente comenzó a frotar.

—Z- Zamasu…— exhaló Black mientras cubría su boca.

Zamasu se mantuvo callado mientras proseguía con el acto erótico, la única idea dentro de su mente era darle el mayor placer posible a un mortal tan bello. Dejó de frotar y comenzó a lamer el miembro de Black. La excitación dentro del cuarto crecía con los gemidos del saiyajin. Introdujo el miembro de Black en su boca y lo acariciaba.

—Ahhh… Z- Zamasu… ahh…— el rostro de Black estaba intensamente coloreado debido a las acciones del kaioshin. Black empujaba la cabeza del kaioshin para sentir más, los ojos de Zamasu lagrimeaban. Sin poder resistir más, Black derramó su tibio fluido dentro de Zamasu.

El kaioshin observaba con satisfacción el resultado de sus acciones mientras limpiaba sus labios suavemente, intentando provocar a Black.

—Ahora es mi turno— exhaló Black que aún se hallaba sin aliento debido a la excitación. Dio la vuelta de forma que Zamasu quedó debajo de él. Le desabrochó la camisa y comenzó a lamer el pecho de Zamasu. Tomó sus muñecas y las puso contra la cabecera de la cama mientras continuaba besando el cuerpo del kaioshin.

Zamasu intentaba zafar sus muñecas para tocar a Black, pero este no lo soltaba. Después de un rato, el saiyajin soltó las muñecas del kaioshin para besar sus labios apasionadamente. Zamasu sentía el calor elevarse en todo su cuerpo, se preguntaba si Black podría sentir como temblaba ante cada caricia, ante cada beso.

—Me encantas…— dijo Black mirándolo a los ojos.

—Y tú a mí…— dijo Zamasu acariciando el rostro de Black.

Los besos continuaron y todo subía de tono. Las manos de Zamasu se hallaban acariciando el cabello de Black hasta que de pronto; Zamasu sintió como Black se introdujo dentro de él. Los dedos de Zamasu apretaron más fuerte los mechones de cabello al sentir la presión en su cuerpo.

—Iré lento, dime si sientes que te lastimo…— susurró Black.

—C-creo que estoy bien, sigue…— gimió Zamasu.

Black continúo empujando hacia el cuerpo del kaioshin. Al principio con cuidado y luego cada vez más fuerte. Los gemidos de Zamasu lo elevaban a un estado de éxtasis indescriptible.

El roce de Black le produjo a Zamasu un placer extraordinario. Su inmortalidad le había permitido no sentir tanto dolor. Gemía, jadeaba, sus uñas se enterraban en la espalda de Black. Al saiyajin le generaba un placer enorme sentir las uñas de Zamasu rasgando suavemente su piel, seguía meciendo su cuerpo al ritmo que los gemidos de Zamasu se volvían más fuertes.

—¡Mmm… nghh… B-… Blaaack! ¡Ah…. Ah… — gimió Zamasu mientras sus piernas se envolvían alrededor del cuerpo de Black.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por la frente de Zamasu y Black, sus rostros estaban fuertemente sonrojados y los jadeos y gemidos llenaban el aire del cuarto. Black no podía despegar su mirada del hermoso rostro de Zamasu. Lo excitaba ver cada una de sus reacciones, saber que él podía otorgarle tanto placer. Después de haber terminado, Black besó de nuevo a Zamasu y ambos se cubrieron con las sábanas.

— ¿Ya estás menos tenso?— preguntó Zamasu acariciando el pecho de Black.

—Esto solo alimentó mis deseos de asesinar a cualquiera que intenté separarnos— respondió Black.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se sentían más que listos para salir a terminar de exterminar a la raza humana.

*-*-*-*

La mente de Zamasu volvió al presente, el cadáver de Gowasu se hallaba en el suelo, ciertamente Black estaba fuertemente comprometido a mantener ese lazo que los unía. Ahora solo faltaba terminar con los saiyajin. 


	10. Dudas

Shin, Mai y Trunks corrieron hacia el cuerpo ensangrentado de Gowasu. Sus ojos se hallaban completamente vacíos, perdidos… una gran herida en su estómago regaba la sangre del anciano kaioshin por las telas de su ropa.

— ¡Gowasu- sama!, ¡Gowasu- sama!— gritaba desesperadamente Shin.

Black observaba desde lo alto del edificio con una sonrisa llena de maldad y satisfacción. Shin estaba furioso, la ira lo consumía… Gowasu era uno de los más sabios y queridos Supremos Kaioshin, no merecía una muerte tan cruel y menos en manos de alguien que alguna vez fue su discípulo.

—¡Se supone que eres un dios _creador,_ que debe llevar la paz al universo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto?!— exclamó Shin mientras apretaba los puños, la ira dentro del Supremo Kaioshin se elevaba rápidamente. —Con mi propias manos te…— no terminó la frase, pero inmediatamente emprendió el vuelo hacia a Black, estaba decidido en atacarlo.

En pleno vuelo, Zamasu lo interceptó. De ninguna manera dejaría que ese inútil dios dañara a Black. De una fuerte patada lanzó al pequeño kaioshin al suelo.

—Un dios tan inútil que no puede percatarse de los errores existentes en el universo debería abstenerse de hablar palabras tan vacías y sin sentido.— dijo Zamasu mientras veía hacia abajo, Shin lo miraba con odio desde el suelo.

De pronto, se escuchó una tos seca, débil. Era Gowasu, quien escupía sangre por la boca mientras tosía. Los rostros de Mai y Trunks se iluminaron con alegría. Todos voltearon sorprendidos, hasta Black.

—Parece que no logré herir sus órganos vitales…— dijo Black en un tono malvado mientras descendía de las alturas. —Bueno, habrá que rematarlo. También falta asesinar al Supremo Kaioshin de este universo… no esperaré a que usen el movimiento instantáneo— añadió Black mientras caminaba con pasos firmes y una mirada llena de malicia.

— ¡Mai, llévatelos!— exclamó Trunks mientras le daba una capsula — ¡Huye tan lejos como puedas! ¡Yo los retendré!

— ¿En serio crees que es tan fácil huir de nosotros?— dijo Black riendo entre dientes, mientras se transformó en Super Saiyajin Rose.

Zamasu acuchillo al Supremo Kaioshin, lo aventó al suelo y se unió a Black para hacerle frente a Trunks.

— ¡Cállate Black!, lo único que has hecho desde que robaste el cuerpo de Gokú- san es asesinar, traer muerte y destrucción…

— ¿Hablas en serio? Tú cometiste un pecado mucho más grande que yo. Tú eres la principal causa del despertar de mi ira… al utilizar la máquina del tiempo, otro anillo apareció. Dime, ¿Cuántas veces has viajado ida y vuelta del Futuro al Pasado?

—Tú, un simple humano ha roto una y otra vez una regla sagrada de los dioses. — añadió Zamasu mientras veía a Trunks con desprecio.

—Tu salvaste a Son-Gokú de su enfermedad… si él hubiera muerto, yo jamás habría obtenido este cuerpo. Ni siquiera hubiese sabido de su existencia. Pero cambiaste la historia y por lo tanto ¡todo, todo lo que sucedió en esta era es gracias a la estúpida idea de crear una máquina del tiempo!— gritó Black furioso.

—Este es solo un ejemplo de los múltiples errores de los humanos, nuestro deber es proteger este mundo de los errores humanos. ¡Trunks, eres un pecador!— gritó Zamasu lleno de ira, odiaba la presencia de Trunks pues le recordaba que aquel futuro con Black se hallaba en peligro.

—Así que, al final de todo… Tú eres quien asesinó a los terrícolas. Tú permitiste que todo esto pasara. No sé si debería agradecértelo— dijo Black en un tono burlesco.

Trunks se hallaba furioso, ¿Cómo le podían atribuir a él aquella masacre? Todo lo que había hecho había sido por el bien del mundo en el que vivía. No permitiría que sus esfuerzos y la muerte de su madre hayan sido en vano.

—Yo… ¡yo solo quería salvar a este mundo! ¡Si quieren llamarle pecado, háganlo!— exclamó Trunks mientras su ki se elevaba. Una enorme columna de luz dorada resplandeció envolviéndolo y elevándose al cielo. Era tal la energía que emitía que la tierra comenzó a sacudirse. — ¡Black, yo mismo me encargaré de asesinarte!— gritó Trunks, su poder de pelea se había incrementado notablemente. Y su aura dorada ahora poseía también un tinte azul.

—¿Crees que eres capaz de derrotarme? ¡Demuéstralo, estúpido saiyajin!— rio Black mientras se elevaba en el aire. 

De esta manera comenzó una fuerte batalla entre Trunks y Black. Zamasu estaba atento a cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder. Al ver como Trunks golpeaba a Black, le fue imposible contenerse y comenzó a atacar también. Aprovechando el descuido, Mai se llevó a los kaioshin heridos a un lugar seguro.

Los poderes de Trunks a pesar de haber incrementado, no podían igualarse a los de Black. Además, Zamasu siempre estaba ahí para recibir los ataques fuertes, era como un escudo para él. Una lluvia de brutales golpes cayó sobre Trunks, se sentía cada vez más adolorido. Las heridas y moretes impedían más y más el movimiento. Trunks lanzó una esfera de energía resplandeciente, haciendo retroceder considerablemente al malvado par. Sin embargo, la debilidad por falta de energía lo estaba poniendo en desventaja. Entre las espesas nubes de polvo y humo logró ver las siluetas de Black y Zamasu, se acercaban con pasos firmes. Podía escuchar el par de botas blancas contra el suelo, alzó la mano para lanzar otro ataque pero esta parecía demasiado pesada. De pronto, una nube de humo blanco llenó la atmosfera y Trunks vencido por el dolor y el cansancio perdió el conocimiento.

…

—La suerte de ese saiyajin no durará mucho…— dijo Zamasu mientras ponía el agua a hervir. —Deberíamos ir a buscarlos y asesinarlos a todos de una buena vez— añadió en un tono serio.

—Se paciente, quienes realmente son una amenaza no tardarán en regresar. Seguramente los kaios los ayudaron a escapar. Bueno, si no es que ya están muertos. — dijo Black mientras se colocaba detrás de Zamasu, abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Black, solo quiero que esto termine. Ya casi todo está completo…—suspiró Zamasu mirando fijamente la flama de la estufa.

—Tranquilízate, recuerda que mi poder es inimaginablemente superior al de esos saiyajin. Además ya es muy tarde, perdimos mucho tiempo luchando contra ese estorbo de Trunks. Una taza de té y nos largamos, ya acabamos con los humanos de este planeta después de todo. — dijo Black en un tono suave mientras se acercó al cuello del kaioshin y le besó suavemente.

Zamasu sirvió las tazas y sacó el juego de porcelana a la mesa que estaba en la terraza. Miró hacia el cielo, _“¿Porque Black no quiere la inmortalidad? Esos saiyajin seguramente regresarán mucho más fuertes. Si algo le pasa, yo…”_ , cerró los ojos, odiaba tener esa clase de pensamientos. No le gustaba dudar de Black, él no se cansaba de repetir lo invencible que era ante Gokú y Vegeta. Black abrió la puerta de la terraza y tomó asiento.

—Tan serio y tan pensativo… ¿Qué es lo que te está preocupando? Ahora eres tú el que está tenso. — dijo Black mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

Zamasu tomó asiento y miró a Black, su rostro era una imagen que jamás se cansaría de ver. Le era incomprensible que un mortal con esas características existiera… todo acerca de ese cuerpo lo impresionó desde aquella primera vez que se vieron.

—Nada, supongo que es la tensión de aquel combate. Me enfada tanto que esos imbéciles se nos resbalen entre los dedos… ¿Crees que sea pertinente irnos de la Tierra a estas alturas? ¿Por qué no mejor acabamos con todo de una vez?—

—No lo sé. Como te dije antes, los Kaios pueden ir a hablar con Zeno- sama, eso sería algo sumamente grave. Por eso quiero que nos vayamos lejos, donde no nos puedan hallar.

— ¿Y si nos siguen buscando? Ya saben cuáles son nuestros planes, busquemos la forma de matarlos. No quiero huir, quiero ver su sangre correr. Solo entonces podré estar tranquilo.

—Vaya, ¿entonces no te sientes seguro conmigo?— preguntó Black levantando una de sus cejas.

—No es eso, simplemente quiero acabar con lo que sea que interfiera en nuestros planes. Los dos sabemos lo que queremos, todo por lo que pasamos para llegar hasta aquí, ¿acaso quieres que todo eso sea en vano? ¿Quieres perder esto que tenemos?

—Claro que no. Solo estoy considerando las posibilidades. Puede ser conveniente quedarnos y esperar a que regresen. Supongo que tienes razón. Sin embargo, quiero saber una cosa… ¿crees que Son-Gokú sea de nuevo una distracción para ti?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Black, creo que he expresado de muchas formas lo que siento por ti. Tu pregunta es casi ofensiva…— respondió Zamasu enfadado, estuvo a punto de escupir su té ante la pregunta de Black. —Sin embargo, quisiera saber si ese afecto lo sientes tú también… tu eres un deseo mío, creo que es muy obvio cuanto me importas. Tú te ofendes cuando yo dudo de ti, no me hagas lo mismo entonces.

—Zamasu, tenemos mentes parecidas. A veces intento recordar cuando habitaba en mi antiguo cuerpo. Lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, las fantasías que creaba en mi mente. El simple hecho de tener este cuerpo y el haberte ido a buscar confirman cuanto me interesas… Son-Gokú y su presencia es lo que me molesta. Lo siento, no quise lastimarte — dijo Black en un tono suave— Él regresará mucho más fuerte, eso tenlo por seguro.

—No hay nada imposible para el mejor, ¿no es así?— dijo Zamasu mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

Black sonrió, estaba consciente de su fuerza y confiaba en que obtendrían la victoria en la siguiente pelea. Él también quería terminar de una vez con todo y dar paso a un paraíso a lado de Zamasu.

—Entonces, los esperaremos. Si queremos reconstruir este mundo bajo el criterio de un dios, el próximo combate con los saiyajin debe ser el último.

—Ha llegado la hora de terminar con el Plan Cero Humanos. — dijo Zamasu.

—Cuando ellos lleguen…— Black no había terminado de pronunciar la frase cuando un proyectil lo tumbó de la silla y cayó al suelo.

Zamasu se levantó de inmediato y volteó a su alrededor.


	11. Yo Estaré Ahí

Black se levantó del suelo y toco su arete, ni un rasguño había en él. Zamasu volteó, su corazón se tranquilizó al ver a Black totalmente ileso. Siguió mirando alrededor, al horizonte, hacia la dirección de donde había salido aquella bala.

—Un francotirador— dijo Black — ¡Malditos humanos!— gruñó.

—El haber venido a “visitarnos” y su inútil resistencia merece un castigo igual de fuerte— añadió Zamasu. Se hallaba bastante molesto, pues no solo había sido un atentado hacia a Black. Esta vez habían ido demasiado lejos al invadir la privacidad de ambos. _“¿Cuánto tiempo habrán estado observando?”_ , se preguntó a sí mismo.

Ambos extendieron sus manos y de ellas salieron esferas resplandecientes de energía que se unían en el aire y al chocar con la espesura del bosque, un cataclismo iluminó la oscuridad de la noche, seguido por el estruendo de la colisión.

—Es el ki de Trunks, ¿aún le queda todo ese poder? No se me haría extraño que fuese inmortal.

Zamasu rio entre dientes y dijo:

—Que broma tan graciosa Black.

—Su ki se acerca— dijo Black mientras se transformaba en Super Saiyajin Rosé.

Ambos emprendieron el vuelo, listos para enfrentarse nuevamente a Trunks. Trunks los recibió con ataques luminosos, _“no lo lastimarás”_ , pensó Zamasu y rápidamente se colocó delante de Black sirviendo de escudo. _“¡Cada vez que me atacan, la felicidad de tener un cuerpo inmortal es tanta que rebosa de mí!”_ , pensó Zamasu mientras los ataques golpeaban su cuerpo. Sentía como la energía se forzaba contra su piel y sin embargo, esta se regeneraba casi al instante.

Trunks estaba decidido en lograr herir a Black. Dejando a Zamasu de lado, desenvainó su espada y arremetió contra Black. Este lo recibió con una espada de ki rosa, ningún intento en contra de Black tenía éxito.

— ¡Te partiré en dos!— exclamó Trunks mirando en los ojos grises de Black lleno de odio.

— ¡Sigue sonñando!— replicó Black y soltó una fuerte patada lanzando a Trunks contra la rocosa pared de una montaña.

Apenas Trunks abrió los ojos Black se hallaba delante de él nuevamente. Black era sumamente violento, no dejaba de lanzar espadazos de forma frenética, su rostro denotaba ira y deseos de sangre. Trunks liberó algo de energía, causando que se elevara una espesa nube de polvo.

— ¡No lograrás derrotarme con ese patético juguete!— gritó Black furioso.

Rápidamente persiguió a Trunks, pero el saiyajin le lanzó su espada. Black logró esquivar el arma, pero al hacerlo Trunks aprovechó para asestarle un golpe en el estómago. Trunks elevó su poder de tal forma, que nuevamente, su aura dorada tenía tintes azules. Empujó con su ki a Black y continúo golpeándolo fuertemente.

— ¡Toma esto! ¡Galick Gun!— gritó Trunks.

Black estaba retrocediendo ante los ataques del saiyajin. La ráfaga de energía lo arrastraba por el aire, la ira dentro de Black crecía. A pesar de esto, se hallaba inmovilizado pues la velocidad del ataque no le permitía moverse. Era tal la fuerza de Trunks que Black chocaba con todo lo que se hallaba en su paso. Finalmente, el cuerpo de Black quedó tendido en un cráter, en la cima de una montaña. Exhausto, Trunks descendió al suelo para recuperar su espada. Al tomarla, pudo distinguir en el reflejo a Zamasu.

—Si tan sólo pudiese herirte— dijo Trunks mirando de reojo al kaioshin.

Zamasu sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no era de felicidad. De hecho, se encontraba furioso.

—Lo que acabas de hacerle a Black no quedará sin castigo— dijo Zamasu, en una voz tranquila pero amenazante.

Zamasu concentró su ki en su mano y comenzó a atacar a Trunks. Estaba a punto de lanzar un espadazo hacia Trunks cuando este detuvo su mano.

—Sin importar cuantas veces lo intenten, no podrás hacer nada en contra de mí. — dijo Zamasu mientras empujaba su mano resplandeciente más cerca del rostro de Trunks.

De pronto, Mai llegó a la escena y disparó un par de veces en contra de Zamasu. Aprovechando la distracción, Trunks lanzó un ataque al vientre del kaioshin y huyó. Sin embargo, esta vez Zamasu lo siguió de cerca, lanzando una ráfaga de ataques en contra de ellos.

—Lo único que estás haciendo ahora es retroceder, empiezo a aburrirme. ¿Qué pasó con todo el ímpetu con el que atacabas a Black hace un momento?— preguntó Zamasu, estaba dispuesto a herir de alguna manera a Trunks, después de todo, el mismo se lo había buscado.

Pero al aproximarse, Trunks logró detenerlo al tomarlo de los brazos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!— exclamó Zamasu mientras forcejaba.

— ¡Aunque seas inmortal, debes tener un límite de recuperación!— dijo Trunks mientras elevaba su ki. El impacto de su poder comenzó a formar una gigantesca esfera de luz dorada que ascendía en el cielo. — ¡Este será tu fin! ¡Haré que estalles en pedazos!— añadió Trunks. En cuanto pronunció estas palabras, escupió sangre y soltó a Zamasu.

Era Black, aparentemente los ataques anteriores no le habían afectado mucho. Una luminosa espada de ki rosa atravesaba por completo el torso de Trunks. Lo había herido de tal forma que su cabello dorado regresó a su tono lavanda, de una patada lo dejó caer al suelo. Su cuerpo inmóvil cayó sobre el pavimento, había quedado inconsciente.

—No lo hizo nada mal, por poco y nos rasguña— dijo Black con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó rápidamente Zamasu al ver a su compañero.

—Por supuesto, por eso vine a salvarte. Aunque no creo que esa técnica tan patética hubiera logrado hacerte algo.

—Por un momento creí que…

—Te preocupas demasiado— dijo Black mientras tomaba la cintura a Zamasu y lo acercaba a él.

Zamasu se sonrojó levemente y tomó el rostro de Black.

—Hay que matarlo ya. — dijo Zamasu viendo en las iris grises de Black.

Black pareció no escuchar a Zamasu y se inclinó para besarlo. Fue un beso suave, delicado y tibio. Black apretaba el cuerpo de Zamasu mientras la intensidad del beso se elevaba.

—Trunks está allá abajo…— dijo Zamasu.

—Está malherido, su ki está disminuyendo… no es un problema ya. — respondió Black mientras ambos descendían al suelo.

Aterrizaron cerca de un edificio abandonado, Black continuó besando a Zamasu, caminando hacia adentro del edificio. Las mejillas de Zamasu obtenían un tono rosado cada vez más fuerte.

—B- Black… no es momento de esto… hay que salir a matar a ese saiyajin— dijo Zamasu entre suspiros.

—Lo deje inconsciente, no irá a ningún lado.

—Pero puede despertar… y vern…

Black había abierto el cuello de la camisa de Zamasu y comenzó a succionar y mordisquear suavemente la piel del kaioshin.

—Black… ah… Black, no podemos… aquí— dijo Zamasu entre gemidos.

—Lo sé, no te emociones demasiado que no pienso ir más allá de esto, igual y la cabaña ya quedó hecha añicos gracias a Trunks. — dijo Black

—Deberías considerar el volverte inmortal Black… la cabaña es lo de menos.

—La clave de nuestro éxito es protegernos uno al otro, especialmente tú, no eres tan fuerte como yo. Créeme, he pensado en todo… incluso en algo por si las cosas llegan a salir mal. Claro, eso es algo sumamente improbable… pero no está demás pensar en eso.

—Nuestro plan no puede fallar Black, tú eres quien alardea de tu poder constantemente… no hay lugar para esas cosas. Es cierto que me preocupo pero… tienes razón, yo voy a estar ahí para curarte y protegerte.

—Y yo para que esos saiyajin no quieran intentar herirte, eres inmortal… pero frágil al mismo tiempo. — dijo Black acariciando el rostro de Zamasu con el dorso de su mano.

Zamasu se sonrojó y abrazó a Black, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. Black acarició el blanco cabello del kaioshin y levantando su rostro le besó la frente. Zamasu tomó a Black de su prenda gris y lo jaló hacia él para besar sus labios.

—De acuerdo, salgamos a matar a Trunks, su ki está mucho más débil. — dijo Black.


	12. Las Limitaciones de un Dios

Black y Zamasu salieron del edificio, por alguna razón el kaioshin se sentía con una mayor confianza, tal vez eran las palabras de Black… siempre tenían un efecto positivo sobre él. Caminaron hacia donde había quedado el cuerpo de Trunks, ahí seguía, inmóvil y golpeado. Al ver tal escena el corazón de Zamasu se llenó de alegría, pues al matarlo estarían un paso más cerca a aquel paraíso divino con el cual soñaban. Pero al acercarse, la máquina del tiempo apareció repentinamente.

—Parece que al fin regresaron. — dijo Black al ver la máquina aterrizar.

—Ojalá sea el último combate. — añadió Zamasu.

El zumbido de la máquina pareció despertar a Trunks pues este levantó su rostro con una débil sonrisa, su padre y los demás habían regresado en su auxilio.

—El ki de Trunks disminuye rápidamente— dijo Gokú al bajar de la máquina.

—Dale una semilla del ermitaño, yo me encargaré de Black — respondió Vegeta.

Black y Zamasu aterrizaron delante de Gokú y Vegeta antes de alguno de ellos fuera a ningún otro lado. Black rápidamente lanzó una esfera de energía hacia la máquina del tiempo haciéndola caer y luego se prendió en llamas.

—Ahora no podrán regresar a casa— dijo Black.

—Y por lo tanto, esta línea temporal será su tumba— añadió Zamasu.

—No me hagas reír— dijo Vegeta —Ustedes mismos se han condenado, si no podemos regresar… ustedes morirán. Hasta les trajimos ataúdes— continúo Vegeta en un tono de burla y con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Gokú notó el ki de Mai pues se hallaba cerca. Sacó una semilla y la lanzó hacia ella para que se la diera a Trunks.

—Los mortales son tan patéticos… quieren sobrevivir a como dé lugar, ¿no es así?— dijo Black riendo entre dientes. —Todo sería tan sencillo si tan solo se rindieran ante el juicio de los dioses…

— ¿Es la costumbre de los dioses hablar tanto antes de pelear?— interrumpió Vegeta.

—Te vez exactamente igual que antes de huir… por tu bien, espero que hayas cambiado en algo Vegeta— respondió Black.

—Tú también luces igual, tienes un rostro el cual quiero pulverizar— replicó Vegeta.

Con un gesto, Vegeta le indicó a Black que comenzarían a pelear y se alejaron, una vez más Zamasu y Gokú habían quedado como oponentes. Ambos tomaron una posición de ataque, Zamasu se hallaba mucho más confiado que en la ocasión anterior. Estaban a punto de comenzar a pelear cuando una vez más, Gowasu y Shin aparecieron.

— ¡Detente Zamasu!— exclamó Gowasu.

Zamasu abrió los ojos sorprendido, “ _¿otra vez él?, ¿en serio cree que con sus vanas palabras logrará detenerme?”_ , pensó.

—Veo que persistes Gowasu… los humanos y sus fastidiosas semillas son las que te salvaron de morir en manos de Black, ¿no es así?— dijo Zamasu riendo entre dientes.

— ¡Gowasu- sama, usted no debería estar aquí! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!— exclamó Gokú.

—Tengo esperanza en que Zamasu entienda su error. Pude notar que a diferencia de Black, tú estás mucho menos corrompido. Si logro convencerte a ti, estoy seguro de que él te seguirá.

— ¿Acaso crees que mis convicciones son diferentes a las de él?— preguntó Zamasu con un tono frío ante las palabras del anciano kaioshin. —Somos un alma en diferentes cuerpos... —

—Zamasu…

—No sé qué es lo que le habrás dicho a Black, pero todo fue inútil. Deja de interferir en mis planes y regresa a tu línea temporal Gowasu.

—Zamasu, solo escucha… has cometido actos que van en contra de tu deber como dios creador. Tu sentido de justicia está un tanto distorsionado… buscando erradicar el mal tú y Black han traído aún más muerte y destrucción a su paso. ¿Así es como luce un mundo guiado por un kaio como tú?

Zamasu apretó los puños, ver a Gowasu solo le recordaba las frustraciones de su pasado. Las interminables lecciones acerca de los “deberes divinos” que le eran asignados, todo lo tenía completamente harto. Zamasu frunció el ceño y dijo:

—El paraíso solo podrá ser disfrutado completamente una vez que todos los mortales hayan sido erradicados. Aún no puede existir la belleza en este planeta pues, como verás, aún hay seres con entendimientos inferiores que nos desafían.

—También fueron responsables de la muerte de los dioses… Zamasu, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? Un mundo ideal vacío, ¿eso que provecho puede traerte? Piensa bien las cosas, aún no es muy tarde. Si tan solo te arrepientes… tú y Black pueden regresar conmigo al 10mo Universo… todo volverá a ser como antes.

— ¡Basta! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas Gowasu! ¡No, nunca nada será como antes! ¡No quiero que las cosas sean como antes!— gritó Zamasu con histeria, los recuerdos estaban golpeando fuertemente el alma del kaioshin. — ¿Crees que la vida como kaioshin es verdaderamente un _vida_? ¿Cuál es la esperanza de vida de los dioses? Vivir… ¿cuántos miles de años, haciendo que? Ni siquiera tenemos la autoridad de erradicar los errores que muchos de los dioses han cometido, “observar”, estudiar y entrenar en un ciclo infinito sin sentido. En cambio yo, yo encontré algo que quería y le he dado sentido a mi existencia cumpliendo mis objetivos.

— ¿El sentido de tu existencia es esto? ¿Asesinar según tu propio criterio? Zamasu, el deber de los dioses va mucho más allá de aquello que tú mencionas…

—Y el sentido que yo he encontrado es algo mucho mayor a solamente traer la justicia al universo… Pero nadie aquí presente necesita saber eso. — Zamasu terminó de decir la frase y de la palma de su mano salió disparado un ataque hacia Gowasu y Shin.

Rápidamente Gokú se colocó delante de ellos y les indicó retirarse.

—Gowasu- sama quería venir de nuevo…— dijo Shin mirando a Gokú.

—Entiendo, pero interfieren con la pelea. Ya fue suficiente Gowasu-sama, si permanece aquí podría ser asesinado.

—Ya que estamos aquí, me quedaré a ver el final de mi estúpido discípulo. — respondió Gowasu.

—Yo también me quedaré— dijo Shin.

—De acuerdo, pero tengan en cuenta que no podré protegerlos siempre si algo llega a pasar— dijo Gokú.

Sin más, ambos comenzaron a pelear. Mientras tanto Vegeta y Black ya habían comenzado la pelea. Vegeta había incrementado considerablemente sus poderes desde la última vez que se habían enfrentado. Logró golpear a Black en varias ocasiones. Trunks y Mai observaban desde abajo el par de enfrentamientos antagónicos que se llevaban a cabo en el aire.

Zamasu lograba esquivar los golpes de Son-Gokú el cual se había transformado en Super Saiyajin Blue. Aprovechando un ligero descuido, Zamasu logró derribar a su oponente. Antes de que Gokú se reincorporara completamente este apareció delante de él. Gokú rápidamente se retiró, pero su espalda quedó contra la pared. Mirando fijamente a aquel mortal, fue inevitable resistir cierto magnetismo que se desprendía de él. El ritmo del corazón de Zamasu se aceleró, y una sensación completamente nueva y desconocida lo invadió. Poniendo su mano contra la pared, acorraló a aquel saiyajin de ojos azules.

Lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa malvada sobre su rostro, parecía perderse en aquel par de lagunas cristalinas. Gokú lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

—Creo que ya sabes cuál es la identidad de Black, ¿no es así?— preguntó el kaioshin acercándose a Gokú.

—Sí, supimos todo… robaron mi cuerpo. Los kaioshin de mi universo así como Bills- sama y Whis nos explicaron todo. — contestó Gokú molesto.

—Ya veo…— dijo Zamasu acercándose más. Zamasu solo se estaba dejando llevar, no estaba pensando en nada más que en obedecer a su cuerpo. —Jamás te has preguntado, ¿Qué pasó con tu “yo” de esta línea temporal? ¿Qué pasó con tu familia?— continúo preguntando Zamasu mientras la cercanía entre el rostro de ambos se volvía mucho más corta.

Podía sentir la respiración agitada de Gokú, incluso podía respirar el aroma de aquel saiyajin. El cuerpo del kaioshin se estremeció, no de igual manera que ante Black, no. El impulso era un tanto distinto, pero tan similar de cierta forma.

—Eres fuerte, agraciado y poderoso, sin embargo, todo eso es un desperdicio por tú naturaleza mortal. — dijo Zamasu

—Estás completamente loco— dijo Gokú sin que la furia de sus ojos desapareciera. Pero al mismo tiempo, el rostro del saiyajin lucía confundido.

—No, tú eres quien no entiende. Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido distintas…— la otra mano del kaioshin bajó… intentando tocar el brazo de Gokú. Cuando de pronto, el sonido de un par de botas lo hicieron reaccionar.

Al notar la presencia de Black, Zamasu retiró su mano con rapidez. Y le dijo a Black:

  * ¿Porque no le dices lo que le hiciste a su familia?



Black estaba confundido ante esa escena, pero decidió atender a las palabras de Zamasu. Extrañamente, los celos no se hicieron presentes. Al contrario, un ímpetu desconocido pareció llenar la atmosfera.

— ¿Por dónde debería comenzar?— preguntó el saiyajin de pelo rosa acercándose a Zamasu.

—¿Qué tal desde que reuniste las Esferas del Dragón y utilizaste el anillo del Tiempo?— sugirió Zamasu. El kaioshin se sorprendió al sentir el cuerpo de Black tan pegado al de él.

—Está bien. — dijo Black —Este cuerpo también lo desea— susurró Black al oído de Zamasu. En voz alta comenzó a relatar aquello mismo que le había contado a Zamasu aquel primer día cuando se conocieron.

—Y entonces él, detuvo tu vida— dijo Zamasu, en ese instante, Black atravesó al kaioshin y a Gokú al mismo tiempo.

Gokú soltó un grito de dolor al sentir la espada de ki en su pecho, sin embargo, Zamasu ni siquiera se inmutó. Black sabía perfectamente lo que el dolor le ocasionaba a Zamasu. Fue mientras relataba su historia a Son-Gokú y el ver a Zamasu tan cerca de él cuando recordó aquella peculiaridad que ambos compartían. El kaioshin sintió la energía punzante dentro de él pero se mantuvo callado como si nada ocurriera. La sensación que el ki de Black le ocasionaba era placentera, a pesar de estar siendo herido. Podía sentir su piel rasgarse e intentar regenerarse, pero mientras la espada de Black estuviera ahí, eso sería imposible. Black miraba con satisfacción a aquel par y enterró la luminosa espada de ki más profundamente. Gokú gritó aún más fuerte y con sus manos sostuvo la espada rosa.

—De esta manera— dijo Black mientras una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba en su rostro.

— ¡Maldito! ¿Qué le hiciste a Milk y a Goten?— preguntó Gokú entre quejidos, mientras intentaba sacar la espada de su pecho.

—Ya deberías saberlo— dijo Black en un tono serio sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Guiado por las pasiones masoquistas, siguió enterrando su espada a través de Zamasu y Gokú.

De nuevo, Gokú gritó en dolor pero las sensaciones dentro de Zamasu eran completamente distintas.

—Después de matarte frente a tu esposa, también los asesiné a ellos. Ni siquiera fueron un problema, fueron muy simples. — añadió Black mientras sus iris grises se llenaban de un brillo malévolo.

Black y Zamasu sonrieron al ver la reacción de Gokú.

—¡Bastardo! ¡No te perdonaré!— gritó Gokú mientras elevaba su aura azul y logró sacar la espada de su pecho. — ¡Tomaste mi cuerpo! Mataste a Milk y a Goten… estoy enfadado… realmente furioso… ¡no te lo perdonaré!— gritó Gokú mientras su ki se elevaba cada vez más.

Fue tal el enfado de Gokú que su ki hizo retroceder a Black y a Zamasu sin siquiera tocarlos. La pared que estaba detrás se cuarteó mientras la energía de Gokú se elevaba. Rápidamente, y sin que Zamasu se diera cuenta, Gokú fue hacia a Black y comenzó a atacarlo. La pelea había retomado su curso y Zamasu rápidamente voló hacia donde los saiyajin peleaban. La ira parecía haberle otorgado cierta ventaja a Gokú frente a Black. Gokú lograba asestarle fuertes patadas y golpes a su oponente. Zamasu intentó detener a Gokú lanzando un ataque pero el saiyajin fue más rápido y logró derribar al kaioshin.

La aparente ventaja de Gokú se hizo evidente cuando también derribó a Black. Cuando el puño de Gokú viajaba en el aire, Black lo detuvo lanzando un ataque sorpresivo.

—Son Gokú… ¡tú ira es muy pequeña! Podría decir que tu familia no te importa tanto como dices…—rio Black entre dientes. Acto seguido, lanzó una ráfaga de ataques de una espada de ki mucho más grande, derribando a Son-Gokú.

En ese momento Vegeta apareció nuevamente.

—¿Porque estás peleando con Kakarotto?, ¡tú eres mi oponente! No me vayas a decir que estás intentando postergar tu muerte— gritó Vegeta acercándose a la escena.

—¡Deja de estorbar!— respondió Zamasu.

Así, Vegeta y Black comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, la ventaja de Vegeta era preocupante.


	13. Daño Emocional

Vegeta había obtenido una nueva transformación, su cabello había tomado un color rojizo al igual que sus ojos.

 _“¿Qué… que es esta transformación?”_ , pensó Black al ver a su oponente lucirse orgulloso.

—Para vencerte necesito esta forma… ¡el Super Saiyajin Dios!— exclamó Vegeta.

— ¡Estás demasiado errado Vegeta! ¡¿A estas alturas crees que me podrás derrotar con una transformación inferior de Super Saiyajin?!— gritó Black furioso mientras fruncía el ceño y añadió: — ¡Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara!— no terminó de decir la frase y lanzó un ataque a su oponente.

Vegeta logró esquivar fácilmente el ataque y seguía sonriendo con una expresión burlesca, llena de orgullo y confianza. Black solo se enfadó más.

— ¡Maldita sea, te dije que dejarás de sonreír!

Vegeta se mantuvo en silencio y arremetió contra Black. Golpes violentos, puños rápidos y de pronto, Black se hallaba siendo arrastrado por los aires chocando con todo objeto que hubiera a su paso. Más patadas, el cuerpo de Black estaba siendo golpeado brutalmente por Vegeta, cayó al suelo. Black estaba furioso, pero se levantó emitiendo una fuerte ráfaga de energía al hacerlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, te molesta estar perdiendo contra un Super Saiyajin Dios?— preguntó Vegeta burlándose.

— ¿Yo, perder? No seas ridículo. — respondió Black.

Vegeta continúo atacando a Black, esta vez el cuerpo del saiyajin de pelo rosa fue aventado hasta donde se hallaban Gokú y los demás. Trunks quedó pasmado ante la escena, su padre, a pesar de estar en una transformación previa a la fase azul le estaba ganando a Black.

—Es eso… te transformas repentinamente, como un rata sucia en la oscuridad, ¿no es así?— dijo Black al levantarse del suelo.

—Vaya que eres lento… ¿y qué harás al respecto?— se mofó Vegeta.

En ese instante, Zamasu apartándose del lado de Gokú voló hacia donde se hallaba Vegeta y lo derribó de una sola patada. No pensaba quedarse viendo sin hacer nada, Black estaba siendo herido.

— ¡Zamasu! a pesar de todo, tú fuiste un kaioshin… Sabes muy bien que un duelo uno a uno es algo sagrado en lo cual no puedes interferir. — exclamó Gokú a lo lejos.

Zamasu volteó enfadado, sus ojos grises irradiaban desprecio. Nadie entendía el sentimiento que lo invadía cuando veía a Black ser golpeado. Su ansiedad, a pesar de que se disipara brevemente siempre regresaba cuando veía la sangre correr del rostro de su amado. Y eso era algo que nadie comprendía… ¿Cómo lo harían? si después de todo, nadie más sabía de aquel fuerte lazo que los unía.

— ¿Me vas a enfrentar de nuevo?— preguntó Zamasu.

—Así es, no pienso rendirme…— contestó Gokú mientras dejaba un recipiente de barro sobre el suelo.

Zamasu comenzó a caminar hacia el saiyajin, estaba harto de las tantas veces que interferían con sus planes. A pesar de que ocasionalmente bajaba la guardia y que momentáneamente fue distraído por encantos ajenos a él, eso no cambiaba para nada los deseos de sangre que tenía. Mientras Black veía a Zamasu alejarse, vio con curiosidad aquel extraño recipiente a un lado de Son-Gokú.

 _“¿Qué será esa cosa?”_ , se preguntó Black a sí mismo. Algo acerca de eso le resultaba sospechoso. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por una ráfaga de ataques que salieron de las manos de Vegeta.

—No desvíes tu atención— dijo Vegeta.

Zamasu se paró delante de Son-Gokú mientras lo veía severamente.

—Parece ser que aún no entiendes tu falta de poder… no puedes derrotarme, soy inmortal. — dijo Zamasu mientras una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba sobre su rostro al hablar.

—No me importa si eres inmortal… ¡la técnica que usaré te detendrá de un vez por todas!— exclamó Gokú, a continuación, este se transformó en Super Saiyajin Blue. En un rápido movimiento, Gokú gritó: ¡Mafuba!.

Zamasu suspiró por aire, su cuerpo se inmovilizó y fue arrastrado hacia un remolino tormentoso de extrañas nubes verdes. Una fuerza inexplicable lo jalaba hacia aquel recipiente, no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada. Soltó un grito de pánico, no podía ser este su fin. A lo lejos, los demás veían aquel espectáculo con la esperanza de que al fin, todo terminara. Después, aquel remolino fue contenido dentro del recipiente y los gritos de Zamasu cesaron.

Rápidamente, Trunks se acercó a ayudar a Gokú a sellar el recipiente. Sin embargo, el amuleto de papel era incorrecto. Segundos después, el recipiente comenzó a tambalear. Una nube de humo salió y de ella, Zamasu. Cayó al suelo jadeando… revisó sus manos, sus brazos, todo estaba en orden. Ahora Zamasu estaba más que furioso, pero al mismo tiempo una oleada de temores comenzó brotar dentro de él. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Cómo había ocurrido algo así? Su inmortalidad no lo había hecho inmune, tal como Black se lo había dicho anteriormente, la inmortalidad no le garantizaba la victoria. Su cuerpo temblaba, sus pensamientos se nublaban… sus temores parecían estar tomando control sobre él. Aquellos pensamientos que tanto le atormentaban, parecían estarse volviendo realidad. Y solamente había una persona a quien culpar…

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme algo así!? —gritó Zamasu, histérico —¡Seguiremos luchando hasta que cada uno de ustedes caiga muerto!

—Bueno, supongo que no me dejas más opciones… — dijo Gokú —este tipo de técnicas no es lo mío. — al terminar de decir esto se transformó y al igual que Vegeta, su cabello y su ojos habían tomado un tono rojo brillante. —Esta transformación será más que suficiente para ti— añadió Gokú mientras se preparaba para atacar.

Zamasu levantó sus manos, listo para utilizar su técnica de parálisis contra Gokú. Pero él lo logró esquivar fácilmente y colocándose detrás, derribó de una patada al kaioshin. El delgado cuerpo de Zamasu se arrastró fuertemente contra el duro suelo rocoso, su rostro se raspó debido a esto. Sintió un breve dolor pero gracias a su inmortalidad se regeneró rápidamente.

—Es inútil, no recibí ningún daño— dijo Zamasu poniéndose de pie.

Apenas logró reincorporarse cuando Gokú le dio otro fuerte golpe en el estómago. Zamasu se quedó sin aire y fue recibido con una violenta ráfaga de puños. Dolor, jadeos, el cuerpo de Zamasu comenzaba a sentir dolor. Pero una vez más, se recuperó.

—Vuelvo a repetírtelo, porque al parecer no te quedó claro… Es inútil, ¿Cuántas veces más debo decirlo?

—Bueno, hay que ver que tan inútil es… por lo tanto, seguiré golpeándote hasta que te rindas. Por lo que veo, ellos van a acabar pronto— dijo Gokú mientras señalaba hacia donde Black peleaba con Vegeta. — ¿En serio vas a continuar aunque estés solo?— preguntó Gokú.

La palabra “solo” hizo eco dentro de la mente de Zamasu. _“Esto no puede estar pasando, Black dijo… él, él me aseguró… él es el más fuerte. No puede ser… no… Black no puede ser vencido. Sin él yo… sin él no tengo razones para nada…”_ , las emociones de Zamasu estaban al borde del colapso, pensamientos divergentes chocaban entre sí.

—Seguramente eres consciente de que no puedes hacer nada tú solo. ¿No es duro saber que solo estas siendo utilizado por tu otro yo?— preguntó Gokú.

Zamasu no estaba de humor para escuchar tales cosas. _“¿Cómo… como se atreve siquiera a decir eso? Black… Black me quiere tanto como yo lo quiero a él…. Jamás me usaría. Somos un equipo, un equipo que se complementa de manera perfecta. Black no me utiliza, Black fue a buscarme porque… porque me necesita. Porque sabía cuánto nos necesitamos el uno al otro… Pero sin Black… no quiero una vida donde él no esté a mi lado. ¡Yo se lo advertí y no me escuchó! ¡Yo sabía que él también debía volverse inmortal!”_ , pensó Zamasu. El kaioshin podía sentir sus ojos punzantes, un par de lágrimas cargadas de rabia cayeron por su rostro.

— ¡Cierra la boca, estúpido mortal!— gritó Zamasu furioso. Su vista se comenzaba a nublar por las lágrimas que intentaba contener.

—Siendo honesto, solo, incluso Trunks es más fuerte que tú. Aun siendo inmortal, no podrás matar a todos los mortales. —continúo Gokú.

Los demás veían a lo lejos como el kaioshin se colapsaba internamente, su inmortalidad y sus palabras frías lo hacían ver como alguien invencible. Sin embargo, Gokú logró hallar su debilidad al mencionar a Black. Zamasu levantó un brazo para lanzar un ataque, estaba cansado de escuchar a Gokú hablar. De nuevo, Gokú esquivó el ataque y apareció detrás de él.

— ¡Ríndete, y regresa a tu propio universo Zamasu!— dijo Gokú, acto seguido lanzó una simple ráfaga de ki y Zamasu salió disparado, cayendo a los pies de Black.

—Demonios… maldición… no… no se suponía que fuera así…— titubeo Zamasu entre quejidos.

Black miró hacia abajo, él también estaba siendo afectado por la situación. Ante la inestabilidad, Black solo se volvía más agresivo.

—Sólo mírate… ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¡Levántate, un ser inmortal como tú no debería estar en un estado tan patético!— gritó Black.

Zamasu abrió los ojos y se puso de pie. Estaba experimentando una sensación de pánico horrible y lo último que necesitaba, era recibir gritos de la única persona que le interesaba. Sus emociones estaban alteradas y no sabía que pensar después de lo que Gokú le acababa de decir. _“Acabo de defender lo nuestro y así me trata al ver que me están lastimando, yo lo defendí…”_ , pensó. Furioso, tomó a Black de su prenda gris y le gritó:

—¡¡¡Nunca dijiste que algo así ocurriría!!! ¡Tu… tú me dijiste que juntos podríamos convertir los universos en lo que quisiéramos! ¡Tú dijiste que juntos no podríamos perder, que nuestro plan era perfecto! Pero si no eres el ser más fuerte que existe… ¡entonces este plan no sirve de nada! ¡¿Cómo estaremos juntos si ellos te derrotan?!

— ¿Les gustaría que matara a los dos mientras pelean? ¿O prefieren matarse entre sí?— dijo Vegeta levantando su mano de manera amenazante, una sonrisa llena de satisfacción atravesaba su rostro.

En ese instante Black tomó la muñeca de Zamasu, tal como lo hacía cuando estaban solos, un agarre suave pero firme. Un toque que al instante tranquilizaba. El suave gesto lleno de afecto. La otra mano de Black tomó el puño de Zamasu que sostenía su ropa y envolvió su mano en la suya. Black a pesar de estar herido y raspado permanecía un tanto tranquilo, su mirada firme y penetrante atravesaba el alma de Zamasu por completo. Black sonrió, sabía que no había nada más agradable a la vista del kaioshin que su sonrisa.

—Cálmate, amor. —susurró Black mientras su agarre se tornaba casi en una caricia.

Al oír esas palabras Zamasu quedó perplejo, era la primera vez que Black utilizaba un adjetivo como ese para referirse a él. Su corazón sintió un suave calor ante esas palabras.

—Aún nos queda el último recurso, ¿no?— preguntó Black mirando dentro de las iris grises del kaioshin.

—Es… ¡es cierto!— respondió Zamasu.

— ¡Acábalos ahora!— le gritó Gokú a Vegeta al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Black ya había cambiado su arcillo. En un último intento Gokú lanzó un ataque, pero fue inútil. Un nuevo ser había aparecido.


	14. Una Hora

El ser fusionado miró su cuerpo… no se sentía ni como Zamasu ni como Black. Era un nuevo ser, la unión de dos cuerpos en uno. Debido a que los corazones de ambos sujetos estaban tan fuertemente entrelazados, era una fusión un tanto “armónica”.

Sin embargo, existía una sutil polarización dentro de su mente, sin duda alguna el lado más “corrompido” era el dominante. Se sabía hermoso y poderoso al mismo tiempo... y ahora más que nunca se sentía capaz de derrotar a aquellos que lo desafiaban. Su físico no consistía ya en aquella complexión delgada y frágil, había tomado todos los atributos físicos de Black. Su rostro conservaba la mayoría de los rasgos de Zamasu, con un ligero cambio en la quijada. El cabello era tan abundante y extravagante como el de Black, pero con aquel tono blanco que caracterizaba al kaioshin.

Seguro de su poder y con una sensación de omnipotencia que recorría su cuerpo, aquella fusión comenzó a luchar contra Son Gokú y Vegeta, llevándole a ambos una considerable ventaja. Los nuevos poderes adquiridos eran majestuosos, divinos y sumamente letales. Un luminoso halo coronaba aquella imagen de una corrompida y poderosa deidad.

Zamasu era capaz de golpear con mucha facilidad a sus oponentes lo cual solo alimentaba la confianza de este. Son Gokú lanzó un ataque justo en el abdomen del kaioshin, pero este sanó instantáneamente.

—Parece que mi inmortalidad sigue intacta…— dijo Zamasu, mientras por medio de su telekinesis estrangulaba a los saiyajin. —¡Esto es demasiado perfecto! ¡Este es el poder que un dios merece! ¡¿Vieron eso supremos kaios!? ¡El nuevo universo que crearé estará libre de dioses débiles e ineptos como ustedes!— añadió Zamasu mientras comenzaba a carcajearse de manera desquiciada.

Zamasu continuaba luchando de manera prodigiosa en contra de los saiyajin. Una vez que dejó fuera de combate a Vegeta continuó con Son-Gokú. Este al igual que Vegeta,salió disparado hacia el suelo y cayó fuertemente contra las ruinas de un edificio. Mientras la fusión de Zamasu se aproximaba para darle muerte al saiyajin, otro sujeto apareció: Vegetto.

— ¿Y tú, quien se supone que eres?— dijo Zamasu con enfado.

—Mi nombre es Vegetto, la fusión de Vegeta y Kakarotto… al igual que tú nos volvimos uno.

— ¡¿Mortales, fusionándose?!— exclamó Zamasu incrédulo.

—No me digas que no sabías que también los mortales nos podemos fusionar, ¿acaso toda tu confianza recaía en eso? Déjame darte otro dato que probablemente no conoces… tu fusión al igual que la nuestra está limitada a una hora. Al parecer no eres tan diferente a los mortales como pensabas…— dijo Vegetto.

— ¡Maldito Gowasu, nunca me dijiste eso! ¡¿Cómo es que no lo sabía?! Bueno, una hora será más que suficiente para acabar con ustedes… Mortales… siempre imitando a los dioses. Cuando mortales engreídos como ustedes desafían a un dios y remedan sus actos lo único que hacen es… ¡pecar!— gritó Zamasu mientras lanzaba un golpe a la fusión de los saiyajin.

La pelea contra Vegito lucía esperanzadora para Trunks y los demás que observaban a lo lejos. El poder de la fusión de los saiyajin peleaba a la par e incluso aventajaba a Zamasu. Fue aquí cuando dentro de aquella fusión comenzó a brotar una duda… la idea de Black, la idea de irse… el otro extremo de su personalidad quería continuar hasta matarlos a todos pero el otro lado quería una salida. Una forma de evitar mayores complicaciones. No por cobardía, sino por orgullo. Un guerrero debía saber cuándo las cosas no estaban a su favor y esta era la situación de ambos. Prefería abandonar una batalla y conservar aquello que permanecería una vez deshecha la fusión.

¿Una trampa? Sonaba tentador, en este punto la cordura de la fusión se estaba desmoronando lentamente. Seguía luchando mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Sin duda alguna quería llevar a esos saiyajin al borde de la muerte, pero… si la fusión se deshacía el primero en morir sería Black, luego el kaioshin sería condenado de alguna horrible manera.

—Te golpearé sin dejar tiempo para que te regeneres… soy el único que se beneficia de malgastar el tiempo— dijo Vegetto mientras lanzaba más golpes.

La fusión de Zamasu intentaba concentrarse, debía mantener un equilibrio de las almas y los cuerpos que en él se hallaban. La batalla contra Vegetto fue intensa. Sin embargo, cuando parecía que el último ataque sería lanzado Gokú y Vegeta se separaron. Zamasu sonrió con malicia, aprovechando la situación lanzó un fuerte golpe derribando a los saiyajin. Los demás veían con asombro, aún no se había acabado el tiempo. Todavía restaban 20 minutos para que las fusiones se deshicieran.

Una vez separados los saiyajin, fue mucho más fácil aventajarlos. Primero cayó Vegeta y luego tomó a Gokú del cuello, estrangulándolo.

—Creo que hablaste de más hace un momento, ¿no? ¿Quién era más débil que Trunks? Ahora, ruega por tu vida Son- Gokú… ¡rebájate a mis pies!— gritó Zamasu lleno de ira. Por un momento, descartó las opciones de irse pues lo que acababa de suceder había sido algo a su favor.

Sin embargo mientras la pelea continuaba, volvió tomar conciencia de su finitud. Poseer la inmortalidad, no lo salvaría una vez terminada la fusión. Miró su mano derecha, donde portaba el anillo del tiempo, una idea cruzó por su mente… usaría esa “trampa” con tal de permanecer. Un dios no podría ser eliminado por esos simples mortales. Su justicia no sería eliminada por los límites de una fusión. Una vez lanzado el ataque final de su oponente, Zamasu desapareció.*

*Nota: Al darse el efecto de “desintegración” que aparece tras lanzar un ataque muy fuerte en DBS, se aprovecha este momento para dar el efecto de que Zamasu en efecto, murió.

…

— ¡Black!— exclamó Zamasu al ver su compañero aparecer a su lado. Rápidamente se acercó hacia él y tomó su mano.

Black permaneció en silencio y miró a su alrededor.

—Funcionó. — dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano del kaioshin.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Zamasu.

—No iba a arriesgar nuestras existencias…no permitiría que esos imbéciles borraran nuestra justicia de aquel mundo que estábamos construyendo. — dijo Black en un tono suave mientras miraba el anillo en su dedo. —Volví a hacer justo lo que hice para escapar de la destrucción de Bills, mientras tengamos el anillo lo que suceda en la líneas del tiempo no nos afecta, podemos ir a donde queramos.

—Por eso nos separamos, ¿cierto? Viajaste en el tiempo, ¿qué tan lejos estamos?

—Lo suficiente para que crean que nos derrotaron.

—No nos podemos quedar aquí… esa línea era la indicada para nosotros. Solo en esa podríamos crear nuestro mundo.

—Descuida, no nos quedaremos. Solo permaneceremos aquí lo suficiente como para que ellos terminen el trabajo por nosotros.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú eres el kaioshin capaz de ver las cosas a distancia, ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo a lo que ocurre con ellos?

Zamasu asintió y en sus manos apareció una bola de cristal. Dentro del cristalino objeto pudo ver lo que ocurría, una fuerte energía había invadido el espacio, lo habían destruido todo.

—Nuestra fuerza dejó residuos Black, mira esto…— dijo Zamasu asombrado mientras veía el cielo de aquel mundo oscurecerse.

—Vaya… la fusión de ambos dejó rastros aún sin estar presentes. Lástima que sea una herramienta limitada.

—Pero esa energía parece ser demasiado poderosa… si nos hubiéramos quedado…

—Si nos hubiéramos quedado la fusión se hubiera deshecho o nos habrían asesinado. Eres inmortal, pero recuerda cómo se pusieron las cosas antes de fusionarnos. 

Los ojos de ambos permanecían fijos sobre la bola de cristal en las manos de Zamasu. De pronto la aparición de Zeno-sama dejó boquiabiertos a los dos.

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Sabía que llamarían a Zeno-sama en algún momento!— exclamó Black

Mientras los minutos pasaban vieron con sus ojos como todo en aquella línea temporal fue borrado.

—Los saiyajin escaparon…— susurró Zamasu molesto.

—Pero todo fue eliminado… me pregunto si Zeno- sama se quedará en el vacío— respondió Black.

Para la sorpresa de ambos, momentos después Son-Gokú se llevó a Zeno-sama. Dejando una línea temporal completamente vacía, totalmente limpia.

—Regresemos. — dijo Black mientras le extendía la mano a Zamasu.

Ambos regresaron a aquel vacío. Black miró a su alrededor y comenzó a reír entre dientes, Zamasu no estaba seguro acerca de que pensar sobre aquella situación.

—Escapamos… ni siquiera les dimos la muerte que merecían… ¡¿Cómo, cómo dejamos que pasara?!— comenzó a gritar Zamasu al ver a su alrededor — ¡Hay que buscarlos, hay que vengarnos!—

—No te dejes llevar tan fácilmente por tus emociones— susurró Black mientras tomaba al kaioshin por su cintura desde atrás. —Mira a tu alrededor… tenemos de una forma tan sencilla lo que más queríamos: un universo en blanco, podemos hacer lo que queramos, todo esto es nuestro… y el único capaz de vencernos tampoco está ya aquí. No fue escapar, simplemente aseguramos nuestras existencias, la existencia de nuestra justicia.

Zamasu miró a su alrededor, Black tenía razón.

—Aun así quisiera asesinar a esos saiyajin que tantos problemas nos dieron.

—Buscaremos la forma… nos haremos más fuertes, juntos. Pero ten por seguro que no nos volverán a molestar, para ellos aquí no hay nada. ¿No era eso lo que queríamos? Un mundo sin mortales irreverentes como ellos. Ahora, muéstrame tus poderes de dios creador.

Zamasu sonrió y escapando de las manos de Black dio unos pasos hacia enfrente. Y así, en un rápido gesto la línea temporal de nuevo albergaba planetas, estrellas, constelaciones, oxígeno, plantas y vida animal. Se teletransportaron hacia el planeta más cercano, que era la tierra.

—Mira hacia allá— dijo Zamasu.

Black volteó hacia donde el kaioshin le había indicado. Una hermosa cabaña de madera, idéntica a la que Trunks había destruido se hallaba en el misma colina cerca del lago.

…

—Es justo como la recordaba— dijo Black mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

—Pero ahora todo es mejor, no hay ni un solo mortal… solo nos tenemos a nosotros. — dijo Zamasu con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a un lado del saiyajin.

Todo había sido tan repentino que Black había olvidado que se hallaba herido, con moretes y había rastros de sangre en su rostro. Miró sus manos y su ropa sucia, se sentía agotado.

—Me iré a duchar, tendrás que sanarme después— dijo poniéndose de pie.

Zamasu se quedó solo en la sala, pensando… la fusión había sido poderosa, pero tenía un límite de tiempo. _“Hubiéramos terminado con esos saiyajin… si tan solo… Pero Black tenía razón, le pedirían ayuda a Zeno-sama…”_

Black estaba recargado contra la pared del baño mientras el agua tibia caía sobre su espalda desnuda. _“Fue lo más cerca que estuve de morir, maldito Vegeta… pero Zamasu y yo permanecemos y no nos volverán a molestar…”_ Mientras Black se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos sintió dos delgados brazos envolverse alrededor de su torso y un suave rostro se recargó en su espalda.

—Tan pensativo como siempre amor…— susurró Zamasu mientras plantó un beso en el cuello de Black.

Black se sonrojó levemente mientras sentía las manos del kaioshin recorrer su torso herido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Black, sonriendo.

—Dijiste que querías que te sanara…

Black se dio la vuelta de modo que quedó de frente con Zamasu. El kaioshin se hallaba con una expresión un tanto confusa en su rostro. Pero sus ojos irradiaban amor. Zamasu se abalanzó a los brazos de Black.

—No sé qué pensar, sé que tenías razón, pero… fuimos humillados… Gokú casi me encierra. Me dijo cosas tan estúpidas. Quería que dudara de ti, me dijo que me estabas utilizando…— dijo Zamasu mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro, no eran tan notorias debido al agua de la regadera, pero Black sabía que estaba llorando. —Hubieras visto su expresión, tenía tanta confianza en que Vegeta te mataría… estaba tan asustado de perderte. Por eso te grité… estaba aterrado. —

Black abrazó a Zamasu mientras acariciaba el mojado cabello blanco del kaioshin. Podía sentir como el kaioshin temblaba entre sus brazos. Levantó el rostro de Zamasu y le besó los labios. Zamasu se estremeció ante el tacto.

—No debes dejar que ese tipo de cosas te afecten. Tampoco puedes creer todo lo que ese estúpido mortal dice… después de todo lo que pasamos… ¿y crees que solo fui a buscarte para utilizarte?

—Sé que no, nunca lo dudé, pero todo lo que estaba pasando…

—Deberías confiar más en lo que yo te digo. Te dije que buscaría la forma de que nuestros planes se llevaran a cabo y mira, aquí estamos.

—Lo siento Black, pero la sola idea de perderte en manos de esos saiyajin…—dijo Zamasu mientras comenzaba a besar el pecho de Black.

Black tomó el rostro de Zamasu y le dio un beso cargado de pasión.

—No me vas a perder, nunca… te dije que estaríamos juntos, aún si muriéramos… moriríamos juntos. No podría soportar el dolor de perderte, ni tampoco te causaría dolor dejando que alguien más me asesine. — dijo Black mirando fijamente al kaioshin. —Nunca me había importado tanto alguien como para valorar de esta forma nuestras vias…— continúo.

El corazón de Zamasu se derretía con las palabras de Black, puso sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho de Black y lo sanó. Al instante Black quedó renovado y tomó al kaioshin de la cintura, lo comenzó a besar bajo la lluvia artificial de la regadera. Los dos cuerpos desnudos, húmedos y tibios rodeados de una suave neblina gracias a la calidez del agua. Black recargó al kaioshin en la pared mientras besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello de Zamasu. Zamasu soltaba gemidos suaves mientras Black continuaba besándolo y sus manos se deslizaban por su piel mojada.

—Black… ah… no quiero dudar… ah… de ti de nuevo…— dijo Zamasu entre gemidos mientras los dedos de Black entraban dentro de él.

—Estábamos en peligro, creo que es bastante lógico que hayas reaccionado así. Pero eso ya no importa… estar aquí… eso es lo importante ahora. — dijo Black mientras sellaba los labios del kaioshin con un beso.

El cuerpo de Zamasu se estremecía y erizaba ante el tacto de Black. Los labios de Black recorrían todo su cuello, su pecho… los brazos del kaioshin descansaban sobre los hombros de Black. Zamasu seguía gimiendo y Black se hallaba más excitado que nunca. Ver a Zamasu tan vulnerable… tan frágil despertaba la perversidad que había dentro de él. Amaba verlo gemir, pedirle más, sabía el poder que tenía sobre Zamasu y le encantaba. No en una forma utilitaria, no, le gustaba saber que le podía otorgar placer a su compañero a pesar de que este jamás se había involucrado en actos semejantes y que los impulsos eróticos para Zamasu eran inexistentes hasta hace poco. Le gustaba guiarlo a los deseos humanos.


	15. Intensidad

Ambos seguían en la regadera, Zamasu contra la pared mientras Black lo hacía gemir, acariciando su cuerpo por dentro.

—Hay que terminar de bañarnos mejor— dijo Zamasu que intentaba ahogar un gemido.

—Pero… ya estoy demasiado emocionado…— dijo Black mientras soltaba la muñeca del kaioshin.

Zamasu sonrió y le dio en pequeño beso a Black. Hubo un acuerdo silencioso pues ambos comenzaron a bañarse. Zamasu disfrutaba bastante estar así con Black, se acercó al saiyajin y con su dedo índice acarició de forma coqueta sus abdominales.

—Eres tan fuerte…— susurró Zamasu, mientras veía las gotas de agua mezcladas con espuma caer por los ondulantes y firmes abdominales de Black.

Black estaba enjuagando su abundante melena y se hallaba con los ojos cerrados para evitar el shampoo en los ojos, pero las acciones de su compañero lo hicieron estremecerse.

—Quieres que sea aquí, ¿verdad?— preguntó Black de forma traviesa mientras los últimos rastros de jabón salían de su cabello.

—No, solo… me gusta observarte…— dijo Zamasu sonrojándose levemente.

Black rio entre dientes y son sus manos ayudó a Zamasu a enjuagar su cabello. Black cerró la regadera y Zamasu se puso una bata, el saiyajin envolvió su cintura con una toalla y con otra frotó su cabello.

—A la habitación, amor…— dijo Zamasu suavemente mientras le daba un pequeño jalón a la toalla de Black.

Black sonrió y besó al kaioshin mientras tomaba sus muslos para cargarlo. Zamasu envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Black y sonrió tiernamente mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de los ojos de Black. Al llegar a la habitación el saiyajin recostó a Zamasu sobre la cama y le besó. Zamasu correspondió al beso de manera apasionada, ansiaba sentir el afecto de Black después de estar tan cerca de perderlo. Tomó el rostro de Black en sus manos para prolongar el beso, para hacerlo más profundo.

—Te amo tanto Black… jamás comprenderías cuanto…— dijo Zamasu mientras acercaba el rostro del saiyajin hacia él para besarlo. Amaba perder sus dedos en la oscura cabellera de su compañero, acariciar sus fuertes músculos, sentir su cuerpo y su calor tan cerca.

— ¿Crees que yo no siento lo mismo?— preguntó Black al terminar el beso. —Sin ti no sería nada, fue la cosa más importante que te dije al conocerte… te dije que te necesitaba… y aún te necesito… siempre lo haré…—

—Me da miedo perderte…

—Ya no hay nadie que pueda separarnos… deja de pensar esas cosas. Yo te amo. — dijo Black, inclinándose para besar a Zamasu.

Black y Zamasu continuaron besándose, mientras hacían esto las manos de Black bajaron a los muslos de Zamasu, levantando la bata que lo cubría. Desamarró la cinta que mantenía cerrada la bata de Zamasu, abriéndola y dejando su cuerpo desnudo expuesto. La complexión de Zamasu era delgada y bonita, a diferencia de Black, no era tan fornido. Los matices verdes de su piel relucían contra los tonos grises de las sabanas. Black acarició suavemente las piernas de Zamasu mientras besaba el abdomen de su compañero.

Black le quería dar a su compañero todo el placer que merecía, a Zamasu lo habían asustado, le habían dicho cosas que lo habían hecho dudar de él. Todo lo que quería era hacerlo sentir amado y seguro. Black comenzó a jugar con los pezones de Zamasu, lamiendo y mordisqueándolos suavemente. Zamasu se sonrojó y dejo salir unos cuantos gemidos. Mientras hacía esto llevó sus dedos a la entrada de Zamasu. El kaioshin comenzó a mecer sus caderas hacia a Black al sentir el placer recorrer su cuerpo.

—En serio me quieres dentro, ¿verdad?— preguntó Black de forma traviesa mientras escuchaba los gemidos de su compañero hacerse más fuertes. Sintió su miembro endurecerse al ver a Zamasu de esa manera.

Zamasu asintió con la cabeza de manera tímida mientras cerraba sus ojos por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Black regresó al cuello de Zamasu, trazando patrones calientes y apasionados en su piel. Zamasu continuó gimiendo y bajó las manos a las caderas de Black, quitando la toalla que lo cubría. El kaioshin rodeó a Black con sus piernas y acarició sus hombros. Black sonrió y abrió las piernas de Zamasu de la manera más amorosa posible. Black plantó suaves besos en la parte interior de los muslos de Zamasu mientras lo veía a los ojos. Zamasu se sonrojó bastante, todo lo que Black hacía era hipnotizante.

Black se introdujo en Zamasu y se inclinó para besar los labios del kaioshin. El empuje se volvía más rápido y más agradable conforme ambos perdían sus pensamientos el uno en el otro. Zamasu apretó sus manos en los hombros de Black al sentir esa placentera presión entre sus piernas.

—Ahhh… Blaack… ahhh…— gemía Zamasu fuertemente al sentir a Black empujando hacia su cuerpo.

Zamasu arañaba líneas rojas y punzantes en la espalda de Black, lo cual solo provocaba aún más al saiyajin, haciéndolo moverse más rápido. Black besó a Zamasu apasionadamente, el kaioshin dejó escapar algunos gemidos en la boca de Black mientras se besaban.

Ninguno de los dos quería detenerse. Black acomodó a Zamasu sobre sus piernas, haciéndolo sentarse sobre su erección. Zamasu dejo salir un gemido fuerte y se recargó en los hombros de Black, ambos jadeando y sudando. Zamasu se sentía tan sonrojado y su cuerpo se hallaba tan caliente que se preguntaba si le había dado alguna clase de fiebre a pesar de ser inmortal. Black tomó las caderas del kaioshin mientras este se mecía sobre su miembro.

Black chupaba y mordisqueaba la piel de Zamasu dejando marcas rojas por su cuello y pecho. Marcas que desaparecían casi al instante gracias a la inmortalidad. El saiyajin amaba sentir el palpitar del cuerpo de Zamasu tan cerca, sus jadeos llenos de placer y por sobre todo, el frenesí que le provocaba escuchar a Zamasu gemir su nombre.

Ambos estaban satisfechos pero cansados. Black se recostó a un lado de Zamasu y dejó salir un suspiro. Zamasu se acercó a su compañero y se recostó sobre su fuerte pecho, el latir de su corazón era la melodía perfecta para conciliar el sueño después de un éxtasis tan erótico y cargado de placer como ese. Black lo cubrió con una sábana y besó su mejilla.


	16. Un Futuro a Tu Lado

Zamasu entreabrió los ojos y levantó la mirada. Miró hacia la ventana y sonrió ante la oscuridad del cielo, su creación funcionaba con normalidad. Black seguía durmiendo, el único sonido que llegaba a los oídos del kaioshin era la tranquila respiración del saiyajin. Suspiró con felicidad mientras acariciaba los oscuros mechones de cabello entre sus dedos. Se acurrucó cerca del pecho de Black y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, cerró los ojos y sonrió. Jamás creyó que alguien se pudiera sentir tan feliz. No necesitaba demasiado, solo la compañía de aquel bello mortal para sentirse satisfecho. La ira, la preocupación, la duda… todo se disipaba al escuchar la voz de Black… al sentir su cuerpo tan de cerca, al respirar su aroma.

Black entreabrió los ojos al sentir la delgada mano del kaioshin apretar la suya. Sonrió y apretó la mano de su compañero para luego besarlo suavemente en los labios. Levantó la mano del kaioshin y plantó pequeños besos en la mano de este.

—Ahora solo somos tú y yo…— dijo Zamasu mirando dentro de los oscuros ojos de Black.

—Ni un solo mortal…— dijo Black recargándose en la almohada, mientras dirigía su mirada al techo.

—Pero tú eres mortal— respondió Zamasu en forma de broma mientras se posaba sobre el pecho de Black. Olisqueó su cuello de una manera provocativa, para después lamer la suave piel de su compañero.

El saiyajin sintió un escalofrío placentero recorrer su cuerpo. Las manos de Zamasu se deslizaban suavemente por la piel desnuda de Black.

—Y eres el único mortal que me interesa…— susurró Zamasu mientras besaba el oscuro cabello. —Tienes suerte de ser tan hermoso…— continúo.

— ¿Suerte?— preguntó Black de forma traviesa. —Tú eres el de la suerte aquí— respondió Black mientras daba la vuelta; de forma que Zamasu quedó debajo de él.

— ¿En serio? Demuéstrame porque.

Black rio entre dientes ante las provocaciones de su compañero. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la quijada.

—No necesito hacer mucho para eso. — respondió Black mientras sus manos bajaban a los muslos de Zamasu.

Zamasu se estremeció ante el tacto de Black, mientras sentía las fuertes manos del saiyajin recorrer sus piernas, instintivamente comenzó a separarlas.

— ¿Vez?— dijo Black mientras alzaba una de las piernas de Zamasu y la recargaba en su costado. —Amas mi mortalidad dentro de ti—

Zamasu se sonrojó fuertemente, estaba por responder cuando Black comenzó a besar apasionadamente su cuello. El kaioshin gimió suavemente mientras sentía los trazos húmedos y calientes en su piel.

—Pero si estás tan seguro que el suertudo soy yo…— susurró Black sin dejar de besar la pálida piel verde del kaioshin — entonces hazlo de nuevo…— añadió mientras se levantaba y se sentó, recargándose en la cabecera de la cama.

— ¿Hacer qué?

Black entreabrió las piernas y tomó delicadamente el rostro de Zamasu en sus manos acercándolo a su miembro.

—Hazlo otra vez…— dijo Black acariciando la quijada de Zamasu.

Zamasu se sonrojó, pero accedió, era su forma de darle placer a Black. Gateó más cerca de Black y comenzó por lamer suavemente las ingles de su compañero. Black observaba a Zamasu agitando su respiración cada vez más. Tomó el miembro de Black en sus manos y le dio lamidas cortas y suaves para empezar. En cada roce podía sentir el miembro de Black erguirse.

Por su parte, el saiyajin se encontraba con una mano en la boca, dejando salir gemidos ahogados.

—Z- Zamasu…

Las manos de Zamasu se envolvían alrededor de la erección de Black, suavemente, introdujo esta erección en su boca. Lamiendo y succionando con mayor intensidad, su boca cubría toda la longitud del saiyajin. Los gemidos de Black se volvían cada vez más fuertes y en medio de aquella descarga de placer Black empujó la cabeza de Zamasu para hacerlo ir más profundo. Zamasu sintió que se ahogaba con aquella fuerza inesperada.

—Vas a hacer que me ahogue— dijo mirando a Black.

Black sonrió de manera traviesa y jugando, simuló otro empuje.

—Lo siento, continua… — respondió jadeando.

Zamasu siguió con aquella actividad, tener a Black dentro y darle placer era todo un deleite. Siguió lamiendo, sus dedos acariciando hasta que sus manos y sus labios goteaban blanca esencia. Tragó y limpió las comisuras de sus labios. Selló el acto con un beso, dejando a Black probarse a sí mismo. 

**….**

Ya había amanecido, los dorados rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas. Black se levantó a cerrar las cortinas, pero fue inútil, no logró volver a dormir. El cuarto en penumbra iluminaba bellamente al desvestido kaioshin entre las sábanas. Black se puso ropa y salió a la cocina a preparar el té. Mientras ponía el agua a hervir escuchó un rugir en su estómago.

_“Demonios, tengo hambre y creo que no hay nada que comer por aquí”_ , pensó él mientras comenzaba a buscar en los estantes. Un par de cajas de galletas, algo de frutas, y un pequeño empaque con atún no eran nada ante el apetito voraz de aquel saiyajin. Preparó el té, lo dejó sobre la mesa y siguió buscando en los estantes.

— ¿Qué buscas Black?— preguntó Zamasu entrando a la cocina.

— ¡¿No hay comida?! ¡Muero de hambre!

Zamasu sonrió y tomó asiento tranquilamente en la mesa mientras tomaba una de las tazas.

—A lo mejor hay algo en los estantes de allá abajo. — señaló Zamasu.

Black comenzó a botar cosas de los estantes y al voltear para reclamarle a Zamasu la falta de comida; la mesa estaba servida con un buffet digno de un saiyajin. Los ojos de Black brillaron al ver aquel manjar delante de él y corrió a la mesa. Zamasu tomó su té tranquilamente mientras ambos desayunaban. Claro, aunque Black comía todo demasiado rápido y en mayores cantidades. Black comió hasta que se sintió satisfecho.

— ¡Gracias Zamasu!— exclamó Black al terminar.

Zamasu sonrió dulcemente mientras veía a Black finalmente prestarle atención a su taza de té.

—Bueno, soy un dios creador después de todo…

Zamasu se puso de pie para empezar a limpiar la mesa cuando Black lo abrazó por detrás.

—Gracias…— susurró mientras apretaba el cuerpo del kaioshin contra él.

—De nada, me encanta verte feliz…—dijo Zamasu mientras volteaba hacia a Black y con una servilleta, limpió delicadamente los labios del saiyajin.

Black besó la mejilla de Zamasu.

**….**

Siendo ya tarde, la pareja se hallaba en la terraza, mirando hacia el horizonte.

—Si la ciudad estuviese aún la podríamos ver desde aquí. — dijo Black recargando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Zamasu mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

—No dejo de pensar en que es lo que haremos ahora… — respondió Zamasu, poniendo sus manos sobre las de Black.

—Ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos… tenemos todo el tiempo en el Universo…

—No quiero crear más mortales… no sirven de nada. Utilizan la inteligencia dada por los dioses para volverse una plaga de violencia. No quiero eso.

—No necesitamos crear mortales, no necesitamos a nadie más. Con el tiempo veremos qué es lo que hace falta para perfeccionar todo esto. 

—A veces pienso que estoy soñando…— dijo Zamasu mientras se recargaba contra el barandal. —Nunca pensé que sería capaz de algo como esto, tenía mis ideales, mis planes… pero continuaba obedeciendo órdenes. No me quejo de mi entrenamiento para ser Supremo Kaioshin… pero odiaba muchas limitaciones que nos ponían.

—Como el no poder utilizar nuestros poderes para eliminar a los malvados…— dijo Black.

—La falta de poder para decidir… yo quería un mundo ideal y nadie lo entendía. Debía seguir lo que las reglas de los dioses de la creación decían. Hasta que… ese saiyajin me demostró que habían cosas más allá de mi entendimiento.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando empezamos a fantasear?— dijo Black de manera traviesa mientras sus manos apretaban el torso de Zamasu. —Tan estrictos… y a la vez tan débiles… pero yo me adueñé de este cuerpo. Obtuve poder… y libertad de esas limitaciones. Hasta que me desprendí de la mayor parte de mi antiguo ser. Y luego, te hallé a ti.

—Esa fue la mañana más hermosa de todas, cuando accedí a irme contigo.

Zamasu se sonrojó levemente mientras sentía las manos de Black meterse entre sus ropas.

—Black… basta…

—Y descubrimos que los placeres mortales son tan… encantadores…—dijo Black.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que ambos se vieran envueltos en un mar de besos y no deseaban parar… el tiempo había dejado de ser, el tiempo era totalmente de ellos. Ambos entendían que ahora podían hacer lo que quisieran, sin pensar en nada más que en ellos.

**….**

Una tranquila tarde, Black convenció a Zamasu de salir a entrenar al bosque. Zamasu dejó los papeles y libros sobre la mesa y acompañó a Black.

—Estuve a punto de morir, supongo que ahora soy mucho más fuerte. — dijo Black mientras se adentraban en el bosque—prometo no lastimarte mucho— bromeó mientras codeaba de manera juguetona a Zamasu.

—Eso si logras tocarme…— respondió Zamasu con una sonrisa. —No necesito mucha fuerza, recuerda que soy un dios y soy _inmortal_ …— añadió.

Al llegar a un claro ambos tomaron sus posiciones de ataque y comenzaron a pelar, era muy evidente que Black se había vuelto mucho más fuerte. Sin embargo, Zamasu era bastante rápido y lograba esquivar a su compañero. Continuaron su entrenamiento unas cuantas horas, Zamasu se hallaba acorralado por Black.

—Vaya, me alegro de que hayas mejorado tanto…— dijo mientras retrocedía velozmente.

—Recuerda que soy el mejor…— dijo Black con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Zamasu a gran velocidad. De pronto, Black quedó inmóvil a medio vuelo y cayó al piso.

—Veo que bajas la guardia cercas de mí…— dijo Zamasu mientras utilizaba su técnica de parálisis en Black.

—Tsk… Basta Zamasu, esto no es divertido…— dijo Black intentando inútilmente escapar de aquella parálisis.

—Para mí lo es…— contestó Zamasu riendo suavemente —Debería usar esto de otras maneras...— añadió mientras se colocaba sobre Black.

Black sonrió al notar las acciones de Zamasu.

—¿Qué harás ahora?— preguntó Black sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Zamasu se inclinó y sello los labios del saiyajin con un beso.

— ¿Nada más?— preguntó Black de manera traviesa.

—No, estás todo sudado— contestó Zamasu de la misma manera, mientras liberaba al saiyajin de su parálisis.

Black se dio la vuelta dejando la espalda de Zamasu contra la suave hierba del campo. Zamasu rio suavemente ante aquel juego que ambos traían. Black sonrió y se inclinó hacia los labios del kaioshin. Zamasu recibió el beso sujetando en sus manos el rostro del saiyajin.

—Black… ¿qué es lo que sigue ahora?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A este universo… a nosotros… a todo. He estado haciendo planos para las nuevas cosas que crearé, quisiera saber qué es lo que tú quieres hacer.

—Lo que sea que quieras crear está bien para mí, ¿porque no me habías dicho de los planos? Los dos deberíamos estar haciendo eso— respondió Black suavemente mientras se inclinaba para besar a Zamasu una vez más. Mientras se besaban Black tomó las muñecas del kaioshin para poder entrelazar sus manos con las suyas.

—No te dije porque apenas comencé hoy en la mañana…. — respondió Zamasu son una sonrisa.

—Bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo para eso.— contestó Black apretando suavemente las manos del kaioshin. —Lo importante, es que ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro, indefinidamente…jamás me arrepentiré de haber pedido esos deseos o el haberte ido a buscar.

—Jamás podría arrepentirme del mejor deseo de todos— dijo Zamasu liberando sus manos para rodear con sus brazos a Black. El kaioshin lo abrazó unos cuantos minutos, los dos en silencio…sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, el latir de su corazón.

El bosque, como testigo silencioso de aquella pareja que se abrazaba cálidamente acostada sobre el pasto. La melodía de los pájaros, la brisa y los tenues rayos del sol que se filtraban por las ramas de los árboles.

—Ya deberíamos regresar a la casa— dijo Black mientras removía un mechón de pelo blanco del rostro de Zamasu.

—Sí, ya es tarde y estoy exhausto…— contestó Zamasu acomodando suavemente el chaleco gris del saiyajin.

—Además, tengo hambre…— dijo Black bromeando (y a la vez no).

Zamasu sonrió ante las palabras de Black.

—Debería dejarte sin comer por las veces que me derribaste…— contestó bromeando.

—Te dejaré sin otra cosa entonces…— dijo Black poniéndose de pie mientras sonreía de manera traviesa.

Zamasu se rio y levantó una ceja, retando con la mirada a Black. Este le devolvió una sonrisa. Ambos volaron de vuelta a su hogar.

El día terminó con la pareja en la terraza, después de haber cenado. Ambos sentados en una misma silla, Zamasu sobre las piernas de Black. Los dos observaban el nuevo cielo nocturno imaginando formas e ideando nuevas constelaciones, platicando sobre el futuro y su pasado. Sobre lo que vendría después, sobre ellos y que harían respecto a los enemigos que dejaron en otras líneas temporales. Pero lo más importante se hallaba en sus corazones, pues ambos habían hallado un sentimiento que jamás habrían descubierto de otra forma, se sentían plenos, se sentían felices pues compartirían el paraíso con quien entendía y complementaba su corazón. Nunca más incomprendidos, nunca más solos.


End file.
